Scent Hiding
by Primus1243
Summary: The plan for Bellwether didn't go as planned as she found the blueberries and switched them out for the Nighthowler formula. In a last ditch effort to save Judy, Nick made a bold decision that may change how they look at each other ever again. NickxJudy
1. Mark Em'

Bellwether, the lamb, chuckles as she carries the case over to the exhibit where Nick the fox and Judy the rabbit had fallen into. "Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh? It really is too bad. I did like you." She said opening the case and takes out the gun.

Judy frowns as she balls her fists. "What are you going to do…kill me?" She asked definitely as she glares at her.

Bellwether softly laughs as she loads the gun. "No, no. Of course not." She said pulling the hammer back and aims towards them. "He is." She said before firing at Nick and hits him in the neck.

Nick grunts as he was hit and sent to the ground as he starts to writhe in pain. "No!" Judy yelled going over to him and looks him over. "Oh, Nick."

"Yes, police!" Bellwether acted out as she was on the phone now. "There is a savage fox in the Natural History Museum. Officer Hopps is down. Please hurry." She said and grins towards them.

Judy glares at her before turning back to Nick. "Come on Nick. Fight this."

Bellwether smiles. "Oh, but he can't help it, can he? Since preds are biologically predisposed to be savages." She explained as Nick's growls start to become more feral.

Judy slowly looks to Nick and sees him turn his head at her as his pupils turn sharp and Judy quickly backs off and scampers away as Nick growls and snarls as he gets up and turns towards her before jumping after her and starts to stalk her as she reaches the wall of the dug in exhibit before she turns and falls to the ground as Nick slowly advances on her.

"Gosh. Think of the headlines." Bellwether chuckles as she watches the spectacle. "Hero cop killed by savage predator." She said as Nick bites into a nearby stuffed deer and tears it apart before turning his attention back to Judy.

Judy gasps rapidly as she glares up to Bellwether. "So that's it, prey fears predator and you stay in power?"

Bellwether smirks. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Judy tries to reach for something and could only catch onto the fake rocks around her. "It won't work."

Bellwether leers towards her. "Fear always work. And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."

A snarl turns Judy's attention back to Nick as he was getting close and parts the grass in front of her. "Oh, Nick." She whispered as he got within inches of her. "Please…no."

Bellwether chuckles. "Bye bye bunny."

Nick snarls louder as he leans closer. "Remember the plan." Judy harshly whispers before he gets close to her neck. "Nick?" She asks before seeing his eyes and realizes. "No."

"I'm sorry. Were you trying a switcharoo move on me?" Bellwether asks holding the blueberries and pulls back the ammo line on the gun to show another Nighthowler ball. "Didn't work. That's the real deal."

Judy was shocked as she looks back to Nick and gulps in fear. "Nick…please…" She pleads before he leans only a breath away from her neck. "Nick…" She stops as she felt him rubbing his snout against her and nuzzles her before snarling and nuzzles her other side before pulling back and snarls in her face. "Nick…?" She tries to ask confused as fear still gripped her.

Nick growls in her face and puts his hands onto her shoulders and pushes her down. "Nick…" She stops as he leans close and his claws came out and digs into her arm before he starts to scratch her slowly and then lifts his left paw and places it onto her chest and scratch there as she starts to bleed. "Nick…don't…" Judy pleads as she hisses in pain as her shirt became ripped apart and Nick kept slowly scratching her chest before growling and huffs before pushing himself off her and starts to circle her back and forth. "Nick…?" Judy groans in pain as moves and hisses as the scratches start to burn more.

Nick snarls as he snaps his jaws at her. "Hum, this is new. He doesn't seem to be attacking you. No matter. It will be over soon." Bellwether said watching it all.

Nick growls up to her and seems to be angry with her more than with Judy before Judy's hisses caught his attention and turns back to her before slowly padding over and gets close as Judy backs up before Nick places a paw on her stomach and makes her stop and breath rapidly.

Judy gulps as she looks to the claws for a second. "N…Nick…" She said in some pain before Nick opens his mouth, almost looking like he's ready to bite her before he rolls his tongue out and starts to lick the scratch marks and makes Judy hiss in some pain before it was replaced by some warm feeling she couldn't describe. "Nick…?"

Nick kept licking at her scratch marks as Bellwether blinks confused. "What the…" She tries to ask before hearing heavy footsteps and looks behind her and smiles inwardly. "Right here. Here's the savage." She said pointing into the exhibit.

Judy stifles her voice as Nick starts to lick on her shoulder. "Nick…please snap out of it." She pleaded before looking up and sees Chief Bogo the cape buffalo leaning over the edge. "Ch…chief…" She said looking up as the other officers were looking into the exhibit. "It's…Nick." She said slowly pushing Nick's head away and he complies as he follows her motions. "It's Bellwether." She said frowning as she watches Nick carefully.

Nick snarls as his eyes turn to Bellwether hiding behind some of the officers and his claws came out more. "Me? I didn't do anything. I'm trying to save you." Bellwether said acting concerned.

"Bull!" Judy yells as she grabs at Nick's tie and pulls him down a bit and kept his eyes on her. "Here." She said taking out her carrot pen and presses the button while holding it up to them as she kept her eyes on Nick.

"And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." Bellwether's recorded voice said through the pen.

Judy smirks a little as Nick snarls up to Bellwether before she frowns and pulls him down by his tie again and reaches up a hand. Nick growls softly as he stares at her hand before she reaches up and starts to slowly pet his head and paid particular attention around his ears. "It's okay. It's over." Judy whispered as she kept petting him and Nick's growls start to cease and he starts to snarl every once in a while as he leans into the petting.

"Okay. Everyone back off. Wait till containment gets here. As for you…" Bogo said quietly watching the two before turning to Bellwether who was trying to sneak away. "You're under arrest." He said frowning as he takes out his cuffs.

Bellwether gulps as she was cuffed and taken away while Judy kept petting Nick as he leans into her now. "Oh, Nick. You'll be okay." Nick growls softly as he only holds down her other hand as he kept digging his claws into her.

"Hopps." Bogo said quietly as he holds a tranquilizer gun. "Sorry about this." He said taking aim before firing and hits Nick and he snarls and growls in his direction before trying to jump after him before falling to the ground as Judy kept a hold on his tail.

"Not so fast slick." Judy said pulling on his tail to keep him there. Nick growls and snarls as he turns to her. "Easy Nick." She said calmly as she slowly let's go and he hides his tail behind him.

"That should have worked." Bogo said checking the extra darts. "Guess we need the containment team after all." He said before looking to the doorway. "Ah. Here they are." He said seeing some armored control wolves and bears come running in before they start to walk carefully to the exhibit and peer in.

"Sheesh. That's something I thought I never see." A wolf said as Judy was trying to reach and pet Nick before he pushes his head under her hand and his growls start to go quiet. "Sorry Hopps." He said as two bears reach down with an animal control pole and slowly slips it on Nick before they pull tight and start to pull him out as Nick snarls and tries to pull and run away while Judy looks to him sadly as she waits before they take him out and start to drag him away.

"Come on Hopps. Let's get you out of there." The wolf said reaching down and Judy grabs his hand and he hauls her up. "There. You okay? You sure don't look like it." He asked looking over her tattered shirt and numerous scratch and pin marks.

Judy sighs and pushes him away. "I'm fine." She said before starting to walk away toward the entrance as she sees Nick put into a cage in a van before the bears lock it up and they get in and drive off as Judy stared after them. "I'm sorry Nick."

* * *

Judy has been staring downward the whole time as she sat on a bed, waiting for the doctor to finish up. "Okay, scratch marks should heal up quite nicely. Anything else he did with you?" The badger doctor asks.

Judy shakes her head before stopping. "Well…no. Nothing else. Just scratched me up." She said thinking it was probably nothing.

The badger hums. "I see. Well, you take care and thank you for helping us out. We are now working on a vaccine and antidote for the Nighthowlers."

Judy smiles. "No problem. I just do what I do best."

The badger chuckles as he walks out. "As does everyone."

Judy smiles as she follows him with her gaze before looking to herself and the bundles of wrapped bandages around all the marks. "Nick…thank you for trying to keep it together."

Quick knocks came to the door and she looks up before the door bursts open to her parents standing there looking worried beyond their life. "See Stu. There she is, all scratched up." Bonnie said almost fanatic.

They both rush over and look her over. "Are you okay Jude? Is anything broken?" Stu asks looking over every part and even behind her ears.

Judy smiles and pushes him away a bit. "I'm fine guys. It's just a few scratches. I'll heal up within a week or two." Both her parents embraced her as tight as they can and Judy struggled to breathe from their death grip. "Guys…" Judy struggled as she was trying to get out of their grip.

"Oh! Sorry." Bonnie apologized as they let go.

Judy clears her throat as she gets her breathing back. "It's fine…guys…where are my brothers and sisters?"

Both Bonnie and Stu look to each out of the corners of their eyes at that.

* * *

Sarli was not having a good day as another bunny foot hopped across her papers and keyboard as she rubs her head. "Guys, calm down." She said at not the appropriate voice level as the many bunny kids kept running and hopping around as it seems one of the few oldest ones were trying to keep them calm.

The lemur sighs and gets up from her chair before going to the office behind the desk and shuts the door and starts to play music as loud as she could without breaking the windows.

* * *

"I'm sure they are fine." Stu tries to say.

Judy blinks with a deadpan look. "I see. I'm guessing you heard all the news?"

Bonnie nods. "Oh yes. Nighthowlers. Dear me. I still can't believe you stopped a city takeover and even without you being in the police department."

Judy shrugs and smiles. "I just do what I do best."

Stu chuckles. "Yes, you do. So…the news has been going around about you teaming up with a fox and not even an officer. How did you two manage it?"

Judy smiles. "We just did. We worked so well together…it's actually hard to tell if we aren't undercover cops."

Bonnie chuckles before stopping. "But…he attacked you."

Judy sighs and looks down. "It was the nighthowlers. Not him and being a fox. And I think he was trying so hard to control himself that he had to do this just to have enough control."

Stu and Bonnie blink surprised at that. "Well…that explains the guards standing outside one of the rooms." Stu said.

Judy looks at them with that information. "Where?"

Stu points behind him. "Just down the hall. Wh…oh no."

Judy jumps off the bed and rushes out the door. "I'll see you later guys." She called as she ran down the hall and dodges the doctors, patients, visitors, and all the hospital equipment.

The officers watching the door hears something and then looks down the hall and sees Judy sliding in before running to them and stops in front of them. "My name is Judy Hopps. I need to…" She stops as one of the officers unlocks the door for her. "Oh. Thank you." She said before rushing inside and they lock the door behind her and stand guard again.

Judy looks to the door before looking to the one bed inside the room and a fox strapped to the bed as he seemed to be asleep. "Oh, Nick." She said quietly as she slowly walks up to the bed before hopping into the seat next to it and looks at him more closely. "Nick? Can you hear me?" She whispered as she reaches a hand over to him before his eyes snapped open and she stops as she stares at his sharp eyes.

Nick growls softly before sniffing the air and stops growling and just stares at her before she starts to reach for him again and slowly places a hand on his snout and he snorts at her and she felt the air wash over her before she starts to gently rub his snout. "I'm sorry for letting you be like this Nick."

Nick gave no indication he heard her as he kept staring at her.

Judy sighs and puts her hand down and leans against the bed. "I wish it had gone differently and the planned worked out like it should. Maybe we would be getting you into the ZPD right now…or at least the academy." She said smiling and looks to him as he didn't change his expression. "You're a really great friend Nick."

Nick snorts and slowly blinks as she looks him over before looking to his hand and reaches over and grabs his hand with hers as he flinches his arm a bit before relaxing. "It's okay. I can never dream of hurting you." She reassures softly as she lightly runs a finger across his hand. "Not even for the dumb bunny crack." She said chuckling.

Nick kept staring at her before she sighs and looks at him carefully. "I hope you get better. There are a few animals who are missing you…me included."

Nick snorts and squeezes her hand hard that she felt a bit of pain at that. "Easy Nick. Easy." She tries to reassure as she uses her other hand and rubs at his arm and he starts to relax his grip bit as his tail waves occasionally. "We'll get you back to normal. Maybe soon you can be back on the streets…selling ice pops for two bucks. And then I will come in with another case and blackmail you again for tax evasion." She said chuckling. "Maybe I can leave with another scam idea instead of just ice pops. Maybe training mixed in for the academy when I'm going to make you go."

Nick just stared at her as she kept talking and his eyes only focused on how her eyes were shining from the window on the other side of the room.

Judy stops after a bit and smiles. "Sorry. Must be boring you." She said looking to him and sees him looking at her. "Yeah, that's right Fluff Tail. I am your savior and partner in crime. Now you will follow me and become crime fighters. I'll give you the name choice for us. Just don't make it stupid and predictable."

Nick only blinks as his response before she looks to the doorway. "I better go. I'll see you…" She stops as she realized he hasn't let go of her. "Nick. You can let go now." She said pulling at her hand and trying to get it back as Nick kept his grip tight. "Nick. Please let go." Nick snorts before slowly letting go and she pulls it back before rubbing at it to make sure everything was there. "Okay. I'll see you later. I'll visit soon again…just need to clear up some things." She said hopping off the chair and heads for the door.

Nick stares at her form as she reaches up for the knob before turning to him. "Relax Fluff Tail. I'll be back." She said before jumping for the knob and opens it and heads out and shuts the door behind her.

Nick blink and looks back up at the ceiling as the familiar scent was gone and he longed for it to come back and let him enjoy the presence once more.


	2. Back on the Force

Judy leans on the window as she watches the scientists work on the cure for the Nighthowler. She absentmindedly scratched at the bandages around her chest as she wore a new shirt that her parents brought her. "Come on guys. Hurry up." She said almost as if it would speed up the process.

"Miss Hopps?" Someone asks beside her and she looks to see the badger doctor who treated her.

She just sighs. "Yes?"

The badger looks to his colleagues in the room. "It will still need a few hours. We are almost done. But for now, please go back to your room and wait there."

Judy looks back to the room before sighing and starts to walk back to her hospital room as her doctor watches her before she goes around a corner and he walks away to his other patients. Judy looks behind her for a moment before quickly turning to another hallway and rushes down the hall and ends up at Nick's room who the guards let inside.

Judy smiles as she enters and sees Nick's ears rise up as she shuts the door behind her. "Hey, Nick. They're almost done. You'll soon be back to normal." She said walking up and hopping into the seat next to his bed.

Nick opens his eyes and slowly turns his head to her as he sniffs the air.

Judy chuckles a bit. "Can you believe that it's almost over? Once you become cured and get out of this, maybe I will send in your paper. You did want to join after all." She said smiling as she grabs his hand again.

Nick watches her as he grips her hand and holds onto her to make sure she doesn't go away.

Judy sighs in relief. "Just by tomorrow and you can be back on your feet. Besides, I can't go onto the streets without my partner."

Nick blinks before his ears perks up and he grips her hand tighter as he looks to the door and growls as Judy looks to the door and it opens to a lion in a doctor's clothing holding a case and a clipboard that he seems to be busy with. "Easy there boy." The lion said walking over and doesn't notice Judy frowning at what he called Nick.

Nick snarls and tries to pulls Judy closer to him and she leans closer to him when she felt his hand try to move her closer.

The lion sighs and finally looks to him and stops. "Oh. Officer Hopps."

Judy just stares at him as she drums her fingers on the bed.

The lion clears his throat. "Anyways. We have the cure." He said holding up the case. Judy became wide-eyed at that as he sets the case on the nearby table and starts to set up a syringe of something clear. "This should cure him of the Nighthowler. In just an hour or so, he should be back on his feet without being a savage."

Judy sighs in relief as the lion approaches Nick and he growls and tries to get away and pulls at his straps to get away from him. "I got it." Judy said grabbing the syringe and Nick calms down at the sight of Judy taking the reigns before she rubs his arm and stealthily brings the syringe up without him seeing it as Nick kept his glaring gaze at the lion as he holds up his hands in defense as he switches his gaze quickly to Judy as she quickly puts the syringe into Nick and pushes the plunger down as Nick turns to her growling before she quickly gives the syringe to the lion and he takes it away as Judy tries to calm Nick down by rubbing the top of his hand.

Nick snarls at them both before his growls slowly quiets down and close his eyes as Judy smiles and keeps rubbing his hand as the lion looks over the instruments nearby. "He'll out for a bit. Let him rest." He said packs up and heads out.

Judy smiles a bit and lays her head on the bed as she kept her grip on Nick's hand as she hears him snore quietly. "Rest easy Nick. It's going to be okay."

* * *

Nick groans as he tries to crack open his eyes and move around and feels a pull back as he rolls his head around. "Hey. Easy." He hears and turns his head slowly to see something blurry right beside him. "You just been through a session with the Nighthowlers." He hears and recognize as Judy's voice.

"Carrots." Nick said weakly as he tries to get up before he feels a hand on his chest and push him back down on the bed.

"Rest." He looks and sees his vision starting to clear up and sees Judy in her civilian clothes that were slightly different than the ones she came back in.

Nick groans and tries to lift up a hand and felt something catch it and looks to see him strapped to the bed. "Carrots…wha…"

Judy sighs. "You were savage Nick. You got hit with the Nighthowler and went after me and…well…" She looks to her chest and he sees the bandages under her shirt. "I'm fine though. It wasn't that bad…" She stops as Nick squeezes her hand hard and makes her stop.

Nick groans. "It's not carrots. I could have killed you." He said squeezing her hand.

Judy smiles lightly. "Well, you didn't. In fact, all you did was nuzzle and scratch at me. Maybe get rid of the some of the anger."

Nick stops and slowly turns to her. "What did you say?"

Judy raises an eyebrow. "You had to get rid of some of the anger."

Nick shakes his head. "Before that."

Judy ended up being confused. "You nuzzled and scratched at me."

Nick tries to grab at her with his other hand but it was still strapped so he squeezes her hand that he still had. "Judy, this is important. Did I nuzzle you on the cheek and neck?"

Judy's ears start to fall around her. "Yeah…Nick? Why are you asking this?"

Nick groans and falls back onto the bed. "Dang it. Fuck it all to heck." He curses as Judy realizes he used her first name.

Judy leans up close a bit. "Nick? What's wrong? Why is nuzzling getting you so worked up?"

Nick looks to her frowning. "Carrots, nuzzling with foxes is used to mark mates."

Judy stares at him as she slowly goes wide-eyed as he sits up. "What?" She asks almost quietly.

Nick nods and looks to her. "It's like an engagement ring for us. We also use it to keep other foxes away and to tell that our mate is ours. I must have done that because…because I was going feral." He said thinking to himself now.

Judy looks at him confused before realizing what he meant. "Your feral side can notice the mark…right?"

Nick nods slowly. "It was a half and half actually. I didn't know if it would work or not. All I knew is if I'm going feral, I might as well leave a mark to tell my feral side that you are off limits."

Judy slowly nods. "Then that explains why you didn't hurt me that much or even growl."

Nick groans before looking to the straps. "Can you get these off?"

Judy looks and sighs. "Okay. Hold on." She said reaching for them and starts to undo them before she releases his left arm and he clenches it and tests it before undoing the one on his other arm himself and pulls both his arms back and looks them over. "So…do we win?"

Judy smiles as he undoes the straps on his legs. "Yeah. Bellwether is now arrested and everyone else is being cured of the Nighthowlers. Everything should be back to normal within the week.

Nick nods as he swings his legs over the side. "Good. At least it's over. Has anything interesting happened since then?" He asks giving his usual sleepy gaze at her.

Judy chuckles as she hops off the chair. "Just that my parents arrived." Nick stops as he thinks of what they might think of them before Judy pats his side. "They'll like you. You did protect me after all and helped solved a big problem here in the city."

Nick sighs. "Let's hope so. So…what happened with my papers?"

Judy smirks. "I turned it in. I'm sure you will have a place waiting in the academy soon."

Nick gives a lazy smile. "Aw. Look who's my good friend."

Judy hits his side. "Shut up. Now you better get ready because, in two days, you are going to become a cop."

Nick sighs. "Yes, mom. I'll make you proud." He said chuckling.

Judy hits his shoulder this time as Nick was lurch forward and he holds his shoulder and playfully glares at her as Judy smirks and crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at him.

* * *

Judy sighs as she stares at the cup that fell from the machine and it starts to fill up with coffee. "Finally." She said taking it as she starts to savor the smell. "Thank you for keeping me up."

"Which is why I don't drink. It does mess up my rhythm by the time I'm running a con." Someone said behind her.

Judy smirks and turns to see Nick standing before her in a police station and a full uniform while some other officers were just doing their business. "Hey, Fluff Tail." She whispered still holding the smirk.

Nick frowns a bit. "Hey now. You don't see me calling you cottontail."

Judy waves him before sipping at her coffee. "So…?"

Nick gives his sleepy smile and holds up a certificate and a badge. "Say hello to your first fox cop."

Judy hums happily. "Good. Because I need a good side after all that has happened."

Nick pats her shoulder. "Hey. That's in the past. The nighthowlers are gone and cured and no one is going savage. So rest easy and we can take these minimal jobs."

Judy chuckles. "Excellent." She then holds up some papers. "Here's your first assignment. Fill these out and give them to me once done"

Nick blinks. "You have to be kidding."

Judy shakes her head and smirks. "Being a cop isn't all conspiracy and shootouts. That's only ten percent."

Nick look to the papers with a slight glare. "I'm guessing the other ninety is papers?"

Judy just passes by him and leaves the papers in his hands. "Have fun." She said teasingly as she drinks her coffee.

Nick groans and rubs his head. "The things you would do for a carrot farmer."

* * *

"Alright. Settle down." Chef Bogo calls out to the room as everyone turns to him, awaiting their assignments. "I know it's been a tough few months, but it will get better." He said and subtlety looks to Nick wearing some dark shades next to Judy. "First up. Francine, McHorn, Grizzoli, Tundra SWAT." He said holding up a file as the elephant, rhino, and polar bear walk away with it. "Second. Fangmeyer, Delgato, Wolford, undercover Sahara." He said holding up the second file and the white wolf, hippo, and wolf grabs it as they dress up in different animal outfits. "And thirdly. Officer Nick and Judy."

Judy looked particularly excited as Nick chuckles a bit at her enthusiasm.

"Parking duty." Bogo said flatly and Judy's ears drop as she held a dismayed expression as Nick pulls down his glasses a little. "Just kidding." Bogo said chuckling now. "We got a little theft down at an antique shop. Few thousand bucks' worth. Watch it." He said holding out the file as Nick grabs it and they both walk out of the room.

Judy giggles after they left the room and grabs the file and looks it over and sighs in relief that it wasn't a one page Otterton file. Nick just pats her head and Judy glares up to him as Nick walks down to the garage before she follows.

* * *

"Well, this is the easiest job ever." Nick muses as he partly reads the file and licks at one of his pawsicles and Judy drives the large ZPD car.

Judy rolls her eyes. "Nick. Read through it. You have to know the details of every single part. I couldn't have asked you for anything if I didn't notice Otterton having that pawsicle."

Nick hums. "Then I guess it was a good thing I did my con huh?"

Judy sighs and brakes hard at a red light and sends Nick forward. "Oops." She said as Nick came back up and had the pawsicle on his face.

Nick groans and pulls at it and rips it off. "Ow. Smart bunny."

Judy smiles. "Dumb fox."

Nick grins. "You know you love me." He said as Judy starts driving again.

Judy hums. "Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do." She said mostly to herself before she stops. "Okay. Let's go find our thief." She said getting out.

Nick sighs and bites off a piece of the pawsicle before getting out and following Judy as they enter the store. "Geez. You think this place could be even worse for wear." He said nonchalantly as he looks at everything dusted and old.

Judy hits his chest without looking. "Be respectful Nick. Besides, some of this stuff is cool." She said looking at a crystal piece.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say carrots."

Judy sighs and walks up to the counter. "Hello? ZPD here to look at your theft incident."

"Oh good. Finally." A voice said around a corner of a doorway and out steps an old female ram. "I have been waiting for help to arrive. Can you really get my vase back?"

Judy was already taking notes as she wrote down the stolen item is a vase. "Yes, we can. So what happened?"

She hums. "I was in the back taking inventory when the door opened and I thought it was just a regular customer. Little did I know was that it was the thief and he decided to open this case and take the vase inside." She said pointing to a glass case which was left open. "Ran right out the front door before I even realized it. Don't know why they want this old thing. It's only worth around three grand."

Judy sighs. "The things animals do for money. Mind if we take a look?"

She chuckles. "Not at all. Go right ahead." She said before heading to the back again as Judy takes a closer look at the case.

"Carrots?" Nick calls.

"Not now Nick. I'm looking for any indication of who might have done this." Judy said looking through the case.

"But carrots…" Nick tries as he stares out the front window.

"Not now. I think I might have found a clue." Judy said trying to reach a corner for something.

"Is it soft fur with very small scratch marks?" Nick suddenly asks.

Judy stops as she looks at the clue and sees it was that. "How did you…?" She asks turning to him.

Nick points out the window. "Where else can you keep a vase that big?" He asks and she hurries over and sees he was pointing to a storage unit area.

"Oh. I'm guessing you saw the perp." Judy asks looking up to him.

Nick nods. "Bigger than us, but I'm sure that won't be a problem. We faced down three rams and a sheep. I think we can take one." Nick brags walking out.

Judy shakes her head before looking behind her. "We'll be back with your vase." She calls.

"Don't hurt yourself, dear." The ram calls back.

Judy chuckles as she hurries up to catch Nick and meets up with him at the entrance of the storage units. "Okay. Where do we start master tracker?" She asks teasingly.

Nick gives a sleepy gaze to her. "Carrots, do you doubt me that much?" He asks harmoniously before Judy hits his arm. "Ow. Take it easy." He said grabbing the area and rubbing it.

Judy just smirks and walks into the halls of doors. "Come on fluff tail. We got a vase to find."

Nick sighs and starts to follow. "You always want to make things fun huh?"

Judy seems to grin. "That's your department." She said before stopping and her ears start to move in every direction. "This way." She said a bit quiet and runs down another hall with Nick following close behind before she stops at a corner and they both peek around to see two white wolves talking to each other as they had the vase in between them. Judy quickly pulls her head back and looks to Nick. "Okay. You need to go the other way and cut off their escape. I'll try and stop them here."

Nick instantly looked a little worried. "Carrots, they are wolves."

Judy raises an eyebrow. "We faced worse."

Nick stares at her before sighing. "Fine. I'll see you at the other end then." He said before running off and heads around a corner as Judy peeks back and sees some money being exchanged. "Okay, Judy. You worked your life for this." She said to herself before taking a deep breath and jumps around the corner. "ZPD! Freeze!" She shouted as she gets ready to catch them.

"You brought the cops!" The far wolf shouted at the other.

The one nearest to her glares at him. "I didn't! They must have just stumbled on us."

"Wait." The first wolf said and peeks around him to look at Judy. "It's just a rabbit. Well, this is easy." He said smirking and shrugging before picking up the vase. "I think you can find your own way out."

The near wolf glares at him. "You mean you won't help me with the cop?"

"Nope. Good luck." The far wolf said walking off before Nick steps around the corner in front of him. "Oh. Right. They travel in pairs. Even easier." He said putting the vase down and almost readies his stance in an attempt to claw at Nick.

Nick huffs as he looks him over. "Should have been more careful and maybe try a back alley first."

The far wolf grins. "I'm going to make a name for myself soon. Might as well start now." He said before lunging and hits Nick as they both tumbled to the ground trying to get the upper paw on each other.

Judy glares at the near wolf as he turns to her. "He did say it would be easy." He said before Judy runs up to him quickly and jumps and kicks him under the chin and sends him back. "Got quite a kick don't ya? Well come on." He declares as Judy charges again before he moves his head up and back as Judy tries to get him again with a kick but he quickly sends a punch, aiming from behind her as she quickly tries to kick off his chest before she felt his fist connected with her back and makes her smash into him before she fell and then rolls away as she gets ready to strike him again.

Nick glares at the wolf as he tries to claw at him before Nick brings his foot up between them and kicks him off and he quickly gets up before charging and bum rushes into his chest into the wall and pulls back a fist and punches him straight into the muzzle before grabbing his head and brings him down and smashes his face into his knee and kicks him away into the wall. "Judy." Nick said quickly as the wolf was knocked out and he sees her jumping around and trying to trip him up. "Atta boy carrots." Nick said as he tries to sneak up on the wolf before the wolf was able to have a window and kicks her away into the wall and makes her hit her head on it and makes her groan in slight pain before Nick's eyes grew sharp at that.

Judy groans and stumbled a bit before quickly getting up and stops at the sight of Nick all over the wolf as he snarls and then claws at the wolf's head and makes him yelp before punching him down before grabbing his tail and pulls him off behind him into the wall next to the other knocked out wolf as Nick snarls and glares at the two.

"Nick?" Judy calls and Nick quickly turns to her and she gasps shocked as she sees the sharp pupils and brandished claws. "Nick." She said worriedly before Nick snarls and shakes his head a bit and his eyes return to normal and he looks at her confused.

"Um, carrots? Why are you looking at me like that?" Nick asks confused before looking around and spots the two wolves. "Oh. They're out. And the vase is intact. Hey, you think we get a finder's fee for bringing it back?" Nick asks grinning as he goes over to the vase.

Judy stares at Nick as she thinks back to what happened. 'But…the nighthowler should have been cured from his body. He shouldn't go feral.' She thinks as to why it's happening again and this time he's freed.

Nick looks over when Judy didn't replay with her usual negativity to his brash ideas. "Carrots? You okay?"

Judy keeps watching him for any signs of going feral. "Yeah. Fine." She said slightly shaky as Nick raises an eyebrow and looks back at the two wolves before taking out some cuffs and starts to cuff them.

"You should call this in carrots." Nick calls before hearing nothing for a bit and looks to see her gone. "Carrots?"

Judy pants heavily as she thinks of the situations of what's going on. 'Maybe some nighthowler is still there. Maybe all we need to do is head to the hospital and get the cure and he'll be right as rain. Yeah. Perfect plan.' She thinks as she heads to the car and calls in the situation as she kept thinking. 'I hope it's that.'


	3. Listen Close

Judy nervously types away on her computer to write up the report and looks to the side of her eyes and sees Nick out of the corner of her eyes as he seems to lazily write down his report and constantly make mistakes on it that he soon corrects as he lazily drinks from a coffee cup.

"Carrots?"

Judy yelps quietly as she jumped in her seat before composing herself. "What is it, Nick?" She asks quickly.

Nick hums. "Is firefight one word or two?" He asks as he kept typing away.

Judy blinks and turns toward him. "Nick…there were no guns."

Nick turns to her grinning. "Come on carrots. Wouldn't it be fun to put that in?"

Judy frowns. "Nick, that's illegal."

Nick chuckles and turns back to his computer. "It was worth a shot. So fistfight or pawfight?"

Judy opens her mouth to speak before stopping and blinking. "Um…go with paw. We had to use our feet at times."

Nick nods as he puts that in the report. "So…what do you usually do after something like this? Dinner? Exercise? Maybe a little firing range?"

Judy stops and hums. "Well…normally…dinner. But…"

Nick looks at her and raises his sunglasses onto his head. "But?"

Judy clears her throat. "Well…we have to go to the hospital."

Nick blinks confused at that. "Hospital? Carrots, we're cleared. Besides, nothing bad in that fight."

Judy lets out a nervous smile. "Well, we have to make sure. You don't want to be benched without pay because you missed a visit."

Nick stares at her before humming. "Sounds bad. Alright. Let's go." He said getting off his chair and grabs his coffee and sips it on the way as Judy quickly grabs her phone and hurries after him. "Still hate needles. Times I wish I was actually savage so I wouldn't remember any of it and you can stick me all you like." He says chuckling as Judy follows with a nervous chuckle while looking a bit worried and remembers what happened in the exhibit. Nick turns and walks backward as he looks to her. "Would that be good or bad?"

Judy lowers her ears as she looks away a bit. "Well…depends. I guess it's fine if you are really afraid, but not if you can take it."

Nick nods and spins back around. "Okay then carrots. Let's go."

Judy nods slowly as she kept a watch on his eyes.

* * *

"Nick, take them off." Judy says frowning as she crosses her arms.

Nick shakes his head as he gets a grip on his glasses. "No. These are mine and you know you it."

Judy rolls her eyes as the badger doctor that treated her walks in before he looks up and stops. "None of you are savage right?"

Judy quickly shakes her head as Nick grins and she knew what he was planning. "No. Have you ever made a vaccine for nighthowlers?" She asks hopefully they have something permanent.

The badger sighs. "No. It's just a cure and nothing else. It's not possible like regular bacteria and everything. Just have to live with the cure. Okay, so let's see." He says walking up to Nick and looks him over.

Judy steps out for a bit and sighs as she puts her hands on her face. "Please be okay." She whispers to herself.

"Miss Hopps?" The badger asks walking out of the room.

Judy looks to him worried. "Is he feral?"

The badger raises an eyebrow confused. "Um…no. He's in perfect health. Lay off the coffee, though." He mutters to the side before looking back at her. "He's fine and can continue work." He says before walking off.

Judy blinks. "Wait. What's your name?"

The badger looks back at her. "Dr. Misk. Good luck on the job." He says over his shoulder.

Judy stops as he left. "But…I'm sure he went savage."

"Carrots?" Nick asks suddenly behind her and she yelps. "Something wrong? You've been acting weird all day." He asks raising his glasses onto his head.

Judy collects himself quickly. "No. I'm fine. It's nothing. So…checkup went well?"

Nick nods and holds up a lollipop. "And got a free snack." He says before taking off the wrapper and sticks it into his mouth. "Back to work?" He asks with his mouth full.

Judy rolls her eyes before sighing. "No. We are done for today. I clocked us out when we left."

Nick smiles. "Aw. You're such a good friend. Dinner?"

Judy sighs. "Yeah. But I am not paying again like last time. Forgot your wallet my tail." She grumbles.

Nick gives a hurt look. "I did. I did not skimp on you like when we first met."

Judy shakes her head before walking off. "When will you learn?"

"Oh come on carrots. I was getting paid at that time." Nick tries to defend as he follows her.

* * *

Judy walks into her room and shuts the door behind her and tosses her keys onto the table before reaching behind her and takes out the tranquilizer at her waist and puts it on the table before staring at it. "Thank goodness." She says happy she didn't have to use it as Chief Bogo gave it to her with a very powerful sedative when she told him about Nick at the storage building.

She sighs and trudges over to her bed before falling onto it and sighs into the sheets. "Oh, Nick." She groans before turning over and stares at the ceiling. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Try living!" Her neighbor shouted through her wall and makes the pictures on the wall shake.

"Hey shut up! She's got a boyfriend!"

"You shut up!"

She groans again before looking to her clothing and sees she's still wearing her ZPD clothing and gets up and starts to take off her vest and puts it on the desk before reaching for her gloves and boots and places them on the chair and then her shirt and throws it onto the desk and sits down on the bed.

She groans again as she rubs her face with her hands and glares at the phone and huffs. "Stupid Nick." She grumbles before snatching the phone and dials Nick's number. She sighs as it calls him before it answers.

"Hello, my dear carrots. To what do I owe this late night call? You miss me that much?" Nick teases and Judy pinches the bridge between her eyes.

"No. You are okay, right? No feral feelings or anything?" Judy asks frowning to the phone.

Nick pauses for a bit. "Not that I know about. Why? Think I'm going crazy?"

Judy quickly shakes her head before realizing he can't see. "No. Not like that. It's just…Nick…you went savage again."

Nick held a long pause at that before he starts chuckling. "Nice try carrots. That's real funny. The one thing I know is I went savage one time and I'm cured of that."

Judy became more worried. "I see. Well…I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Night Judy." Nick says before ending the call and Judy slowly puts her phone down before realizing he called her Judy and not carrots.

"You are making this job harder." Judy grumbles.

"And it will get only harder as time goes on!" Her neighbor shouts as she lays down in bed.

"Oh shut up already!"

"You shut up!"

Judy just places a pillow over her head and groans.

* * *

Judy paces a bit at her desk as Nick still hasn't arrived and it's given her time to think. 'What am I going to do? There has to be a way to deal with Nick. Maybe…eyes change. I can just watch his eyes. Then there's the way he acts. I just have to watch him and the eyes."

"What's this about eyes carrots?"

Judy yelps and jumps into the air into her seat before spinning in her seat towards him. "Nick. Don't do that." She scolds frowning to him.

Nick chuckles as he drinks his coffee. "Come on. You know me carrots. Besides, I'm a fox. I sneak and take."

Judy points at him. "Don't you dare steal while on the job. It's not good on your record."

Nick rolls his eyes. "So what's this about eyes and watching?"

Judy blushes a bit. "Nothing Nick. It doesn't matter."

Nick pulls his glasses down a bit. "Doesn't sound like it." Judy was about to speak before being interrupted. "Carrots, I have been on the streets a long time. What's wrong?" He asks taking off his glasses and puts them in his pocket.

Judy stares at him as she watches his eyes for any pupil change. "It's just…do you remember anything when we went after that vase?"

Nick hums as he drums the cup in his hand. "Yeah. We went in. Found them. Took them down. Saved the vase and we got a little finder's fee."

Judy blinks. "Finder's fee?" She asks before frowning and placing her hands on her hips at that.

Nick chuckles nervously a bit. "Yeah. I might have fibbed."

Judy held a frown before holding her hand. "Cup."

Nick looks worried to his coffee before slowly giving it to her and before he could even react, she splashes him with the coffee and throws the cup and hits him on the head. "Owie. Carrots." He whines as he felt his uniform getting sticky.

Judy huffs. "Serves you right. Next time we roll by; you are giving the money back."

Nick groans as he pulls at his uniform. "Yes, ma'am."

Judy nods and turns her chair back to her computer. "Now go get cleaned up. You have more paperwork to do."

Nick sighs as he starts to walk away. "Yes, ma'am." He says trying to keep his uniform away from his fur by pulling at it.

Judy looks at him out of the corner of her eyes before seeing him gone around a corner and pulls out a drawer and takes out a filled coffee cup and rolls over to Nick's desk before placing the cup nearby. 'No change. So then it's the usual things we do or the things he talks about. What was so special about the vase case?' She thinks to herself as she rolls back to her desk and starts to write up the many reports needed.

When Nick came back with a fresh uniform, he trudges back to his desk and sits in his seat before seeing the hot coffee sitting nearby and smiles. "Thanks, Judy." He whispers taking it and drinks as Judy turns her ears toward him at that.

'Again. He said my name again. What is going on? This is not the buddy cop thing I have been hoping for with Nick.' Judy thinks trying to busy herself on the reports.

* * *

'Take two.' Judy thinks as she looks at the menu and looks at Nick from the side of her view as he is choosing as well. 'No reaction yet. I may need more intense public talk. But should I choose the argument as?' She asks herself as Nick chooses what he want and actually pays up before Judy makes hers and pays as well.

"So carrots. Cop life still working out?" Nick asks putting his feet up on the table.

Judy sighs. "You're such a jerk."

Nick blinks and looks to her as his glasses slip. "Huh?"

Judy frown to him. "You're such a big jerk."

Nick blinks confused as he takes off his glasses. "Okay, carrots. What's going on?"

Judy scoffs as she kept watching his eyes. "What's going on is that you're a big sit on your ass and let everything come to you."

Nick is getting more confused by the second. "Carrots…"

"And another thing. Carrots? That's my nickname? How about I give you one like fluffy tail?" Judy interrupts as she points at him before Nick quickly grabs her hand.

Nick looks worried as he looks to Judy. "Judy, what's wrong?"

Judy sighs as she barely saw a change. "Sorry Nick. I'm under a lot of pressure lately."

Nick sighs in relief as he reaches over and felt her forehead. "I see. Well, maybe it's time to relax with some hot food." He says grinning towards the counter as he sniffs the air.

Judy blinks at him before realizing something. "Nick?"

Nick hums and looks to her. "Yeah, carrots?"

Judy frowns a bit. "Can you…still smell…" She takes a quick look around the restaurant partially full. "Your mark?" She whispers.

Nick stops as he stares at her before sighing. "Yeah. I am carrots. Those marks are hard to get rid of."

Judy sighs and rubs at her neck. "Do you…feel anything different…about me?" She asks looking away.

Nick sighs. "I still feel the same as the day I met carrots. Besides, that mark was your saving grace. Nothing more. If I hadn't marked you, I bet you my feral side would have gutted you alive. And he almost did." He says looking at the scared marks hidden under her uniform and fur.

Judy reaches up to her scars without realizing it and sighs. "Yeah. That's true. Well…I survived. Heh. Officer Hopps. Survived an almost near instant death at the hands of her partner and was able to control him enough to…oh, I can already see the stories they will write about that part. Maybe you overpowering me and I didn't control you in time. One gory and one…well…steamy." She says smirking and makes Nick blush. "Or doing it the opposite way. All savage and I can control you at a whim." She keeps going and makes Nick pull at his collar as he looks away blushing. "Or maybe…"

"Carrots." Nick scolds quietly and flicks his eyes to the nearby patrons who stopped their meal and stares at them and Judy just gives a wave and smile before looking back to Nick slyly. "You just love messing with me, don't you?"

Judy chuckles. "Or maybe Bellwether hit us both and now we're both rutting ourselves to death?" She asks watching his reaction as his eye pupils became sharp for a second. "Still in that exhibit and it turns out the nighthowler had an aphrodisiac and we are…"

"Judy!" Nick hisses quietly as he glares at her and his eyes turn sharp for a few seconds before turning back to normal.

Judy sighs as she leans back in her seat. 'Extreme emotion. That's the explanation. He needs extreme emotion. I have to be careful then. Who knows if I can control him.' She thinks before smiling to him. "Easy Nick. I'm just kidding. Now take it easy and eat up. I'm sure we both need it. We could have a heavy call come in."

Nick sighs and covers his face with his hands as he blushes. "Don't do that carrots. That is very embarrassing."

Judy chuckles as she fiddles with a napkin she grabs from the container and fiddles with it and makes shapes. 'This is going to be a tough partnership.' She thinks to herself before Nick gets his food and he digs in like crazy. 'And it might be hard to tell if he is savage.'

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I'm going to play L.A. Noire to get some regular missions based on the side missions and then the main missions as a sort of driving ones for the plot here. And this whole emotional thing, it can be hard to tell what is counted as extreme as you can be extremely calm and yet it can count. Extreme. See? So the question is, how much can feral Nick hold out for his dear Judy?**


	4. Protect and Serve

Judy ended up watching two things. The filled roads of Zootopia. And then there's…

"Hey carrots. Did you ever get any calls when you were a meter maid?" Nick asks looking to her as he mindlessly ate their doggy bag.

Judy rolls her eyes. "Hardly. Meter maid cars don't have a radio. So if we get into trouble, we have to rely on the radios on us. And those sometimes goes out of range."

Nick scoffs. "Cheapos. You can't ever skimp when a life could be at stake."

Judy sighs and leans back in her seat as she kept driving. "Welcome to Zootopia, you might say?"

Nick chuckles once. "There's that. But this is you carrots. The hero cop who went from a meter maid to a full blown cop in just a few days. Most would probably kill to get into your position and then never get that chance."

Judy smiles as she watches his eyes and sees nothing changing. 'Mild emotions.' She chuckles as she turns back to the road. "Well thank you for the compliment Nick. That means a lot coming from you."

Nick grins. "So do I get a prize or you doing my paperwork?" He asks stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Don't push it."

Nick chuckles. "It was worth a shot." He says muffled behind the food.

Judy shakes her head as they head into a new development area in the Sahara district. "At least it's quiet today. Maybe we can go back to the precinct without any calls today."

"All units. 211 in progress on 8th and Houser. Suspect is now on foot."

Nick looks out the window and sees they are on 8th and Houser and sees a car with its door wide open on the side of the road on the other side of the construction lot with two figures running from it and one limping. "Spoke too soon carrots." He said putting his glasses on and packing the food away.

Judy shakes her head a little as she grabs the radio. "Car 213. We are nearby. Be advised. Might have a 207. Let's go Nick." She says as he turns on the siren and she drives onto the construction lot after the two figures who soon reveal themselves to be a dark wolf and a young cheetah. "ZPD! Freeze!" Judy yells over the megaphone.

The wolf looks back to them glaring before continuing to run as he kept a grip on the cheetah's wrist before the cheetah slides and then pushed its legs under his chin and makes him let go before shaking his head and runs off.

"Nick. Deal with the cheetah and call it in." Judy says getting out of the car and runs after the wolf through the unfinished buildings. Judy suddenly ducks as a few hammers went past her head before trying to keep up. "ZPD! Stop!" She yells as the wolf jumps over the construction fence before she follows as well and stops as she sees him going into the housing district. "Damn it." She curses as she takes out the tranquilizer gun from behind her under her shirt and aims carefully. "Hold…"

The wolf pants as he ran before yelping as he falls and skids down along the sidewalk knocked out with a dart in his tail.

Judy blinks and sighs in relief as she hostlers the gun away before walking over and starts to cuff the wolf. "Hopps." Nick calls driving over with the car and steps out. "You okay?"

Judy nods as she starts to drag the wolf. "Yeah. Fine. A little help?" She asks dragging him to the car before Nick lifts him up and puts him in the backseat. "Thanks. At least this an open and shut case."

Nick sighs. "Yeah." He says looking back to the road and they see the cheetah walking over and sees a female cheetah in a suit. "You okay?"

The cheetah nods as she walks up to the car and stares at the wolf. "Tch. Idiot. Simple carjacker. Do I need to put a statement?"

Judy nods. "If you want him put away."

The cheetah sighs. "Okay. I guess I'll see you at the station." She says before walking off back to the open car.

Nick turns to Judy at that point. "I love this job." He says grinning.

Judy rolls her eyes before getting into the driver seat and Nick gets into the passenger side. "Nice work Nick." She says driving off.

Nick nods before turning to her. "What are you doing with that gun?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

Judy clears her throat. "Just in case you know. Can't be too careful."

Nick raises his eyebrow higher. "Carrots, you are fast and can take down a rhino. I don't think you need it for a wolf. What's the real reason?"

Judy west her lips as she looks away a bit. "Do you trust me?"

Nick became confused at that point. "Of course I do. But I can't with you hiding things. So why do you have a tranq gun?"

Judy sighs and pulls over to the side and turns off the car. "After the whole…Bellwether case at the exhibit. Chief Bogo gave me the gun after he realized normal tranquilizer won't work. So he gave an elephant strength. The one he shot at you was horse strength."

Nick eyes her carefully. "So you had that the whole time since I've been back? The whole time?"

Judy nods slowly. "But only after the vase case. When I told him what happened, he immediately gave me the gun and this case." She said pulling out a small case from her back pocket and opens it to show four places for darts with one missing. "I'm sorry Nick. But…I think I now know what's going on."

Nick frowns as puts his glasses away. "And that is?"

Judy looks to him a bit before starting up the car. "we have to get this guy processed so let's…"

"Judy."

Judy stops at that point and slowly looks to Nick to see him almost looking worried. "Yeah…?"

Nick kept frowning. "Do you still fear us predators?" Judy opens her mouth to speak only to stop for a second. "Well?"

Judy looks to him now, worried out of her mind as she watches his eyes start to waver. "Nick, I…"

"Oh my aching head…and ass." They hear the wolf groan as he sits up in his seat and looks to them. "Ah crap."

Nick frowns to him. "You shut up and stay in your seat."

The wolf growls. "And why should I…"

Nick growls loudly as they both recoil at the sight of him with sharp pupils as he glares to the wolf. "Sit." He growls and the wolf immediately shuts up and shuts his mouth before Nick turns to Judy and sees she has loaded another dart into her gun.

Judy gulps. "Don't…" She almost whispers.

Nick keeps his teeth bared at her before he shakes his head and holds a hand to his head as Judy watches as Nick turns slowly to her and sighs and sits back into his seat. "Let's go."

Judy stares at him as his eyes are now back to normal before putting her gun onto the table between them and starts to drive off as Nick eyes her and the gun a few times while the wolf gulps at the sight of a savage fox.

* * *

Judy stares up at the large rhino wearing boxing gloves as they stood in a ring in training clothes. "Just so you know, it's better to have no gloves. You do more damage with gloves."

The rhino blinks and looks to the gloves before taking them off as they only stayed in their headgear. "You okay?"

Judy nods as she starts to hop back and forth and puts up her fists. "Yeah."

"You don't seem like it." He says looking her over and notices the ragged look. "Where's your partner?" He asks looking over to his lion partner who gives a wave.

Judy shrugs. "No idea. But he might be…"

"Fights over boys." Nick says walking in his academy training clothes.

Judy blinks as she looks at him and he climbs into the ring as the rhino gets out. "Nick…what are you doing?"

Nick sighs as he reaches into his pockets and starts to wrap some bandages around his hands. "Remember, I was out on the streets while I lived in the city. I know a thing or two." Judy looks to her own hands before some bandages landed on them. "Wraps them. Otherwise it will hurt like the dickens."

Judy looks up to him for a moment before sighing and starts to wrap her hands before tying them off and flexes her hands. "Okay. So NICK?!" She yells jumping to the side of the ring from a punch and looks to see Nick punching his fists together. "What the heck?!"

Nick turns to look at her and she sees his eye pupils waver for a second before they go back to normal. "Come on carrots. I thought you can take down pointy nose over there easy?" Nick taunts as he casually walks over.

The rhino gives a dismissive grunt as he grabs his things and walks off.

Judy huffs as she puts her fists up. "I can. It's just they can hurt themselves and I help along."

Nick smirks. "Well come on then. Try to make me hit me."

Judy glares at him as they wait at their spots before Judy takes a small step forward and Nick takes one step. "We can't fight if we stay apart."

Nick chuckles. "Well then just ran carrots. Isn't that what rabbits do Hopps?"

Judy frowns and runs up to him as Nick prepares to punch her before she immediately runs to the side and heads for the rope as Nick shakes his head before she jumps onto the rope and launches off toward him before Nick ducks and reaches up and grabs her leg before slamming her into the ground.

Nick chuckles as he steps away. "Told you. I know tricks."

Judy scoffs as she gets back up before turning to him and starts to hop back and forward again. "What are you doing Nick?"

Nick gives a sleepy smile to her. "Simple. Helping out your problems with me. If you attack me, then maybe you won't have any lingering thoughts about it."

Judy stares at him and watches as his eyes kept wavering. 'The heck? It's only supposed to be extreme emotion. He's not even moving that much and acting bored. How the heck is he changing?' Judy sighs. "Fine then. Why don't you attack me?"

Nick smirks. "You sure carrots?"

Judy nods and Nick charges and she dodges before he grabs her hand and flings her toward the rope and it makes it bend outward before she reorientates herself turns her feet toward Nick and the rope slings her back toward him before she gasps quietly as she sees the sharpness in his pupils. 'Shit.' She thinks before Nick quickly grabs her foot and slings her onto the ground before he grabs her hands and holds her down as he growls under his breath at her. 'How? It's supposed to be extreme emotions. How is this happening?' Judy thinks panicked as Nick leans down toward her until their noses were touching and she blushes hard at that. 'He's…not himself. This Nick, this fighting Nick, it's not the Nick I know. How can I…?' She stops as she remembers that savage animals were basically the animals running on their instinct now. 'Of course, but…they don't fight their mates…do they?' She thinks before Nick starts to sniff at her neck. 'That's right. Get the scent. Your scent. Come on. Snap out of it.'

Nick keeps sniffing her neck before letting his tongue hang out a little and licks at her neck and makes her yelp quietly and shiver. 'Not here Nick. Damn it.' She thinks as he keeps giving small licks on her neck. 'Okay. How did I calm her down in the exhibit? What was it? Pull his tie? Hold him down?' She was then broken out of her thoughts as gives a nibble on her neck and slowly moves down to her shoulder. 'What was…oh Nick. Okay. I won't lie. This feels so good. But…' Judy tries to frown to him. "Nick. Stop it."

Nick keeps licking at her neck before Judy tries to push up her hands and he pushes them back down hard. "Ow. Okay. Nick, enough." She says looking to him still at her neck. "Nick, look at me." she says softly and he slowly stops and turns his eyes at her. "Marking your property huh? Well not like this and not here. We will do it later." Nick slowly blinks at her and she stares back at his sharp eyes. "Come on Nick. Let me up…please?" She asks smiling a bit and Nick loosens his grip before slowly sitting up and pulling Judy along with her and into a hug at which point he starts to nuzzle her and makes her sigh.

"Dang it Nick." Judy curses as she tries to go along with the nuzzling until he finishes. 'At least his fur is soft and not as pins and needles. Quite nice actually. Wait…what the heck am I thinking?' She thinks before Nick finishes nuzzling her and pulls his head back to look at her with a slight pant. "You big lug." She says as Nick nuzzles their noses together for a bit before Judy grabs his muzzle and stops him. "Okay Fluff Tail, time to come out of it." She says and stops as she felt a heavy beat in his muzzle. 'Heartbeat is fast alright.' Judy sighs and slowly moves her hand on his muzzle down his face and slowly onto his chest. "It's okay. There's nothing here to bother us. Just calm down and we can rest easy."

Nick growls slightly louder as he wraps his arms tighter and his tail wraps around her and pulls her closer. Judy rolls her eyes as she just leans on her arm on him as he softly and slowly nuzzles her on the top of her head and sometimes gives a nibble or two to the base of her ears before he finally lays back onto the floor and drags her along with him as he closes his eyes and loosens his grip.

Judy sighs in relief as her ears land on his chest. "Finally." She says before hearing his heartbeat calm down. "About time too. Guess there is something else involved. But first…" She says to herself before trying to slowly get out from his grip before Nick suddenly tightened his arms around her and snuggles into her. Judy yelps and frowns. "Damn it Nick."

Judy stares at Nick as she watches him snore quietly before she hears the door open and looks to see Clawhauser walking in with a big gym bag and stops at the sight of them as he then drops it.

"Don't ask."


	5. Let It Go

"You have to kidding me. You have to be kidding me." Bogo mutters as he paces in front of his desk as Judy sat in one of the big chairs.

Judy sighs. "I don't know what else to tell you. I thought extreme emotions did it. The talk at the diner, the wolf. It was supposed to be just that. But…a simple spar with me without anything bothering him…this is so confusing."

Bogo glares slightly at her. "I am getting you off the force." Judy looks shocked at him with that. "Temporary." He reassures. "You and Wilde are off the job and on the street for now. You won't be on the clock, but you can still do your job. I need you to take care of this problem. It will be a matter of time before a lawsuit or worse, calls for him to be put down, comes in."

Judy keeps staring at him before sighing. "Yes, sir."

Bogo nods and sits back down at his desk. "Good. I'm sure you have more darts just in case. Find the cause and either stop it or lead him away from it. Tell me what is it so we can take measures. Is that clear?"

Judy nods as she jumps off her seat. "Yes, sir."

Bogo sighs as he leans back in his seat. "Good. Dismissed."

Judy sighs as she walks out the door and shuts the door behind her before groaning out loud as she covers her face with her hands. "Damn it, Nick." She curses before walking back to her desk and finds Nick on his desk ideally typing away.

Nick's ears perk up and he turns to see Judy looking distraught over something. "Hey, carrots. What's wrong?"

Judy frowns a little and sighs. "We're now on leave."

Nick blinks surprised before clearing out his ears and turns one to her. "Repeat that."

Judy frowns more and grabs his ear and pulls his head toward her. "We are on leave." She says a bit mad before letting him go and makes him rub at his ear.

Nick groans as he pulls at his ear a bit. "Seriously? What happened?"

Judy crosses her arms and taps her foot. "Just grab your things. We need to leave before they pack on more days or worse, weeks, months even." She says before grabbing a few things from her desk and leaves.

Nick raises an eyebrow before grabbing his glasses and shuts off the computer before following her.

* * *

Nick taps his foot in the air as he relaxes in his chair at the cafe as he waits for Judy to come back with their meals. "At least I can be lazy and not get yelled at." He muses before feeling a splash of cold water over him, making him sputter and sit fully in his chair as he shakes himself before looking to Judy standing beside him with an empty cup and a tray of drinks and food. "Reason carrots?"

Judy scoffs. "You were lazy. I have to keep up your training." She says putting the tray on the table before taking the seat opposite of him. "And don't put your foot up on the table. That's disgusting."

Nick smirks. "Aw, carrots. Why do you say that? It's relaxing and you can just stare at the sky all day and no one bothers you."

Judy holds up another cup of water.

Nick holds his hands up. "I know when I am beaten."

Judy smirks in the victory. "Good." She says putting the cup down. "Now eat up. At least you can enjoy a meal with me before we both head home. I doubt we are going to see each other during our leave." She says picking up salad pieces.

Nick hums as he leans forward on the table toward her. "Aw. You will miss me carrots. Why not hang with me? I'll show you my place."

Judy raises an eyebrow toward him. "Seriously? That rinky-dink place?"

Nick grins. "You saw my tax form. Now how about I give you the grand tour?"

Judy tilts her head slightly at that.

* * *

"Welcome to my crib." Nick proclaims pushing open the old door and Judy steps in and goes wide eyed at the sight. Nick chuckles as he puts the boxed takeout onto the nearby table filled with mail and other, possibly old, boxed take outs. "Nice pad, right?" He asks as Judy looks around and sees the mess of an apartment with messy clothes everywhere and piles of takeout boxes on the tables and couch.

Nick sighs as he heads to the small kitchen area and digs into the fridge which is almost barren except for a couple water bottles and some fruits which now have been over-ripe. "Would you like good old ripe apple and some water?"

Judy's jaw drops as she realizes he's living day to day with this. "Nick…where's the money going with your job? What about the two hundred bucks a day speech?"

Nick grins at her. "Payoffs. I still owe Mr. Big the trouble I caused and his family taking care of me when I needed it. Then there's paying off Finnick. Oh, can't forget the bills." He says opening the freezer and takes out a cold bottle of soda.

Judy slowly looks over to the bills on the table. "Nick…how much do you owe?" She asks and sees the overdue marks on the bills.

Nick hums. "About…" He opens the caps on the bottle. "A couple hundred grand. Why? You offering to help pay it all off?" He asks before drinking away.

Judy frowns to him. "Yeah right." She says looking to the side and notices a dark marble room and recoils at the sight of a bright white stain on the marble she can see before seeing another door and noticed it closed and walks over to it as Nick watches her with a sleepy smile.

Judy slowly opens the door and peeks inside before opening it fully and sees the small messed up bed with pieces of clothing on it and a table beside it filled with more bills and a dresser haphazardly filled with clothes. "Nick…how often do you live here?"

Nick hums as he falls onto the couch and relaxes. "When I need to sleep and sometimes eat and prepare for my next scam."

Judy looks to him at that. "So…you never clean?"

Nick chuckles and looks to her. "You…" He stops as Judy gives him a glare. "Never mind. Any case, I tried to but…it got bigger and bigger every day so I stopped altogether."

Judy glares at him. "Nick, you need like a hazmat team in here just to deal with all this."

Nick shrugs. "If I just have to pay around a hundred bucks. I'll pay it. Would be better than me paying for a lot of cleaning supplies and then spending hours of work that would make a, even more, mess."

Judy raises a finger to him before stopping and thinks about it. "Actually…now that I think about it, that might have to happen."

Nick chuckles. "That's the spirit carrots. Besides, I'm putting money back into the economy. I'm doing good for the city and not like the lowlifes who try to keep it…or the crazy rich." He says after a few seconds.

Judy sighs and rubs her face and shakes her head. "Oh, Nick. I don't know anyone though so you are on your own with that. Next time I come here, you better have all this clean."

Nick holds up two fingers in a salute. "Scout's honor." He says smiling.

Judy stares at him before shaking her head. "Don't blow this Nick." She says now walking past.

Nick smirks and quickly wraps an arm around her and picks her up before putting her on the couch. "Come on carrots. I got a TV and we can watch the news." He says grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

Judy frown to him. "Nick, I have to go."

Nick hums as he holds up the tranquilizer gun. "To reload this?"

Judy stops as she stares at it before slowly looking to Nick's disapproving face that she saw before at the press conference. "Um…Nick I…"

Nick tosses the gun to his other hand and sets it down on the table before opening an empty takeout box and places it inside before closing it and burying it under some newspapers and magazines. "Want to explain why you have one of these while we are off duty?" Judy tries to speak and could barely form words before Nick frowns and shuts her up. "Judy, you need to tell me why you have this and don't say for protection from criminals because that would mean that I am one."

Judy stops as he uses her name again. "Nick…I…"

Nick takes a sip of the soda before putting it away and leans toward her. "I'm waiting." Judy tries to form words before feeling a set of hands on hers and ankles her stop. "Calm down and tell me or it's the door for you." Nick says sternly.

Judy gulps before he lets go and she takes a small breath. "Nick…that is for you."

Nick stops and quickly digs into the pile of trash and takes out the gun and holds it up to her. "This is for me? Not for any other animal? Not even that wolf?"

Judy stares at him sadly before sighing and putting her head down. "Yes."

Nick throws the gun away to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room before turning to her. "So this whole time, the whole time we are partners, you were ready to shoot me when you wanted?"

Judy quickly looks to him sadly. "It was never like that."

Nick frowns as his eyes start to waver. "Then what was it like? Target practice?"

"You are savage Nick." Judy says quickly before slowly looking back down again at her own legs. "Ever since you got back."

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Do I look savage Judy? You really think I might eat you?"

Judy starts to tear up. "I don't know."

Nick makes her turn to him and lifts her head by pulling slightly on her downed ears. "You don't know? So you can't tell savage and normal huh?"

Judy shakes as she clenches her hands. "It is not like that."

Nick leans in as his pupils became sharp for a few seconds and his tail twitches behind him. "Then what?"

Judy quickly looks to him and stops as she sees the sharp pupils. "Nick…"

Nick suddenly grabs her arms at her sides and pushes her down onto the couch as he starts to growl lowly.

Judy gulps as she stares at his shape eyes now as his claws unsheathed themselves. "Nick…wait…" He stops as he raises his clawed hands at her, almost prepared to swipe at her. "Nick…"

Nick growls before reaching and places his claws at the top of her shirt before starting to claw slowly and makes her groan in pain as he snaps his jaw at her.

Judy groans and tries to squirm away before tightens his hold on her side and makes her stop moving as he digs his claws into her side. "Nick…stop…" Nick snarls as he tears at her chest before her shirt starts to become undone. "Nick…snap out of it…" She tries to say as she slowly reaches up with her free hand and places it on the side of his face and makes him stop for a second. "Wait…you sniffed me…" She thinks out loud before grabbing his tie and pulls him down and makes his nose touch her cheek. "Come on." She says hopeful before Nick starts to sniff around her neck and cheek. "Oh thank goodness." She says in relief.

Nick sniffs hard at her cheek and smells his scent before moving to her neck and shoulder and starts to sniff there and notices the lack of scent from there and growls.

Judy goes wide eyed and looks over to him with her eyes. "Nick…" She voices before groaning in pain as Nick bit at the crook of her neck and growls while holding the bite.

Nick snarls and presses down harder before letting go and lifts his head up and looks down at her as Judy groans and tries to rub at the mark as she looks to him with slight fear.

Judy gulps as Nick stares at her. "Nick…please…let me go." She pleads as Nick huffs in her face and lets up a bit of force on her and lets her sit up a bit to which she quickly does before he digs his claws into her side and makes her stop halfway.

Judy groans and looks to the claws on her side before slowly looking to Nick. "Nick…what do you want?"

Nick growls before leaning down over her and sniffs at her neck and snarls before making her shudder as he starts to lick at the mark. Judy gulps as she tries to squirm away. "Nick…stop…" She tries to say as Nick brings his other hand up and grabs the top of her shirt and starts to pull hard and makes Judy go wide eyed. "Wait…Nick…" She is cut off as the shirt rips and he quickly let's go of the shirt and places his hand onto her chest and presses her down onto the couch.

Judy tears up as he leers down at her and growls softly as he bares his teeth. "Nick…please…"

Nick huffs in her face and makes her cringe as she felt his hand going to the top of her chest as she felt the claws move along her slightly bleeding chest before she stops as his hands travel up her neck. "No…" She breathes out before relaxing a little as his hand reaches her face and he runs his hands over her ears and tugs on them slightly. "Nick…come back to me…please…" She pleads as she stares at his eyes looking down at her.

Nick growls before leaning down to her chest and takes a few sniffs before nuzzling her chest and makes her moan to which Judy immediately clamps her mouth shut to not let him hear.

Nick's ears perk up towards her as he keeps nuzzling her slightly bloody chest as he smears some of the blood on his nose before looking back up to her and makes Judy stare at him.

Judy gulps as she kept her mouth covered and tears well up in her eyes before she shuts them and makes them fall before feeling a rough feeling on her cheek and looks to see Nick licking up her tears. "Nick…" Nick opens his eyes and looks at her as he gives one last lick before pulling his head back and brings it in front of her. "Nick…I…I'm sorry…for everything." She tries to say and Nick let's go of her to which she slowly sits up as Nick watches her and his tail slowly moves behind him before she gets off the couch and groans as she felt the small scratches on her chest burn and Nick growls at her. "It's okay. I'm fine." She says worried of what he might do before slowly heading to the corner where Nick threw the gun as Nick eyes her movements before she digs into the pile of dirty clothes. "Where is it?"

Nick sniffs the air and gets off the couch on all four paws as he pads over to her as Judy stands up again and doesn't face him.

"I'm sorry Nick." Judy apologizes and makes Nick tilt his head before she quickly spun and fired off a dart and hits Nick square in the neck, making him wobble and stumble in place before he falls over and starts to close his eyes. "Rest…Nick…" Judy says as he felt a soft petting on his head and lulls him to sleep.

Judy keeps petting his head before he starts to snore as she drops the gun onto the ground before slowly standing up and looks to her bloody naked chest and then at Nick and his claws which were slightly bloody. "Me…I'm the cause." She concludes before grabbing what she thinks is a clean shirt off the ground and puts it on and heads for the door. "Be safe…Nick…" She voices as she walks out and locks the door behind her and heads home crying.


	6. Wet Falls

Nick groans as he groggily sits up before groaning in pain as he reaches for his neck and feels something there before grabbing it and pulling it off of him and looks to see the blurry shape before it starts to clear up. 'Dart. That's a dart.' He thinks as he tries to sit up before getting on his elbows and looks around. "Carrots? Did you shoot me?" He calls out and gets no response.

Nick groans and shakes himself before slowly standing up and tries to move before his foot hits something. "Ow." He groans in pain and looks down to see Judy's tranquilizer gun on the ground empty of any darts. "Carrots." He whispers and looks around. "Carrots. Hopps." He calls and frowns as he still gets no response. "Judy." He calls again before looking at the couch and sees his phone on the table and stumbles over to it before falling to the ground next to it. "Ow." He looks up and reaches up and grabs his phone and starts to dial her number. "Come on carrots." He says to himself before it starts to ring. "Come on."

"Hi."

"Carrots!" Nick calls.

"You've reached Judy Hopps. Please leave a…"

Nick groans as he calls again. "Hi. You've reached…"

"Hi. You've…"

"Hi. You've…"

"Hi. You've…"

"Hi. You've…"

"Hi. You've…"

Nick cries out as he throws his phone away before growling as he grabs onto the couch and lifts himself up before heading for the door and stumbles and falls to his knees. "Judy. You better be okay." He growls as he picks himself back up again.

* * *

Judy sniffs as she leans against the shower wall as the water hits her and she reaches up and places a hand on her now freshly scarred chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She reaches over and turns off the water before grabbing a towel and scrubs herself down before wrapping it around her. "I'm such an idiot." She muses as she walks out and looks to the ground as if it held the answers. She kept hearing knocking and pounding, but she just paid attention to her feet hit the floor with a small wet splat before she looks up and stops at the sight at her door. "Nick…" She whispers quietly.

Nick's ears perk up as he slowly turns to her and lowers his hand from the door. "Judy…I…I went savage…didn't I? Just tell me that at least."

Judy stares at him and notices his eyes are back to normal. "Yes. I had to shoot you."

Nick groans and pulls at the ends of his ears before letting them go and sighs. "I…see…it was me getting angry…wasn't it?"

Judy shakes her head as she walks to the door and opens it while keeping hold of the towel up to herself as her ears were kept down while Nick steps aside for her. "No…my first line of thinking was that it was extreme emotions…but now it's…"

Nick leans down a bit away. "It's what?"

Judy looks at him with tear filled eyes as she tries to wipe it off. "It's me. Nick…your savagery, your feralness…it's all because of me. I'm the cause of all the trouble."

Nick shakes his head and frowns. "No. That just isn't true. There could be another trigger."

Judy glares as much as she could through her welling eyes. "Look at it all Nick. You never went savage around others. It was always with me around. I can't be with you and your partner anymore like this."

Nick slowly shakes his head with disbelief. "No…there should be another way."

Judy looks down as she clenches her hands on her towel. "I already asked Chief Bogo to reassign me. You'll get a new partner when we head back and…Nick, I'm sorry. But if you keep doing this while I'm around then…" She stops as she hears a low growl. "Nick…?" She looks up and stops as she sees Nick looking at her with sharp eyes. "Oh no." She breathes out as she backs up before Nick picks her up and she struggles to get out of his grip as he steps into her room and shuts the door behind them. "Nick put me down."

Nick snarls before dropping her and she grunts as she lands onto her bed as he sniffs a few times before placing a hand on her chest and pushes her down onto the bed.

Judy gulps as she looks up to him as he reaches to her with his other hand and starts to stroke one of her ears. "Nick…don't eep." She squeaks as he reaches a sensitive stop. "Wait…you're not mad. And the only reason you would change is…" Judy stops as she remembers what he said and did. "My mark. The sign of a mate. You weren't mad…you were ohhhhh." She moans as he reaches his head down and starts to lightly nibble on her shoulder. "You were keeping me with you. This side cares." She breathes out as she reaches up and places a hand on the side of his face and makes him look to her as she smiles at him. "Guess I can cancel the request. Maybe work something out."

Nick leans in before licking her under the chin and makes her blush. Judy giggles and pats his cheek. "Thanks, Nick." She says before looking to the window and notices it's nighttime before turning back to Nick and sees him just staring at her. "Nick…" She pauses as he growls under his breath. "Come here." She says grabbing and pulling on his tie and pulls him onto the bed as she lays down. "Just…cover me up. Rest up. We can figure the rest out in the morning." She suggests and Nick leans down before laying down beside her and curls his tail around her. Judy smiles and pets his muzzle as she starts to hear a purr emanating from him. "Dumb fox." She whispers as he closes his eyes and moves an arm over her and then pulls her close.

Judy smiles and snuggles into his side as she contemplates what to plan for this before moaning again as Nick's hand rubs her back and travels downward. "Wait…Nick…" She breathes out as he moves a hand down her side until he reaches her hip and looks down at her and licks her cheek and makes Judy blush harder. "Nick…" She tries to voice as she places a hand over his and he just turns his hand and grabs hers before placing both of their hands back onto her hip. "Nick…I don't think that…" She quiets down when she sees Nick make their hands travel downward and grabs the edge of her towel and starts to drag upward.

"Nick!" Judy yells and Nick's head was turned from a heavy slap with her other hand. Judy then stops as she realizes what she did. "Nick…I'm sorry. I…" She gasps quietly as Nick rose up a little and leers at her.

"Keep the sex quiet! There are others trying to sleep!"

"You're the loud one!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Judy blinks at the shaking wall before Nick picks himself up and blocks the view. "Um…I'm…sorry." Judy offers as Nick reaches to her neck and grabs hard at her shoulder. "Nick…wait…" She breathes out before gasping as he pushes her down hard onto the bed. "Nick…I ohhhhhh." She moans as he runs his other hand over her side and massages Judy's chest and makes her squirm. "Wait…Nick…" She moans out as she tries to pull herself away as Nick looms over her and slows down his ministrations. Judy looks up to him as her towel starts to slip off. "Nick…please stop…for me…" She pleads quietly and feels him slowing down before stopping and she sighs in relief as he kept his hands on her.

Nick growls under his breath as Judy tries to calm down and looks back to his eyes and still sees it sharp. "Um…you know…" Nick huffs a breath at her and she coughs at that and wafts it away. "Okay…you know…I can…let you stay here for a bit…just until you're back to normal and you canmmmmhhhh…" She starts moaning again as Nick had lean down and starts to nuzzle her cheeks and seems to be giving a lick every now and again to her ears behind her head and neck. "Nick…please…give me a break…" Judy stops and gasps as Nick has his hand on to the top of her towel and is now grabbing the helm of it. "Wait…Nick…" She couldn't finish as Nick pulls the towel off and Judy quickly covers herself and blushes hard as Nick let's go of the towel and moves his now free hand onto her chest and makes her squeak. "Nick don't you daohhhhhhhh…" Judy trials off as Nick massages her chest and runs his hand under her arm over her breasts and makes her squeak as Judy covers her mouth with her hand as best she could to not make a sound.

Nick growls in her ear and Judy, hearing that, uncovers her chest and allows Nick more movement room and starts to grab at a breast and squeezes it and makes her moan and bite her lip to try not to make any more noise as she tries to move her now free hand down and searches around under her mattress. Nick's growls grew softer as he kept nuzzling her cheeks and keeps switching between both sides before feeling something on his side. "Sorry." Judy says before firing the dart and pulls the tranquilizer gun away to show an elephant dart in his side to which he looks at it slowly and then back to her as she drops it onto the ground with a clatter as Nick falls onto his side while keeping his eyes on her and slowly closes them as Judy looks to him sadly.

Judy sighs as he falls asleep and sits up and looks to herself and curls up on the bed before looking to Nick again and smiles slightly as she watches him twitch his tail in his sleep and moves his hands like he's running on all fours. "Oh, Nick. At least you're bearable." She says to herself and looks to herself again and places a hand where he put his on her side and tries to massage herself before stopping. "At least you know a few things." She says sighing and swings her legs over the side of the bed and jumps off and heads to her dresser. "Many things that I don't."

* * *

Nick groans before yawning and sits up and stretches. "Geez. What a weird dream. Must have eaten too much take out again." He says yawing before hearing shuffling and opens his eyes to a blurry sight. "What the…?" He voices before rubbing his eyes and blinks the blurriness away and goes wide eyed at the sight of Judy at her desk while she's slipping the shirt on. "C…carrots?" He asks completely confused.

Judy sighs and looks to him as she pulls down her shirt. "Hey, Nick." She says before grabbing her feet coverings and slips them on. "Ready to go or do you need to freshen up?" She asks still looking to him.

Nick blinks as he looks around before turning his gaze back on her. "Um…what am I doing here…in your bed?"

Judy smiles a bit and gives a small chuckle. "Funny story, you picked me up and put me on the bed. Then you just went at me like a wild animal." She says smirking where he can't see.

Nick blushes hard under his orange fur. "Um…we didn't…do anything…did we?"

Nick gives another chuckle. "Do I need to remind you about the many scenarios I told at that cafe that you got flustered at and shut me up on?"

Nick stares at her as he kept blushing harder. "Um…no…"

Judy smiles at him. "Maybe I should give a reminder right now and play a little." She jokes behind her own voice as she picks up her cuffs on the table and makes Nick cringe before she bursts out laughing and holds her sides. "You…you should have seen your face." She laughs as she points at him.

"Not funny." Nick huffs as he crosses his arms and looks to the side. "So not funny carrots."

Judy's laughs now turn into snickers. "You have to admit, it's a good joke."

Nick rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Judy smirks and jumps off the chair and goes over to him before hitting his side and gets his attention and makes him turn his head back at her. "Come on. At least let's earn these last few leave days." She says before walking to her door. "Unless you want to shower and everything."

Nick groans and gets off the bed and follows her. "Not in the mood anymore." He grumbles as he shuts the door behind him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Still don't think it's hot?"

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up! Predator/prey sex is hot!"

"Name one!"

"That busty hyena and zebra gangbang!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"She's still hot! I'd bang her!"

"Oh shu…!"

* * *

Judy cleans out ears and her tail twitches as her and Nick walk down the sidewalk. "Stuffy ears carrots?" Nick snarks as he bites into his morning breakfast.

Judy rolls her eyes and keeps cleaning her ears and grabs her tail to make it stop twitching. "No. Just have a sudden feeling to clean my room. Any case, you feel anything wrong?"

Nick shakes his head and looks to her. "So…" He keeps chewing with his mouth full. "What happened last night and how the heck did I end up in your bed?"

Judy shrugs. "After the whole trouble of me shooting you in your apartment, you showed up at my door and was asking what happened. After that…well…you went feral again."

"Carrots…" Nick starts.

Judy groans. "Nick. You went feral, again. I had to shoot you, again. Of course, I couldn't carry you back to your apartment so I put you on my bed and slept at my desk. It was quite easy actually."

Nick raises an eyebrow as her nose twitches when she starts talking about putting him on the bed. "Okay. So what now?"

Judy raises an eyebrow to him. "What now? Nick, I put in papers and asked Chief Bogo personally to have us switch partners. I can't work with you since I'm the cause."

Nick shrugs as he kept eating. "I can handle it."

Judy frowns and taps her foot. "Really? Can you be sure you can handle it? Going feral in a public place, possibly not only subduing the bad guy and maybe even killing him and on top of it, a public place where there might be innocent animals, kids Nick. We can't take the ch…"

"I can handle it." Nick says sternly as he turns to her sharply and Judy goes wide eyed as his pupils became sharp the whole time now.

'Oh no. Not here.' Judy thinks as they are right in a very public place and she knew she saw a few pups and kits. "Um…Nick…let's…" She stops as Nick leans down to her size.

Nick huffs in her face and makes her waft away the breath. "Let's get one thing straight carrots, I don't hurt others. Only their wallets. If I turn feral, I can handle it. Besides, can't let my best partner be killed by a rookie." He says grinning at the end as his pupils' waver before changing back into the circles she knew.

Judy sighs in relief a little as she puts her hands down that she hadn't noticed she brought up in defense. "Okay. I…guess I can cancel the request." Nick smiles. "But, and this is a pretty big but, you better watch yourself. I can't protect you if you attack any civilians while your feral." She then hugs herself and looks away sadly. "Not even the order to put you down." She says and feels a hand on her shoulder and makes her look up to Nick smiling gently at her.

Nick chuckles. "Never carrots. You won't ever have to bother with that kind of trouble. Besides, I'm a con man. Not a murder."

Judy stares at him before smiling. "Thanks, Nick." She says before blushing and looks away a bit.

Nick grins and chuckles more. "What's this? Feeling the sun carrots?" He teases.

Judy tries to smirk and swats his hand away. "Nick. Others are looking."

Nick smiles and leans in. "Let them. We are just two animals talking and teasing."

Judy giggles a little as she sees other animals staring at them. "Nick. Come on. At least back away."

Nick nods and stands up and crosses his arms. "Okay. But you better make up for that request."

Judy chuckles and places a hand on her hip. "Treat you to a meal?"

Nick licks his lips. "Sounds like a plan." He says walking away.

Judy sighs in relief and looks around as the animals around them turn away and goes back to their own business as she looks to a nearby information booth and notices a concert poster for Gazelle's latest song. "Maybe…soon though." She says to herself.

"Carrots. Those carrots aren't going to eat themselves." Nick calls ahead.

Judy smiles to him before walking his way. "Hold your tail, Nick. I'm coming. Besides, they'll still be steaming ho…" Her voice trails off into the crowd as she picks up the pace after him.

* * *

Bogo sighs as his hands cramps from the many reports on his desk before his phone rings. "Finally." He says in relief and answers it. "Chief Bogo speaking."

"Chief."

Bogo looks to his phone. "Hopps. I'm guessing this is about the request. Well, don't worry. I am putting you two in separate departments and…"

"Actually…" Bogo stops and raises an eyebrow to his phone. "I want you to cancel it."

* * *

"Cancel…but why?"

Judy smiles and looks to Nick gorging himself on his meal and doesn't notice her a bit away. "I think I found a way. There are many ways to tame a wolf after all besides putting a muzzle on them."

Judy keeps smiling while there is silence on the other end. "I…see. Are you sure Hopps? You did say you are the reason he goes feral."

Judy sighs. "There might be more sir. I'll explain once our leave is over. Seems that Mrs. Otterton might have had a chance to hug her husband while he was feral if he did one thing too. Too late anyway."

"Care to tell that part?" Bogo asks and she can tell he's raising an eyebrow and one side of his horn up.

Judy chuckles a bit. "No sir. It would have to wait until I get off leave and speak to you in the office. And grab some cases for us. We need to catch up."

"His hands better be ready to type then." He says and she can hear his paper shredder running.

Judy sighs in relief. "Thank you, sir. You won't regret this."

"After your first case, I don't." He says before ending the call and Judy packs her phone away before rushing back to her seat.

"What I mi…" Judy stops and places her hands on her mouth to try to stop herself from snickering as Nick picks his head up to look at her and a noodle under his muzzle that is in the shape of a mustache.

Nick blinks confused. "What?"

Judy keeps snickering and looks away and closes her eyes as if prepared to laugh. "No…nothing." She snickers as she tries to control herself. "Chief Bogo."

Nick moves his lips around and feels the noodle before smirking and gives an expression. "What are you doing Hopps? I thought I gave you just a few hours for this? Why are you over a minute?" He mimics in a rough voice.

Judy snickers and gives a faltering salute. "Sorry, sir. Seems the car you gave us didn't go fast enough."

Nick chuckles and gets back into his pose. "Well, then that means I have to upgrade the cars we all have and hope we don't die from being too fast as that sloth you stopped after your first case."

Judy grins. "Sir, Flash couldn't get his foot off the pedal fast enough. We need cars that are safer for sloths." She says and then descends into laughter as Nick chuckles and slurps up the noodle. "Not bad of an impression. You don't happen to fake voice scanners too, can you?" Judy asks smirking.

Nick grins. "I don't know. I need a lighter voice than bullhead to make that work. Your voice, forget it. Too high for me and I won't dare hurt your voice by making an impression."

Judy smiles and gives a playful hurt look. "Aw. Why not? I would think you would be cute as a bunny. Little tail and nose twitching all day thinking of a great scam. Maybe a crazy dancer as you dance on stiff feet and doing ballerina moves from your evil lair."

Nick just rolls his eyes as he wipes off his muzzle. "Like I would make a good rabbit. Maybe you could try and I would be the cunning fox trying to steal your table grapes."

Judy chuckles. "Like I would let you near my table. Besides, you are staying beside me so I can watch over you."

Nick gives a sleepy smile as Judy finishes chuckling. "Feeling better?"

Judy smiles and looks to him as she relaxes. "Yeah…I really do."

Nick nods and sits back into his seat and relaxes as he puts his feet up onto the table. "Good. Now let's enjoy our last leave days." Judy keeps smiling as she saw his eyes and they are still round. "If you like staring at my eyes so much, why don't you marry me?"

Judy gives a playful scoff. "In your dreams." She says blushing as she remembers what he made her feel like last night.

Nick grins. "Already imagining it thanks to you."

Judy glares to him slightly before letting up and shakes her head. 'Oh, Nick. At least I can enjoy this side of you. Though…your savage side…' She thinks blushing harder.

Nick opens his eyes a little and looks to her. "Your blushing carrots. Thinking of some bunny that's possibly handsome for you? I can be your wingfox."

Judy rolls her eyes. "Oh shut it. Besides, I don't think I need one since I have a plan."

Nick grins. "Then there is someone. Tell me and I'll make the hook easier."

Judy shakes her head. "Nope. Don't need you interfering. I can handle it on my own." Judy says before thinking, 'With my own life. I hope the plans work.'

Nick shrugs and closes his eyes again. "Fine then. Good luck getting him."

Judy smiles lightly and leans back and relaxes in her seat. 'Not as if I got him already under my paw.'


	7. Steak and Take Out

Judy nervously fiddles with her fingers before Bogo walks into his office and sits at his desk, reading a file the whole time. "So…you are the cause, but in what direction? " He asks looking over her report.

Judy nods. "Seems that the last ditch effort he made to save me, which is marking me, made his feral side notice it. Now his feral side is acting like any other wild animal with a mate."

Bogo nods and looks to her. "You think you can control him enough then?"

Judy nods and looks at him sternly. "Yes, sir."

Bogo stares at her before tossing a file across the desk at her to which her ears perk up and looks at it. "It's a simple job. You are to watch over this building for anything weird. Suspicious animals, late night meetings, anything of the sort. It should be in a dark area of Tundra Town so no one would check in on a frostbitten vehicle. The vehicle is waiting at the building across the street. Good luck." He says before looking to her report and leans back in his seat. "And…document more of his activities. I'm sure the doctors and scientists would like to see about this and maybe find another way to handle a Nighthowler breakout."

Judy looks at him a bit surprised before taking the file and jumps off the chair. "Thank you, sir." She says before leaving as Bogo stares at her.

"Hopps." He calls and Judy turns to him. "For one thing, many stories are being spun around here that seem to involve you. Please try to ignore it." He warns and goes back to the reports.

Judy nods and head out the door and closes it behind her. "Stories?" She asks herself before looking to a nearby notice board and notices a crude paper written in pencil and it has her name on the first word which she jumps and pulls and tears off the pin and starts to read. "Judy walks into the chief's office and there waiting was the Chief himself and…a polar bear…wolf…elephant…rhino…oh my…that…that many…?" She asks before taking a quick look around and stuffs the paper under her shirt and quickly walks off whistling and blushing slightly under her fur.

* * *

Nick yawns for the umpteenth time before hearing footsteps and slides his chair out into the small hall. "There's the carrot farmer herself. What's the crop today cottontail?" He asks humorously as Judy continues past him to her desk.

Judy sighs. "Stakeout."

Nick blinks before smirking and putting on his sunglasses. "Being lazy is my middle name."

Judy raises an eyebrow to him. "I thought it was…"

"Shh!" Nick shushes loudly and holds a hand over her mouth. "Don't let them hear it." He whispers harshly.

Judy chuckles. "I'm sorry Nick. What do you want me to call you when I need to scold you? Nick blank Wilde. Come on. Work with me here."

Nick shakes his head. "Not giving you the satisfaction."

Judy smirks. "Aw. Too bad. Come on. We have to get to Tundra Town and pick up some food on the way. It's going to be a while."

Nick groans as he gets up and grabs his jacket from a hook. "I just know this is going to be bad."

* * *

Judy shivers slightly as Nick follows behind her smirking all the way as he carries most of the food and Judy carries a few boxes. "So…the van isn't much huh?" Nick pipes up after a while as the sun starts to go down.

Judy nods and takes a look at the file in the bag of the takeout boxes. "Yeah. The van is not drivable at all, but it's connected to the main line so we don't have to worry much. Shocks and tires are gone too so we don't need to worry about that as well. And it's pretty snowed in all around."

Nick nods. "Good." He says taking off his sunglasses and packs them away in his pocket. "At least we can have fun on this stakeout." He says as they turn a corner and sees a heavily snowed in van in a snow filled parking lot. "Wow. They weren't kidding." He says as they hurry and get to the back door.

Judy sighs as she digs some do the snow away before pulling open the handle and pulls at the creaky door before Nick rushes inside and Judy follows and closes the door behind her. "Okay. Give me a second." Judy says feeling around before feeling something on the wall near the door and presses it and a single light turns on to a small desk with an active computer and some camera monitors and a high the camera sitting at the desk. "Not bad."

Nick hums in agreement as he lightly moves the black cloth veil and sees the van originally had a middle second and a front section of seats. "We can watch here." He says putting the bags nearby behind the veil. "So help long until things become active?"

Judy shrugs as she checks over the computer. "No idea. Maybe the classic midnight?"

Nick snarks as he gets into the front seat and notices the dashboard has been stripped clean. "They went all out to make this look like a wreck." He says as he notices black coloring all over that doesn't allow the light to come through.

Judy smiles and starts the recording and grabs the camera and makes sure the locks are on and moves into the front row with him. "Looks like a very active spot for this to be set up."

Nick shrugs as he relaxes in his seat. "Or maybe this is an ongoing sting operation even before we were born." He muses before Judy gives him the camera and she moves into the middle row and lays down on the ground and hears some paper shuffling and figures she must be going over the files as he looks through the camera. "My first watch?"

Judy hums in agreement as she reads the story from the notice board. "Yep. And we'll switch out every four hours. Think you can handle it?" She asks as her blush grows with every word.

Nick chuckles. "Can I stay awake? Carrots, I stayed awake for a scam to work before you met me." He says relaxing as the windshield was frosting up more.

Judy only hums as she keeps reading.

Nick sighs before looking back to her slightly. "So anything else in those fi…" He stops as he realizes what she actually has. "What's this?" He asks quickly snatching the paper on top and quickly moves it out of her reach.

Judy goes wide-eyed. "Nick. Give that back." She scolds getting up and reaching for it.

Nick raises an eyebrow as he keeps going. "Judy seems to moan with every…wow. This is some hot stuff. And…very descriptive." He says tilting his head as he moves the paper more out of her reach. "Pulsating thick veins…yep. Very descriptive." He says before looking closer. "Judy…are you lonely?" He asks smirking down at her glaring face.

Judy taps her foot impatiently. "You better give that back or I will…"

"Let me ream you and stuff you full of myself?" Nick asks almost chuckling.

Judy growls and grabs his tie and pulls hard. "You better give that or…" She stops as he holds it near their heads in her view.

Nick chuckles. "If you want attention, ask. I'm sure the Oasis will gladly oblige."

Judy blushes hard as she tries to keep up the glare. "Just shut up and watch."

Nick grins. "Your small and cute ass cottontail?"

Judy squeaks and freezes before rounding on him and punches him upside the head and knocks him back onto the dashboard. "Listen you crazy fox, this is private to me. I'm going to make sure this doesn't see the light of day so keep your mouth shut or I will throw you into a pit of elephant tranquilizer darts and make sure you never wake up again."

Nick blinks surprised at her. "I think I saw that in a gore movie one time." He says holding up a finger.

Judy grabs his collar and shakes him back and forth obliviously mad. "You better shut your mouth."

"Okay. Stop." Nick calls and Judy stops shaking him and leaves his fur messed up. Nick groans as Judy jumps off him and back to the middle seat as he shakes himself and starts patting down his fur. "You really are crazy carrots." He says sitting back into the front seat. "If you want some alone time, I'll plug my ears and keep my eyes on the building. I'll even go behind the cover too if you want to stay here." He offers and Judy looks up to him from the papers before she places it down on the seat beside her. "I guess not." He says reaching into his pockets and takes out the earplugs used on their firing range. "Offer still up."

Judy eyes him carefully and remembers his eyes were round the whole time she threatened him. Nick hums as he kept watching through the camera before Judy taps his side. "Yeah?"

"I'll be here." Judy says grabbing the papers again.

Nick smiles slightly and grabs the earplugs and puts it into his ears. "Go ahead and have fun, Judy." He says barely hearing anything except for the weather outside.

Judy gulps as she blushes hard before going back to reading again and removes her vest and puts it to the side as she continues to read and looks up to him a little above her papers before going back to reading and starts to undo her shirt and belt slowly now.

Nick smirks as he watches her out of the corner of his eye in the rearview mirror and holds the camera up to him to make it look like he's watching through it. "Does your future boyfriend know about this fetish of yours?" He asks taking out an earbud.

Judy glares at him as she stops for a moment. "Shut up and put that back in Nick." She says and he chuckles and puts the earbud back into his ear. "Dang you Nick." She says to herself as she slowly moves a hand down her stomach as she returns to reading. 'Whoever made this is sure good at what they do.'

Nick sighs as he kept watching her subtly and eyes her face almost changing expressions as she reads on and becomes more flustered. He slowly smirks and starts to change some settings on the camera. "What's bothering you?" He asks suddenly and Judy cry out in surprise and pull her hand away from herself. "You haven't acted like this before at all and you are reading a porno about yourself while I'm sitting right next to you. If something is bothering you, you better tell or you could be hurt later." He says and Judy stops and stares at him.

"I…um…" Judy stutters before Nick turns to her and raises an eyebrow as he looks over her clothing that is now loose. "I…well…your…feral side…was able to…make me feel…"

"Hot under the collar?" Nick asks raising an eyebrow and gets up and moves into the backseat with her. "I'm guessing my whole feral or rather savage side was able to make you feel so much different than normal."

Judy gulps and nods slowly. "Barely felt that way since…well…becoming an officer police officer."

Nick hums as relaxes in the seat and props one foot up. "So I'm guessing you want something else than yourself since you barely can get that same high?" Judy blinks surprised at him. "Streets. Seedy…streets."

Judy goes a little wide eyed before calming down and sighs. "Yeah. You…donot have any ideas…do you?"

Nick looks at her with a sleepy smile. "Yeah. I can try my special moves on you." Judy opens her mouth to speak. "Just touch. Nothing else." He reassures as he puts the camera in the front seat.

Judy looks to herself at that and the papers before sighing and putting it away. "Okay…so…what do we do?"

Nick hums as he loosens his tie and takes it off. "Depends. What exactly do you want?"

Judy gulps and looks away with red on her cheeks. "Well…maybe…start with…something simple like…" She stops as Nick places a finger under her chin and turns her toward his smirking muzzle. "Simple like…"

Nick chuckles and leans in. "Like a kiss?" He asks placing his muzzle on her lips and kisses her lightly before pulling back only a little. "And move onto a little something extra?" He asks coyly as he reaches down with his other hand and starts to undo her shirt more. "Sly bunny." He teases giving a peck on her lips.

Judy smiles a little before moaning quietly as Nick moves his hand into her shirt and over her chest. "Dumb fox." She moans as Nick lightly rubs across her nipples and makes her fur stand on end a bit. "Crazy dumb fox."

Nick chuckles into her ear. "I aim to please. You do have a great body after all." He says giving another peck on her cheek and nuzzles her as he moves his free hand down to her hips and starts to massage her cheek.

Judy smiles a bit and reaches up with her hand and puts it on the side of his head and tries to push him closer. "This…this feels nice." She voices and Nick chuckled at her choice of words.

"I told you, I aim to please. Want to stop now?" He asks moving to her neck and kisses her there.

Judy quickly shakes her head. "No…just…keep going. We do have time too." She says and looks to see him still at her neck and his hand on her hip starting to dig under clothes and travel under her pants and massages around her tail and even pull on it slightly. 'No change. And he doesn't seem to change anything he's doing now. Still…wonder what's ohhhhh.' She thinks as she moans out loud as Nick starts to bite at her mark which he then stops at as he looks at it.

"I did this…didn't I?" Nick suddenly asks and Judy turns to him worried as he rubs at the mark.

Judy slowly nods. "Yeah…when you were…feral. You know…"

Nick nods as he kept rubbing at the mark. "I see. Still scared of me, though?" He asks looking to her and keeps rubbing at her mark and moves to stroking her cheek.

Judy sighs as she leans into his stroking. "Half and half." She says as he moves her closer by pushing her hips toward him. "Your feral side is still making me afraid of what might happen."

Nick nods slowly and nuzzles her cheek slowly. "And this half?"

Judy smiles a bit as she nuzzles back. "Crazy dumb fox."

Nick chuckles and gives a small kiss to her cheek. "Sly bunny."

Judy smiles and keeps nuzzling back and wraps her arms around him slightly and hugs him. "This is amazing Nick."

Nick smirks. "Should be. I am the one doing all of it." He says before lifting her up and places her on his lap. "And I intend to do more." He says smirking as his eyes waver.

Judy hums in agreement and relaxes against him and looks toward the building. "Nick."

Nick licks his lips slightly. "Yes, my delicious bunny?"

Judy pushes his head up toward the building where some figures were moving. "Company." She says quickly getting off of him and puts her clothes back together as Nick shakes his head and quickly grabs the camera and looks through it. "What do we got?" She asks getting into the back as she slips on the vest.

Nick hums as he tries to stay in the dark. "Got a couple of wolves."

Judy nods as she writes that down in the file and looks at the computer. "Who else?"

Nick hums and moves the veil to look at her. "Rhino, lion, some bears, different types, and a cheetah."

Judy nods again as she writes down what he says. "Any indication of what they are doing?"

Nick looks toward the building again as some of the windows light up. "No idea. Do we have to go in?"

Judy looks to the main report. "No. Observation only."

"Thank goodness. They have some long hard wooden boxes. Might be something very illegal. We have to call this in." Nick says still watching.

Judy looks to the radio before grabbing it off the desk. "Hope we aren't wrong and this isn't a rave." She hopes before turning on the radio. "Hopps calling in a possible 10-11, code purple at site…C." She says seeing the letter on the wall of the van. "Be advised, possible 10-200. Maybe 10-27 as well. Proceed with caution."

"10-4. We are inbound to your location. Stay clear of the area. Code 11 in effect." The operator calls.

Judy blinks. "10-4. Hopps out."

"Code 11?" Nick asks still watching.

Judy sighs as she crawls up to the front passenger seat. "SWAT is coming. This must be big and must have been watching for a while."

Nick shrugs as he puts the camera down and looks through the pictures. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing they set these vans up around the city."

Judy nods and slowly looks to him. "Um…that thing between us…"

"Relax carrots. I won't tell a thing." Nick reassures smiling as he relaxes in the seat.

Judy smiles and relaxes in hers.

"Besides, you looked hot digging into yourself while reading a porno of yourself." Nick pipes up smirking and gets a face full of fur as Judy starts to hang onto his face and pound on his head as Nick laughs as quietly as he could to not let anyone hear from the outside.


	8. Shock Drop

_**BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

"Stop the banging! Some animals are trying to sleep!"

"They can't sleep because of your yelling!"

"Oh shut up!"

Judy tunes out the yelling from her next door neighbors as she stops banging her head on her desk. And all because she gave permission for the sly fox to get close enough to do what his savage side has already mastered.

"Nick." Judy whispers and turns her head to look at the phone on the desk before slowly reaching for it and stops halfway. "No. I promised myself. I'm not going to call him." She says to herself before dropping her head on the table and groans. "I promised myself."

 _ **RING**_

"Bloody…" Judy groans as she picks up her phone and answers it. "Nick, I am not in the mood."

"Hopps."

Judy stops as she looks at the phone and sees its Bogo. "Sir. Um…forget what I said. What is it?"

"Get down to the precinct now. We have a problem." Bogo orders.

Judy immediately ends the call and grabs her things and rushes out her door.

"You hearing this news now?"

"Yeah. Can't believe it, though. I thought it was isolated in that one city."

* * *

Judy pants as she runs down the street and heads towards the precinct and stops at the sight of the large crowd outside the ZPD doors with large signs. "Please don't tell me."

"Fraid it is." Nick suddenly says right next to her.

"Yah!" Judy jumps and looks to him shocked as he is licking a pawsicle. "Nick!"

Nick looks at her blankly. "Welcome to Zootopia. Come on. We'll take the back way. I don't think even a hero cop will help with this." He says walking off into the nearby alleyway.

Judy looks to him carefully before following him as she looks to the crowd now chanting. "Show the truth! Show the truth! Show the truth!"

* * *

"Look, just hold them in interrogation until we can figure out what to do with them. They are not any good out here." Bogo orders and the two officers run off and he sees Nick and Judy walk up to him from the maintenance room. "How did you two…?" He asks pointing in that direction.

Nick smiles as he takes the pawsicle out of his mouth. "Streets chief."

Bogo sighs. "It's pandemonium. I got two officers involved with a possible unarmed shooting. An angry mob right outside my door and chief of D's up my tail to get this dealt with. I know you two found a connection with the Nighthowlers when you were off the case."

Judy chuckles nervously. "Yeah. Interrogation." She says as Nick smirks.

Bogo nods. "Hero cop, finds answers in another unarmed shooting. Maybe that will quiet the crowd down. Go to interrogation room one. Find the answers we need." He says before walking away.

Nick sighs and looks to Judy smirking. "Ice em'." He mimics with a heavy voice and Judy chuckles a bit before walking with him.

* * *

Nick stares out the barred window at the large crowd gathered outside. "Look. What else do I have to tell you?" The polar bear at the table asks obviously distraught.

Judy sighs as she sat on the other end. "Everything. You really want the newspapers to write out your story and be hunted for the rest of your life? Living day to day in motels, wondering if today is going to be the day that I get caught and killed for this? Just tell us, right from the start."

The polar bear with black markings around his eyes sighs. "Me and Whiskerson were driving along the 9th street when we heard an alarm sound out. Whiskerson flipped the sirens, we saw two gray wolves run out of a jewelry store and we gave chase in the car. It was until we reached an alleyway that the car couldn't go anymore and got out of the car and gave chase after them. I went after one of them as they separated and went for the one that headed left. Whiskerson went right. I chased after him through some alleys before I ended being shot at from around a corner and take out my gun and called myself out. He just ran away again and I gave chase. Came around another corner, saw him with his back turned and wearing a heavy coat and called out, 'Police, show me your paws.' He turned and had his paw in his coat. I saw something glinting and fired off a round. He fell and he is now dead."

Judy sighs and leans back in her chair. "That's it?"

"Yes. That's all." The polar bear exclaimed putting his paws on his head.

"So where's the gun?" Nick asks still watching out the window.

The polar bear looks to him surprised. "What?"

Nick turns to him. "Where's the gun? They didn't find anything on the kid."

The polar bear became more surprised. "Kid?"

Nick huffs. "Shocking isn't it? Many of the same species, mainly predators, looks older than normal."

Judy shakes her head. "The kid is around sixteen years old. And that's all we know now. Now where's the gun?"

The polar bear shakes his head. "I don't know."

Nick sighs and walks toward him before perking his ears up. "Duck!" He yells and the window shatters as a brick smashes into it as they all duck a little. "Damn. Okay, you stay the fuck here. I'm going to go see what's going on." He explains heading out.

Judy sighs and gets up. "Stay." She orders before hurrying out and follows Nick out into the lobby and hears windows being broken. "How long has this been going on?"

Nick shakes his head and frowns. "Many years. Trust me carrots, it's worse than it looks. You think the Nighthowler incident was bad, this has been ingrained more than savageness." He says hurrying to the door before the window smashes open and stops. "Oh, crap." He says and the door were busted in. "Um…this is bad."

They watch in shock as the crowd rushes in and everyone around the doors try to hold them back and push them back out as they try and grab some of the officers and hit them before Nick and Judy rush over and try to get them off of one of the officers as more come in before Nick was pulled off and thrown to the ground as he was starting to be punched at and tries to hold off the animal he didn't care what is beating him before Judy jumps on the animal and tries to pry them off Nick and throws the animal and grabs Nick and picks him up.

"Come on. We need to watch over the idiots." Judy says pulling him away as the rest of the officers try to hold off the crowd.

* * *

"Uhg. Remind me to train more on the punching bag. Ow." Nick groans as he flinches away.

Judy frowns. "Hold still." She says dabbing a cotton in alcohol and puts it on his cuts. "Can't believe it got this bad."

Nick scoffs. "Can't believe they actually storm the ZPD building. Both prey and predators. Guess they finally got tired of news answers and not guilty verdicts."

"News answers?" Judy asks getting some bandages.

Nick nods. "Like using these special words that no member of the public will get and only PR guys do. I have to admit, it's stupid. And all because of these bozos." He says looking to the polar bear through one window and Judy looks to the wolf in the other window. "Just one spark."

Judy sighs. "We need to get these guys out of here." She says looking to the lobby now cleared, but messy and strewn with debris from the assault. "They are no use stuck here."

Nick nods. "We still need to figure out what the heck happen. Besides, they are probably storming the alleyways. We can't get them out that easily and the way things are going, we need a riot team."

Judy nods as she wraps some bandages around him. "There."

Nick smiles and checks the dressing. "Thanks for saving me carrots."

Judy smirks and punches him lightly on the bandaged area and makes him wince and hold his other hand to it. "No problem. Now come on." She says walking off to the room where Whiskerson, the gray wolf, is and makes him look up to her.

Nick sighs as he enters and closes the door behind him and points to his injuries. "See this. You are going to get worse unless you tell us the truth. I mean, we let you out on bail and just say it." He says going to the window and checks it.

Whiskerson looks flabbergasted. "What? Look, we were doing our job. If he said there is a weapon, there is one and I'm sticking by him on that."

Judy shakes her head. "There wasn't. You guys just have to be honest, the crowd will…maybe calm down and we can all go home…without a broken bottle smashed over our heads."

Whiskerson groans. "I don't know how to tell you this any further. I got separated from my partner, he gave chase to one guy, I gave chase to the other, he jumped a barbed wire fence and ran off. I ran back to back up McDawn and heard the gunshot. I ran around the crazy maze alley and found him with the dead wolf lying a few feet away."

Judy raises an eyebrow. "So the radio calls?"

Whiskerson frowns. "Static. We could barely get a signal out."

Nick groans and rubs his head. "Come on carrots. We got more pressing matters." He says walking out and Judy looks confused before following him as he closes the door behind her. "They are no good to us here anymore. We need to get them out onto the streets."

Judy frowns. "Nick, I don't know if you notice, but there is a giant angry mob outside waiting to rip them apart."

Nick nods as he walks back with her to the lobby. "I know. But the crime lab needs to have them to get the prep who ran away. If we can find him, we might have a chance."

Judy shakes her head as she looks around at all the tossed up furniture and papers on the ground as officers were stuck in the lobby waiting for another assault with a riot team just in case and a group of paramedics waiting for the next injury. "Those ambulances are still out in the back, right?"

Nick blinks and looks to where she's looking. "Oh. I like your thinking." He says walking over to the group.

* * *

Judy frowns as she watches from the window as the two ambulances try to travel through the crowd which has grown even more. "I hope this works."

Nick smiles as he watches with her. "It will. Don't you worry." He says watching the crowd part for the first ambulance to pass through but starts either pounding the second or getting on top of it. "Uh oh."

Judy frowns. "Don't worry huh?"

Nick tries to look innocent. "Hey. I didn't know they would start trying to jump all over it." He says before they see the crowd bust open the rear window. "Oh boy. Looks like we better get down there and help him out." He says running off with Judy behind him.

* * *

McDawn growls under his breath as he is now held by two rhinos and hit straight in the stomach. "How's that feel asshole?!" He hears but couldn't respond that much as he is brought up again for another punch.

McDawn snarls as he is now punched straight in the face and has his head thrown to the side. "Guys! Help!" He calls toward the station.

Nick frowns as he tries to stay in the middle of the riot team pushing against the crowd now as they bang on the shields. "You good Judy?" He calls as they weave their way.

"Good here!" Judy calls over the yelling as they finally reached McDawn. "Come on!" Judy calls and jumps up and kicks some of the crowd holding him away and grabs his arm and pulls him into the riot team.

Nick grabs him and holds him back as the team starts to back before looking to Judy. "Judy!"

Judy looks up in time to the crowd to see a large bottle crash onto her head and make a ringing sound as she wobbles around and holds her head. "Ni…" Judy falls to the ground unconscious at that moment.

 _ **SNARL**_

The crowd stops as they slowly look over and see Nick growling at them with sharp eyes as he advances toward them on all fours and snaps his jaws before he reaches Judy and looks down at her before nudging her with his nose before frowning and grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and pulls her back as he kept growling at the crowd and moves through the riot team who makes room for him as they also take McDawn away back into the station after Nick pulls Judy back in.

* * *

"Can you even get close?" Bogo asks looking through the interrogation window as he watches Nick curl around Judy's unconscious form as Nick glares at the window as if he can tell they were there.

"No. He won't let me and even one step in are enough to make him growl." The paramedic says watching it all. "It's fascinating, though. He protects her like a mother with its little kit."

Bogo sighs. "Keep watching. If Hopps happens to wake up, inform me and maybe we can guide her out of there." He says before walking away as the paramedic nods and returns to watching the two.

Nick snorts before turning his gaze towards Judy and nuzzles her back to help relax her as she groans in pain.

Judy felt a stinging pain in her head and groans as she picks herself up a bit before reaching up to her head and hisses in pain as she felt some clinking and looks to her hand and sees shards of glass and some blood before looking at what is in front of her and sees orange fur with dress blues. "Wait. Nick?" She asks and stops as she sees Nick's sharp pupils staring at her worriedly. "Oh no." She says before looking around and blinks as she realizes she's in one of the interrogation room. "Anyone out there?" She calls and Nick growls softly as he wraps himself more around her and brings his head up and nuzzles her neck at her anxious voice.

"Miss Hopps." She hears and looks to the window. "Are you hurting right now?"

Judy groans as she tries to stand up before falling onto Nick and he places his head on her lap to hold her there. "Yeah. What happen?"

"You got hit in the head with a bottle. It knocked you out and…well…made him drag you here…with his teeth on your neck." She hears and reaches up to her neck and feels around before feeling a wet spot on the back of her neck.

Judy looks to Nick as he looks up to her still worried. "Hey. It's okay." She says reaching under his chin and scratches and makes him growl softly and lean into her scratching.

"Any case, can you come to us or if not and you are too injured, then try to calm him down enough to let me take a look at you."

Judy frowns and looks to Nick before pushing him softly off her and uses him to stand up and leans against the wall before trying to walk over. "Coming." She says and hears some padding and Nick comes into her view before moving between her and the wall and makes her lean on him. "Thanks, Nick." She says as she hangs onto him before reaching the door and opens it slowly to see a paramedic standing there before Nick growls at him. "Hey." Judy says sternly and makes Nick look to her. "Enough of that."

Nick snorts and glares at the paramedic sheep.

Judy sighs. "Do you have any girl paramedics?"

The sheep blinks confused at that.

* * *

Nick nuzzles Judy's side as a female badger works on Judy's head. "Okay. You should be fine for a bit. But I recommend you don't try anything too hard otherwise it might increase your chances of getting headaches and everything."

Judy sighs in relief. "Thanks."

The badger nods and packs up and walks away as Bogo walks up. "Hopps."

Judy looks up and sighs. "Sir." She says getting up and was about to salute.

"Stop." Bogo says holding up a hand. "I see you got him under control." He says looking to Nick growling lowly at him.

Judy nods. "He doesn't seem to mind more girls, but guys are the one unnerving him."

Bogo nods. "Makes sense. He is protecting you."

Judy sighs and turns to Nick and scratches him under the chin which he enjoys. "Yeah. But now I don't how to get him back to normal without shooting him with a tranquilizer."

Bogo hums. "That's why I had a sniper ready with a dart and aimed at him the whole time." He says pointing a hoof over his shoulder.

Judy slowly looks up behind him and sees a sniper aiming at them and looks at Nick to see a red dot on him. "I see."

Bogo walks away at that point. "If he attacks, he will shoot."

Judy looks worried as she looks to Nick as he looks to her and nuzzles her on her neck and makes her giggle. "Cute." She says scratching him behind the ears before leaning to his ear. "Fluffy tail." She whispers.

Nick looks to her and seems to smile at that as Judy sighs. "I'm really sorry Nick." Nick hears before feeling something and then a hiss and looks to his side and sees she had her gun at his side and pulls it back to show a dart on him. "You aren't that helpful like this. Once you wake up, you'll be fine." She reassures as she slowly pets him as he falls asleep before Judy starts to drag him away to a bench.

* * *

Judy smiles as she leans against the sleeping Nick as he rests from the sleeping dart that was embedded as she rests up as well as the crime lab was able to get some information from Whiskerson and is now on the hunt for the real criminals.

Nick groans and lifts his head up and looks around before seeing Judy against him. "Carrots?" He asks very confused as he rubs his head.

Judy chuckles and turns to him. "Hey, sleepy head. Sleep well?"

Nick looks around before looking at himself. "Did I sleep on the job?"

Judy grins. "No. You did yours. We got what we needed and we are getting paid for the day. Including medical leave."

Nick stares at her before giving a sleepy smile. "So your boyfriend got you pregnant?"

Judy stares at him before holding up her tranquilizer gun. "Nick, you better…"

* * *

Nick keeps chuckling as walks into his apartment and flops down onto his couch. "Ah. Such a productive day." He says to himself and takes off his dress blues and throws them to the side before grabbing his phone and dials Judy. "Oh, carrots." He sang into the phone.

"What do you want?" Judy's tired voice asks over the phone.

Nick hums. "I was wondering since we had that little bit of fun in the van…"

"Don't start Nick." Judy warns.

Nick chuckles. "Come on carrots. You know you want it. How about we meet up at my place? I'll make dinner."

"You mean take out." Judy corrects.

Nick grins. "Yes. Take out. Whatever gets your heat going." Now he can just feel the anger through the phone. "Look carrots, you kinda need some form of relaxation than just doing your work and sleeping."

"Isn't that you?" Judy asks somewhat amused.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Yes, but I don't my work all diligent. Just whatever can pass. Now then, you can swing by tomorrow in the evening. I'll have something for us by then."

Nick looks at his phone as he hears silence for a bit before a sigh is heard. "Fine. I'll be there by then and Nick…" He smirks. "Don't mess things up." She says before hanging up.

Nick chuckles and puts the phone down. "Ah. Space command, we have no problems." He says chuckling.


	9. Late Night

**A/N: Okay, the last two chapters I admit were a bit rushed, but I ran those for like two weeks because I barely had any material to work with. When I put them in a crowd, I got to have them interact with some of the crowd in some way. When they are alone is when I shine them off.**

 **So now for some reviews which have to be brought into the light.**

 **Jack104: I'm more an observer than commenter but I must say. This story was brilliantly written from the start, I enjoyed the buddy like companionship between nick and Judy but it made it hard to envision any future romantic interest aside from the playful teasing banter (at least on nicks part). Despite it being listed romance\crime.**

 **I love nicks savage portrayal and do not get to see that much in a fic and I am loving it. However... I feel the last two chapters were too fast paced.**  
 **I mean I enjoy seeing the two get intimate but could not shake how sudden it was, like it came out of no where. Made it seem like more of a casual FWB thing unless that's what your aiming at. And wow I was very surprised that nick was totally at ease with Judy rubbing one out in his presence that just...I dunno...I guess there that comfortable?**  
 **And I did not realize the police officers casually write smut stories of each other ah. I figure there would be a rule against that just, finding those bits hard to comprehend heh.**

 **Nevertheless I greatly enjoyed the story so far and despite putting in my two cents fore a review I look forward to the next chapter**  
 **Keep up the great work- because it is very appreciated and I want to thank you personally for taking the time out of your life to grace us with the fruits of your labor.**

 **Well, I have already to explain to him so here's the reason for some which I have already listed above. - The last two chapters I was really tired and went on for a week's worth of writing for each chapter with 8 being almost two weeks. I am getting burned out at times on top of my life. The last were somewhat forced in my opinion and I apologize for that. Besides, I'm starting to run out of banter now so it's time to move onto the good stuff that people want to see and so do I.**

 **upplet: That being said, I do have a question: Do you intend for Nick/Judy to mate with one another in your story?**

 **Yes, I do but not right now. Still need to build up.**

 **Now onto the real story.**

* * *

Judy sighs as walks down the hall to Nick's door and stops in front of it. "You better be decent." She mumbles to herself before knocking on the door.

She hears Nick's chuckle from the other side and the door opens to him smirking and fully clothed. "Ah, carrots. Welcome to my humble abode. I'm so glad you have decided to grace my home with your presence." He says with a foreign accent that Judy is sure he is murdering right now.

Judy rolls her eyes and walks past him. "Oh calm up Wilde. Now, what's this big get together supposed to be about?" She asks stopping and turns to him and crosses her arms.

Nick grins and shuts the door before holding up a DVD box.

Judy blinks at the sight. "Baa II?"

Nick chuckles. "Can you believe I found it? It's hard to find old movies nowadays. I had to go online for this one on that stupid auction site. One of the few times I use it, find some old things that are not sold anymore."

Judy keeps blinking. "Um…so…we just sit and watch?"

Nick holds out a hand and points and Judy looks to see the couch filled with some snacks, popcorn, and drinks. "Put your cottontail on that and sit back and relax." He says going to his TV.

Judy sighs as she walks over and sits down before she starts to sink into the couch.

Nick sighs and puts the case down and looks to Judy and stops and snickers.

"Don't you dare say anything." Judy threatens and frowns with herself being two-thirds of the way into the couch.

Nick keeps snickering as he walks over to the other end. "I won't." He tries to say before falling into snickers as he grabs the remote.

Judy rolls her eyes as she tries to get out of the sinkhole before sitting on the edge. "You need a new couch."

Nick smirks as he relaxes in his spot and she looks to see him sunk at least a third of the way in as he is already munching on the popcorn as he starts up the movie. "I don't feel it bothering me. It's actually kinda comfy." He says with his mouth full.

Judy scoffs as she tries to relax and the first trap of the movie starts. "Lame. Popcorn." She says holding out a hand and Nick gives her the whole bag as she is unfazed by all of the images.

Nick raises an eyebrow as he looks to her. "You aren't bothered?"

Judy shrugs. "Lame scenes. Stupid they go about it. And how. It doesn't really make me cringe anymore." She says as the spike head trap closes and he doesn't see her flinch. "Still lame."

Nick blinks and sees they are at the bad plot part and looks back to her. "So…you watch a lot?"

Judy nods. "Movie night back at my home."

Nick slowly nods as he starts to drink.

"Dad has like five home theater rooms in the house." Judy suddenly piped up.

Nick suddenly spits out his drinks and looks shocked at her. "What?!"

Judy nods as she kept watching. "Yeah. Five rooms for theater rooms. One for my baby brothers and sisters. Another for the whole PG age. Another for the teenage and the last one for mature and grown up movies."

Nick blinks surprised. "Four rooms. What's the fifth?"

Judy sighs as she leans her arm on the armrest. "Parents only."

Nick slowly nods as he turns back to the movie. "I see."

Judy smirks a little. "Jealous?"

Nick frowns now. "I got a crummy TV and using its own sound system. What do you think?"

Judy chuckles. "Good to know I can still one-up you."

Nick huffs. "Where did your dad find the money for all that?"

Judy smirks more. "Bunnyburrow isn't just carrot farming. Our only competition is two other farmers and they are losing. Besides, the place is like a mini-Zootopia. Offices, factories, the works."

Nick groans. "So you're a rich kid?"

Judy shrugs. "Parents believe in the whole make your own dream thing, but make sure you do it safely and away from…" She stops as she looks slightly to Nick as he stares at her.

Nick clears his throat and looks away.

Judy quickly looks back to the screen. "Anyway, I decided to try my tail at police work and look at how that turned out."

Nick chuckles nervously a bit. "Yeah." He says before hearing a scream from the screen and jumps a little as Judy shakes her head.

"Weak. Seen better." Judy scoffs as she shoves more popcorn into her mouth.

Nick gulps. 'What has this cottontail watched?' He asks himself before seeing her ears perk up. 'Did she hear me?'

Judy hums as she looks to him. "You okay? You look a little freaked."

Nick chuckles nervously to pass it off. "Yeah. Fine here."

Judy shrugs and turns back to the screen as she turns herself and leans against the armrest as she kept watching. "Okay then."

* * *

Nick kept chattering his teeth as Judy clicks her tongue as the last trap is now playing out. "Still lame." She says digging into the empty popcorn bag and looks inside to see it empty. "Huh. Hey, Nick, you got more popcorn?" Judy suddenly finds the bag was gone and Nick gone from his seat as well and looks to see him in the kitchen as he goes as slow as a sloth making the popcorn. "You okay Nick?"

"Fine!" Nick yells looking to her sharply as Judy goes wide-eyed as his twitching wide-eyed grinning face.

Judy blinks and slowly turns back to her seat to the screen and smiles to herself. "Okay then." She says before smirking. 'Doesn't like gory movies, check.'

By the Nick made it back, the movie was finally in the credits as Judy yawns and stretches. "Hey. Sorry. The microwave is kinda crappy." He says putting the bag down and looks to the screen. "Oh man. Did I miss it?" He asks feigning knowledge as Judy flicks her music list where he can't see.

Judy chuckles. "Yeah. Guess you did. You have to get a new microwave then."

Nick nods as he sits down and relaxes. "Yep. Want to watch another?"

Judy suddenly throws her phone to him and he catches it as it starts playing as he reads the title. "Always Know Where You Are? By BBMacropus?" Nick asks before hearing the music.

 **(youtube;com;watch?v=bqHpn7R5azo)**

"One of my favorites. Old music, but it works." Judy says as she relaxes in her seat and just stares at the ceiling.

Nick slowly nods and gives the phone back to her as she starts flicking through it. "So…what do you want to do now?"

Judy shrugs. "Anything good. What do you got in that movie pile of yours?"

Nick blinks and gets up and walks over to the pile next to the TV. "Um…let's see. What do you feel like?"

Judy hums and turns her head to him. "Got anything for down to earth?"

Nick hums before stopping and turns to her. "Forgot. Was about to give it to you when I got into the ZPD." He says getting up and walking over to the desk near the door.

Judy sits up and looks to him. "What is it?"

Nick hums as he searches the desk and quickly turns and holds his hands behind his back. "Well…I saw that song in your list. So I think this will cheer you up quite well." He says smiling as Judy raises an eyebrow before Nick holds out a hand and she goes wide-eyed.

"Nick…that's…" Judy tries to say.

Nick chuckles as he drops the concert tickets in her hands which she quickly grabs. "Yeah. Turns out you made a pretty good impression on Mr. Big."

Judy looks up to him. "Wait. He got the tickets?"

Nick nods. "Yep. And check the tag next to the number."

Judy looks at the ticket and reads it over before stopping. "No way."

Nick chuckles. "Yep. VIP tickets. Seems he needs to pay you more for being a godmother to his grandchild."

Judy starts to gasp before stopping and looking to Nick. "But…what about…" He stops as Nick holds up another ticket. "Nick. He took you back."

Nick shrugs. "Sort of. He still has some doubts, but you got rid of most of them. Now we just need to go and enjoy ourselves."

Judy laughs and quickly pockets the ticket. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick gives a sleepy smile. "So does that mean you'll…?" He stops as Judy frowns and crosses her arms. "Never mind." He says backing off as he walks away and puts his ticket back on the table.

Judy nods. "Good." She says before stopping. "So…what now?"

Nick shrugs as he grabs his phone from the kitchen table and starts messing with it. "No idea. We can watch more movies or just watch TV."

Judy looks at the blank screen before sighing and sits back down. "Well…we can just watch TV."

Nick smiles a bit and walks over to the couch and sits down and picks up the remote. "Awesome." He says starting to flick channels.

* * *

Nick frowns as he kept clicking through channels. "Almost five hundred channels and nothing good is on." He says before hearing snoring and looks to see Judy sleeping with her head on his leg before he smiles down to her. "I think that's enough for tonight." He says carefully cradling her head and tries to get up, but Judy grabs the base of his tail and leg and stops him. "Oh boy." He says and puts her head back down on his leg and leans back into the couch as he grabs a musty blanket from behind the couch and brings it over her and makes sure she's covered. "Rest up Judy." He whispers and Judy nuzzles into her makeshift pillow.

Nick chuckles and leans back in his seat as Judy snuggles up into the blanket before he reaches behind her and takes out her tranquilizer hidden behind her shirt and places it at the table. "Ever the cautious one." He says quietly before stopping and looks to the dart and takes it out and looks it over before looking to her. "Feral huh?" He asks and gets a nuzzle in return. Nick sighs and flicks the tip of the needle on the dart before giving one last look to Judy. "Every time I fell asleep, you darted me when I was savage huh?" He asks and gets Judy to pull her ears over his lap. "Then I guess I have to make sure I don't wake up savage." He says to himself before taking the dart and hits himself in the arm and quickly places the dart on the table and leans back into the couch as he slowly closes his eyes. "Sweet dreams Judy." He whispers as he fell asleep.

* * *

Judy groans as she opens her eyes and looks to see a dingy looking TV stand and cabinet that wasn't much and a floor filled with clothes and food scraps. "Nick." She whispers and picks herself up before realizing a blanket is over her and looks it over before looking around and sees Nick asleep as he snores quietly. "Nick?" She calls and shakes him before seeing something on the table and reaches over and grabs it. "It's…oh, Nick."

She looks back to Nick as she notices the dart on the table and shakes her head slowly. "At least you are getting it." She says starting to get up and was about to jump off before eeping and turns her head to look to see Nick squeezing her tail.

"It's so fluffy." Nick snores in his sleep.

Judy blushes and frowns before taking his hand off of her and quickly walks away to not let him grab her as he kept snoring and slides down onto the couch sideways and sleeps in an awkward position. Judy shakes her head before looking around at the apartment. "I know I'm going to regret this later."

* * *

Nick snores heavily before snorting and flutters his eyes open and rubs at them as he yawns. "Hey, carrots…" He stops as he realizes he is sideways and quickly sits up. "Carrots?" He calls.

"Here." Judy calls. Nick turns and stops at the sight of Judy in the now clean kitchen. "Want some decaf or regular? Also, one lump or two?" She asks pouring a cup of coffee.

Nick blinks and rubs at his eyes to make sure what he is seeing is real and looks around and sees the apartment clean. "Carrots…this is…"

Judy smiles. "Yeah. Can't let you come to the station and cause a pandemic. You've played the game on government computers." She emphasizes at the end. "One sickness can end all of Zootopia. And we've both seen what happens with that."

Nick quickly shakes his head. "So…hazmat crew?"

Judy smirks. "It's amazing what you can do with Wingex."

Nick nods slowly before getting off the couch and slowly walks to her. "Regular, one lump." He says and Judy quickly pours him one.

"Don't think that makes me your maid. You have to clean up after yourself from now on." Judy warns before shivering. "Crazy bathroom. At least it's tile all over." She says and frowns up to him. "I was tempted to use a firehose from the hall."

Nick chuckles nervously. "Yeah. I've been using the public restrooms and the ZPD now."

Judy sighs. "So that explains the extra hour at lunch."

Nick nervously smiles before a cup of coffee slides over to him. "Drink up. Always need to be ready." Judy says before drinking her own quickly. "And next time you want to sleep, take a pill or drink warm milk."

Nick stops and does a spit take before stopping and looks to Judy to see her soaked in coffee and her ears covering her face. "Um…sorry."

Judy sighs and she parts her ears aside. "You're lucky I cleaned that mess of a bathroom. Yes, I know you used the dart."

Nick stares at her before sighing and leans on the table as he puts his cup down. "Judy, it was weird that every time I fell asleep in weird places and I woke up fine, but you were acting weird. You told me one time I went feral and I thought that if I at least took the dart, it might not make me feral at all."

Judy shakes her head and puts her cup down before moving her ears behind her. "Nick, just because you sleep a certain won't make you feral. It is something else entirely. Remember, I said I am the cause."

Nick looks to her. "My mark, isn't it?"

Judy slowly nods and sighs. "Yeah. Guess your feral side is getting out when things become problematic and it needs to get me back with you and make sure I'm not going anywhere."

Nick watches as her nose doesn't twitch at that. "I see."

"Yeah." Judy says taking one last sip. "I need to clean up. I got some spare clothes I grabbed from my place when I went out to grab some food for you. Wait here." She says walking past him.

Nick quickly grabs her arm and stops her. "Judy, answer me one thing." Judy looks up to him at that as he turns his head to look at her. "Do you still fear me?"

Judy stares at him before sighing and smiling. "No Nick. In fact, I'm actually happy at times you're there. You make things better." She says before he lets go and she walks away.

Nick stares at her as he hears a growl in his mind as he looks her over and how her clothes stick to her form. 'Not bad…oh, crap.' Nick thinks shaking his head. 'I got to calm down. Take it easy. Brought on protectiveness and making sure she's there with me. She does that even without thinking about it. I need to get this under control.' He thinks to himself as he puts his cup down and walks off.

Judy sighs as she walks out of the bathroom in her new clothes and slips on her new shirt. "Nick?" She calls and looks around to see him gone and both of their cups on the kitchen table. "Nick?"


	10. Going Back

Nick messes with his phone as he tries to ignore the two polar bears on both sides of him in suits as they rode in a limo towards the only place he can find help. He kept going through his phone before coming onto his photo collection and thumbs through it as he comes upon his old pictures of his successful scams before it came onto his most recent ones and sees that most of them were with Judy in the picture in some way. Even the one where she decided to forgo her usual stuff attitude and jump into the frame against him smiling widely as he was surprised by the sneak attack. Nick chuckles and catches the attention of the bears as they look to his screen and sees what he is looking at and look to each other at that, a bit genuinely worried.

It was only until the limo stopped did Nick pockets the phone away and follows the bears out of the limo and into the large iced over mansion before taking him to the office as he stops right in front of the desk. "Mr. Big." Nick says and catches the little mouse by surprise a little at his serious attitude that has no hint of his usual joking side. Mr. Big holds out his hand and Nick carefully leans down and kisses the top of his little hand without objection and stands straight with his hands crossed behind him. "I need help."

Mr. Big raises an eyebrow even though Nick couldn't see his eyes. "And to what do you need help with? I can't provide you room and board anymore."

Nick slowly nods. "I know. And I know I am still paying for it all. Oh." He reaches into his pocket and the Bears growl lowly before he takes out a bundle of bills and tosses it to one of them and they caught it. "Next bit of payment. Anyway, when me and Judy were working the Nighthowler case, you said we are all wild animals inside."

"I do recall that. How can you ever forget your daughter's wedding day? Why do you mention that?" Mr. Big asks leaning back in his small chair as the largest polar bear sitting on the large chair behind the desk watches Nick and gets ready for a grab and run.

Nick sighs. "You heard about what happen to us right?" He only receives a nod. "I need to control it."

Mr. Big stops for a bit before leaning forward. "You were cured."

Nick nods grimly. "Only a bit. You see…I marked Judy before I turned completely feral from the shot. I had to do something to stop myself and it was the only way I could think at that moment. Now I think it's stuck and I keep changing when, I guess, she is in trouble or talked down. My other side just acts out at that moment."

Mr. Big nods at that. "So you marked my family's future godmother to save her, but it ended up being a double edge blade, right?"

Nick nods. "Yes. I just want to know how to control it and if you can't tell, I'm sure you know somebody."

Mr. Big sighs and shakes his head as he lowers it. "We are always wild animals. We just became civil. I know of two ways."

Nick goes wide-eyed a little. "And they are?"

Mr. Big holds up a finger. "One, you leave her and make sure you never see her again and anything that reminds you of her needs to be gone from your life as well."

Nick frowns. "Well fuck that!" He shouts and stops as Mr. Big holds up his other hand to silence him.

"And the second is to embrace it. From the sound of things, your wild side is trying to protect something that matters to him. If she is that important, you stay with her and protect her with your life. You do this, you might be able to lessen the amount of times your feral side comes out. She is now your mate, treat her like one. Care for her, treat her well, protect her when need be, treat her as you would a vixen of your own. Only then would your feral side recognize you are doing the same thing what he is doing and maybe let you handle most of it." Mr. Big explains.

Nick blinks confused for a moment. "Most of it…?"

Mr. Big nods. "There is only so much our civil sides can do. No matter what, we will turn to our feral sides for help when need be. Fear, anger, protection. No matter the cause, you will let him through you to protect the things that matter most to you."

Nick stares at him before sighing and nods. "Thank you, sir. I'll try my best."

"Do your best. That's the line I prefer. How do you think I have female polar bears for bodyguards with the rest of them?" Mr. Big asks smirking a little.

Nick chuckles as he looks to the bodyguards and spots one at the far side of the room who gives him a smile and a little wave. "Still the same I know."

"And the same who I would ice if he ticks me off." Mr. Big said seriously and makes Nick stop chuckling and gulp in fear. "Joking."

Nick chuckles nervously. "Right."

Mr. Big nods. "You may take your leave. Take care of my family's future godmother."

Nick nods slowly and smile. "Yes, sir." He says before turning and walking away.

"Wilde." He hears and stops and looks to Mr. Big. "For what it's worth, you would make a great godfather." Nick smiles at that and continues to leave as two bears follow him as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

Judy has spent the last few hours scrubbing the same spot on the kitchen table as she waited for Nick to be back and he hasn't yet. "Where the heck are you Nick?"

She hears the lock on the door becoming unlocked and then the door being opened and looks to see Nick standing there as he closes the door behind him and locks the door. "Judy."

Judy stares at him. "Nick." They kept staring at each other before Nick sighs and walks toward his room as Judy follows his movements before he shuts the door behind him with a slam. Judy looks worried at where he was before sighing and walking over to the door and knocks. "Nick?"

"Judy…do you still trust me?" Nick asks through the door.

Judy blinks confused. "Of course, I do. You're my partner after all."

"That's it?" Nick asks as she hears his footsteps.

Judy perks her ears to listen to whatever is going on in there more. "Well…I…guess…"

"Do you?" Nick asks hearing the waver in her voice.

Judy stares at the door before sighing. "No Nick…can I come in?"

She hears silence and her heart starts to beat heavier before the door opens to him standing there. "Come on." He says nodding his head to the bed as he walks off to one of his nightstands.

Judy watches him as she walks in and jumps onto the bed before sitting down on the edge as Nick comes back and sits beside her as he tries to not look at her. "Nick…what's going on?"

Nick kept staring ahead of them before slowly looking to her. "You are probably wondering where I went." Judy nods and Nick tries to give a weak smile. "Went to see Mr. Big."

Judy becomes slightly shocked. "But…why see him?"

Nick gives a sly chuckle. "Simple. He does know a lot more than the both of us."

Judy raises an eyebrow before she accidentally flicks one of her ears to him and hears his heartbeat. "So…what did you ask him?"

Nick smiles as he looks away and she hears his heartbeat speed up. "About…well…my feral side."

Judy slowly nods as his heartbeat speeds up more as he looks to her again. "And?"

Nick gives a dry chuckle. "He told me I have two options. One, I leave you forever."

Judy goes wide-eyed. "Well fuck that!" She yells and Nick laughs and hits his knee a few times.

"Exactly what I said. He then gave me the second option." Nick laughs before quickly calming down.

Judy tries to quiet her breathing as she hears his heartbeat speed out of control. "And that is?" She asks almost afraid it would be as bad as the first.

Nick gulps. "I…live with it and…do what my feral side is doing." Judy blinks and stares at him as Nick chuckles at her reaction. "Yeah. It stopped me at first…but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I do what he is doing and he won't come out as much."

"Do what?" Judy asks now hearing his heartbeat calm down.

Nick smiles gently to her. "Treat you…as I would a vixen."

Judy became confused at what he is saying before stopping. "Female fox so…a mate?"

Nick slowly nods. "Mate. Only then could I can control him and would only come out when need be."

Judy stares at him before slowly looking away herself and feels her heartbeat speed up. "So…how does this work?"

Nick raises an eyebrow. "You want to do this?"

Judy slowly nods as she kept looking away. "Yeah…if it keeps you in check and safe."

Nick stares at her before smiling. "Well…for one thing, so crazy stuff. I can't keep you safe if you put yourself in danger."

"That's our job." Judy points out quickly looking at him.

Nick chuckles. "Yeah. That's an exception. And then there's the fact I have to keep on you at times."

"I have a life, Nick. Can't stay forever with you." Judy says before regretting what she said.

"You asking for my hand in marriage carrots?" Nick asks jokingly.

Judy frowns and socks him on the shoulder.

Nick laughs off the hit and shakes his head amused before stopping and smiles. "Though it is a suggestion Judy. Any case, I have to try something so…how about spending the night here. I'll sleep on the couch. What kind of host would I be if I have to make you sleep on it?"

"The one that loves to con." Judy suggests.

Nick sighs. "Take it, Judy. I'll go prepare myself for bed. Besides, I don't want to bother you with this new way we have to live from now on."

Judy stares at him before sighing. "Okay. So I guess we just turn in for the day? Relax at least?"

Nick nods and gets up. "Yeah. I'll see you in a bit Judy. Besides, you look like you need the rest." He says walking off and gives her a sleepy smile.

Judy watches him as her nose twitches before looking to the bed and crawls over and crawls under the sheets. "Oh Nick."

* * *

Nick snorts awake and looks towards the ceiling before groaning as he sits up. "Ah. The old feeling of being part of a late night scam."

"Stuck joints?" Judy asks over his couch.

Nick chuckles and looks at her. "Somewhat. Want to relax here again or you want to head back to your place?"

Judy sighs and pushes herself off the couch before walking around it. "We do have a day off. Might as well enjoy it. What do you got?"

Nick hums. "Still got the movie. Want to watch again?"

"No."

Nick sighs. "Of course. Dinner then?"

Judy stares at him before shrugging. "Why not? I am getting hungry."

Nick nods and gets up. "Also, you look cute with bed fur." He says walking towards the kitchen.

Judy blinks and looks to herself and stops. "Dang it." She says starting to pat herself down.

Nick snickers as he digs around in the fridge. "Oh calm down. You're still cute in any form or look to me. Take out?"

Judy looks to him and blushes a bit. "Yeah…sure."

Nick nods and takes out the carton before walking to her and gives her the carton. "Here. Eat up. I can get something from a restaurant or something. I'm not hungry anyway."

Judy nods and looks to him. "So…are you feeling better?"

Nick smiles. "Yeah. Just give me time to think about what we can do that won't get in the way too much."

Judy smiles a bit. "I should do the same as well. I guess…I'll see you later."

Nick nods and sits back down on the couch as she heads to the door. "Judy." Judy stops and turns to him. "I won't do anything you don't want to do." Judy stares at him before nodding and opening the door and heading out as she gives one last look to Nick before shutting the door.

'Did he just suggest…no. Must be over imagining things.' Judy thinks quickly heading back to her apartment with the take out box in hand.

Nick held a smile before it turns into a frown and lays his head back and looks up to the ceiling. "I got a shit ton to worry about now." He grumbles wiping his face down and pulls at his ears slightly.


	11. Place Your Bets

Judy stares blankly at her computer screen as the cursor blinks on the report to be written. 'I won't do anything you don't want to do.' She hears being repeated in her head over and over again. "Nick…"

"Yo carrots." Nick says walking up in his uniform and glasses as he holds two cups of coffee. "Thought you would want this." He says placing a cup by her hand that is still on the desk.

Judy blinks as she looks to the cup a bit before spinning in her chair toward him. "Nick…"

Nick holds up his hand and stops her. "If this is about last night, don't worry. Won't say a word about it."

Judy stops for a bit before sighing. "Nick…were you serious?"

Nick pulls his glasses down. "Well, I'm a fox of my word carrots. I won't pull cheap tricks with you."

Judy slowly nods before wringing her hands together. "It's just…Nick…this is new territory."

Nick hums. "Well, it's also for me. I have never been on a date believe it or not."

Judy blinks confused for a moment. "Really?"

Nick nods and takes a sip of his coffee. "Yeah. Never have been on a date before. Truth be told, you are my first close friend in a long time."

Judy blushes a bit. "Well…that's good to hear." She says still wringing her hands together.

Nick hums as he sits down in his seat and spins in his chair. "Music to my ears." He says twitching his ears. "Now how about we either get our assignments or cramp up our hands?"

Judy sighs and shakes her head amused. "You never change dumb fox."

Nick chuckles. "Well, I won't for the sly bunny here."

Judy blushes red at that nickname. "Dumb fox." She mutters turning back to the screen.

"Well, the sly bunny does need me in her life otherwise where would she call her nickname to?" Nick asks grinning.

Judy hears him chuckling and feels her heartbeat quickening its pace. 'Won't do anything you don't want to do.'

* * *

Judy yawns as she files the papers away into the file cabinet and stretches a bit as she walks back to her seat. 'I really need to think this through. A life like this with Nick? It can only be possible if we do get together just like that but…do I even feel anything about that crazy fox.' She thinks before stopping. 'I put crazy. I have an interest. I cannot let Nick hear about this or I won't hear the end of this.'

Judy continues to walk back to the desk farm as she travels across the main hall. "Judy? Are you okay?" She hears and makes her perk her ears up at it.

Judy stops and looks to see Clawhauser at the front desk looking a bit worried at her. "Oh, Clawhauser. I'm fine." She says giving a small wave and unconvincing smile.

Clawhauser raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like it." He says digging into his donut box and takes out a fresh donut. "Donut?" He asks holding it out to her.

Judy shakes her head and smiles a bit more realistic. "No thanks. I don't feel like eating."

Clawhauser hums before plopping the donut into his mouth and eats it whole. "So what's your problem?" He asks muffled from the whole donut.

Judy looks around before leaning on the desk and leans in. "It's Nick." She whispers.

Clawhauser blinks confused for a moment. "Oh. Are you two splitting up? Are you going to get different partners?"

Judy stops him and shakes both of her hands at him. "No. Nothing like that." She says trying to calm him down. "It's something else."

Clawhauser quickly calms down. "Oh. Then what about Nick?"

Judy wrings her hands together. "Well…how do I put this? You know how Nick would sometimes go feral?"

Clawhauser nods. "Almost everyone here now knows it. Why? He changed again?"

Judy shakes her head. "No. Nothing like that thank goodness. It's just…we found a way to actually control it."

Clawhauser smiles and squeals a bit. "That's great news. So what is it?"

Judy sighs. "That's the part that's troubling me. We have to act like mates toward each other."

Clawhauser stops as he moves a paw and pushes the envelope deeper into the cabinet. "Oh. That's surprising. So…are you?"

Judy shakes her head. "I'm not sure about it. That's the big problem and…"

"You trust him?" Clawhauser suddenly asks.

Judy stops and looks at him. "Um…yeah and…"

"With your life?" He continues.

Judy is starting to become confused. "Yes, but…"

"Then what's stopping you?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

Judy stares at before holding out her arms. "This." She says motioning to herself. "We are two different things here."

Clawhauser hums. "And you think that's enough?"

Judy nods grimly. "Yeah. It feels like that is enough to make things stop."

Clawhauser stares at her. "Then you are a…"

"Hey, dumb bunny." Nick jests walking up with papers in his arms. Clawhauser points his way as he kept staring at Judy and she got the message. "You know carrots; I think we should have robots doing this." Nick says trying to balance his papers.

Judy sighs. "And you know the maintenance costs alone would be a nightmare."

Nick chuckles as he moves the papers aside a bit to look at her grinning. "And I would tell you that by then, it would cheap to deal with."

Judy huffs and crosses her arms with an amused look on her face. "Then you pay for it."

Nick smirks and leans in. "Then you have to pay half since you agreed with the idea. I see the papercuts." He says chuckling as he looks to her hands as she tries to cover them.

Judy scoffs. "Like I would for an As Seen on TV product. I have seen how those things go."

Nick smirks and raises an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Judy leans in and frowns. "The trash. Watch. It'll be trash in the first week we get something like it."

Nick chuckles and leans in more. "You know you want to be lazy like me."

Judy pushes his head away. "When I'm dead."

Nick leans in again. "And you know what I'm capable of." He whispers and she glares at him as he grins.

Clawhauser clears his throat and he seems to be smiling at them before Judy realizes how close Nick is and pushes him away.

Judy sighs as she straightens her uniform. "Just get back to your desk Nick." She says crossing her arms.

Nick gives a sleepy smile and holds his hands up. "I know when I'm beaten." He says before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Judy shakes her head frowning a bit before raising an eyebrow to Clawhauser whose seems to be very interested in his phone. She sighs before starting to follow Nick again.

Clawhauser chuckles as he writes up the text. 'The odds have changed. Not happening is now twenty-five percent odds to seventy-five odds on happening.' He writes before sending out the mass texts and every single cop in the lobby looks to their phones at that point before some glare at Clawhauser as he smiles widely and eats another donut.

* * *

Judy idly types away before perking her ears up and turns to Nick and sees him just staring at the screen and watching a video. "Nick." She hisses. "We are supposed to be working. Not watching something on FurTube."

Nick leans back in his chair and she sees it's the old videos on the news report of the Nighthowler victims. "I might as well learn. I keep this up and I might get my degree in wild animals." He says smirking now.

Judy stops. "No such thing."

"Feral animals."

"Not a real degree."

"Old animals?"

"That's a nurse and doctor."

"Old style?"

"Historian."

Nick was about to speak again as he holds up a hand. "Philosopher." Judy stops him and Nick slouches. "At least you're a cop. Be happy about that." Judy says turning back to her work again.

"I'm only happy cause I'm partnered with the best rabbit on the force of ZPD. The only one I trust with my life." Nick says smiling a bit as he relaxes in his seat.

Judy slowly comes to a stop in her typing and gives a sideways glance at him. "Really now?"

Nick nods a bit and rocks his seat as he becomes his lazy self. "Yeah. Being partnered with a wolf, bear, rhino, lion, whatever, I would overshadow them and I would rather have you there so I don't have to deal with crap every day. Besides, they will keep sending through small sewer pipes until we catch the bad guy or down the sewers while they are on standby in the car."

Judy raises her eyebrows a bit at that. "I…see."

Nick nods and looks to her. "So…are you happy?"

Judy stops at that point. 'Am I really all that happy? For my dream job. A good partner to boot. And I'm making a life here. So why…?' She stops as she sees Nick eating for an answer. "Well…I guess I am."

Nick hums in agreement as he watches her. "Sly bunny, yes. But you are still a bit dumb." Judy glares at him a bit before he holds up a finger and points to himself. "Streets."

Judy keeps glaring before sighing. "Okay. I guess I am not completely happy yet."

Nick smirks and leans forward in his chair toward her. "So what is missing? Maybe a husband? A family to start? Then you'll have a stampede of bunny children running all over you while you still are smiling and that's the only regret you have?" He rants off before he notices Judy staring at him with a slight tint to her cheeks. "There some bunnies I conned that talked about their lives."

Judy keeps staring before shaking her head to snap out of the trance. "Well…yeah. I could be missing that. Could be another thing."

Nick chuckles. "Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me about your mother." He mimics in a bad accent as he holds up his notepad and pretends to write.

Judy frowns and grabs his notepad before throwing it onto his desk. "Seriously Nick? You should be more of an emotion guy if we are going to make this work."

Nick gives a sleepy smile and leans toward her. "But you are doing most of that for me. You bunnies are so emotional and I'm the legwork. So…perfect match."

Judy smirks a bit. "Except you guys use to eat us."

Nick leans in more. "But some of us dragged you back to our den alive and ravish you before enjoying that succulent flesh of yours." He says running a claw over her arm and makes her fur stand on end and makes her shiver before she pulls her arm away. "Emotional bunnies."

Judy huffs. "Lazy fox." She says before staring at him with a slight frown as Nick kept smiling at her. Judy breaks the stare and looks away frowning a bit less.

Nick raises an eyebrow and becomes slightly worried. "What's wrong Judy?"

'There's my name again.' She thinks before sighing. "Can we make this work?"

Nick hums as he shrugs. "I can handle that part. You just make sure that you keep being emotional and tell me what you feel and I will make sure you stay happy for the rest of your hopping life."

"Say it like that and hopping is a curse word." Judy points out and Nick stops at that before Judy turns to him smiling a little. "Thanks for being there for me Nick."

Nick smiles genuinely and chuckles. "Anything to make my favorite rabbit happy."

Judy chuckles a little before stopping and smiles to him. "Nick?"

Nick grins a bit. "Yes, Judy?"

Judy taps her fingers against each other before sighing. "I guess we can make this work."

Nick chuckles. "Great. But we need one thing to start this off." He says grinning.

Judy raises an eyebrow amused. "And that is?"

Nick leans in to her as he kept giving the same grin and makes Judy lean in as well. "This Judy Hopps." He almost whispers before she felt his muzzle on her lips and makes her go wide-eyed at the feeling before smiling into the kiss and presses back a little before Nick pulled himself back after what felt like an hour.

Judy blinks to get her bearings back. "Whoa."

Nick smiles. "I heard they all feel like this." He says before they hear some loud groaning and some hands pounding tables around them as many footsteps were shuffling around.

"The heck…?" Judy stops and jumps onto the desk and peeks over the small wall and sees all the officers together as they exchange money between them. "Wait…what?"

Nick sighs. "Looks like there was a bet. Why wasn't I invited?" He asks before a bag landed in his lap and makes him yelp before looking at it and then opens it a little and smiles. "Never mind. This for…" He stops as he sees Clawhauser standing smiling. "You started a betting?"

Clawhauser chuckles. "Yeah. The bet was if you two got together or not. Those are the bets from those that netted on you not getting together. Should be around a couple thousand."

Nick goes wide-eyed and starts to dig into the bag and count the money as Judy frowns as she jumps off the table and onto the ground. "Wait. You made a bet about this whole thing and…you tried to get us together before." She realizes and glares.

Clawhauser chuckles nervously as he backs away. "Now that's not exactly right…"

"Clawhauser!" Bogo calls and he rushes off to be in view. "What did I say about betting?" He asks frowning to him.

Clawhauser chuckles a bit before stopping under the snort Bogo gives. "Well…not to do them anymore."

Bogo nods. "Good. See that it does not happen again." He says as he grabs the money from a passing lion and counts it before handing off a bit back to him as he walks back to his office.

Clawhauser sighs in relief before hearing a throat clearing and a tapping foot and looks to see Judy frowning and crossing her arms at him. "Um…well…look at the bright side. You won't have to go through this again." He says before trying to run off.

Judy shakes her head as Clawhauser quickly became tired and she walks back to her seat before hopping into it and spins around as Nick kept counting their side of the pay. "How much? Maybe it might make me feel better."

"Around five grand. Some really didn't want us to get together." Nick says making sure of his count before packing all the bills away.

Judy groans before her chair stops spinning and she ended up facing him. "Nick?"

Nick hums as he ties the bag.

Judy stares at the bag a bit before watching him. "Want to…try again without all that?" She whispers as she still hears the shuffling around them.

Nick grins as he pushes the bag under his desk. "Thought you would never ask Judy." He whispers back as he leans in and immediately surprises her with a kiss that made her freeze before falling into it and relaxing as Nick made sure to have a hold on her to make sure she didn't fall by the end of this.


	12. First Try

"Nick, stop it." Judy giggles out.

Nick grins more. "Nope. I'm going to keep going there."

"Come on Nick. Enough playing around." Judy quipped trying to pull herself back.

Nick chuckles. "Alright then." He said raising a hand before starting to rub and tickle her feet and makes her laugh and giggle. "One mystery solved. Rabbits don't have paw pads." He said grinning at her as he massages her feet.

Judy keeps giggling. "Can you go at least rougher? That's too ticklish."

Nick rolls his eyes and presses down harder and makes her sigh in relief as she lays down on the couch. "So nice." She breathes out as she gets into a comfortable position.

Nick hums. "You have to do mine next carrots. Are you up for some foxy feet?"

Judy smiles as she doesn't move from her comfy spot. "If you were a vixen, I won't mind. When you're a guy, only if it's you."

Nick nods and keeps massaging her. "Good to know. Also, watch the claws."

Judy hums and looks to him. "How much do you pay rent?"

Nick shrugs as he kept concentrating on massaging her. "Around three hundred a month. Why?"

Judy sighs. "Just wondering."

Nick hums before stopping and turns to her. "Now you have to do mine."

Judy smirks. "No."

"No?" Nick asks raising an eyebrow.

Judy sits up and gets on the far side of the couch. "No."

Nick stares at her before getting into a stalking stance. "You better accept." He says playfully as he grins and crawls over to her.

Judy keeps smirking to him. "Well, I don't want to at the moment."

Nick playfully gives a growl and inches closer to her. "You better or I will make you."

Judy chuckles. "And how are you going to do that? Huh?" She asks as Nick starts crawling over her.

Nick gives a playful snarl as he places his hands by her sides. "Well…I could make you massage me. It won't be hard."

Judy grins. "I like to see you try. After all, I did make you join me in my first big case."

Nick reaches up and taps her nose and makes her blink and wiggle her nose. "If I remember correctly, I was essential because I gave Otterton a pawsicle."

Judy smiles and reaches up and taps his nose and makes him scrunch up his muzzle. "And all because you hustled me. But I did get you back…twice."

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Twice huh? I know the first one. What's the second?"

Judy hums as she relaxes back down on the couch. "Hopping the fence."

Nick rolls his eyes before leaning down and nuzzles her neck and makes her giggle a bit. "Sly bunny."

Judy smiles and reaches a hand around and wraps it around his head to bring him in close. "Dumb fox." She whispers in his ear as he kept nuzzling.

"Well, this dumb fox is making you giggle and be happy. What do you call that then?" Nick asks teasingly as he nuzzles under her ear.

Judy chuckles and brings up her other arm and wrap it around his head and hugs him. "A giver."

Nick chuckles deeply in her ear. "A giver? So I'm just the one who gives you everything and you just laze around?"

Judy smirks to him. "Is that a declaration?"

Nick smiles as he lifts his head up and looks at her closely. "A given." He says before giving a peck on her lips and smirks as he sits up.

Judy sighs as she lays her head back. "You know; I am loving this life now. It's better than I thought it was."

Nick nods as he looks her over and his tail twitches. "Good to know. So what did your parents say when you told them all this?"

Judy stops and goes wide-eyed. "Um…well…want a blueberry?" She asks quickly.

Nick raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "You haven't told them?"

Judy chuckles nervously as she looks away. "Well…it was tough explaining to them that a fox is my friend and partner. Telling them that I have that same fox as my mate…that would make them turn tail and drag me along with them."

She hears a low growl and turns back to Nick to see him inches from her face and looks to his eyes and notices the change. "Oh boy." She only says before Nick reaches a hand up and places it on her chest and pushes her down. "Nick, I promise. I'm staying with you." She quickly says and receives a growl in her ear as he starts to nuzzle her cheek.

Judy frowns a bit as she tries to push his head away before Nick reaches up with his other hand and grabs her hands and pins them over her head. "Um…Nickkkkk…." She stops as she moans quietly as Nick starts to lick at her neck.

Nick growls under his breath as he kept licking softly and travels near her mouth before kissing her and makes Judy fall into the kiss and kiss back before he pulls away and smirks. "Gotcha."

Judy quickly opens her eyes and glares at him. "Nick!" She hisses trying to pull her hands to herself as he kept a hold on her.

Nick hums as he leans close. "Needy." Judy just kicks his chest and makes him grunt in slight pain, but he still has a hold on her. "Not going to work carrots." He says with a hoarse voice.

Judy huffs. "Dumb fox."

Nick leans close to her ear. "This dumb fox just made you feel amazing. Admit it."

Judy frowns at him before sighing. "Okay. Fine. You win."

Nick chuckles and sits up and lets her go. "Sly bunny." He says moving to the other side of the couch and relaxes on the side of it and looks to her. "Sooner or later, he will come to claim you."

Judy sits up and leans on her side of the couch. "You don't think I know that? Last time we had that close of a chance, he pulled at my ears and held me down and kept doing what you did, but it really worked. Until I hit him with a tranquilizer."

Nick shrugs. "Expected. He can be…wild." A pillow suddenly hits him in the face. "Ow."

Judy huffs. "Deserve it."

Nick pulls the pillow off of his face. "Come on carrots."

Judy sighs as she pulls down her loose sweatshirt. "You think that this would be accepted well? The other officers at the ZPD might…but the city in some way…"

Nick smiles and moves over to her before wrapping an arm around her and pulls her close. "Don't worry about. We'll deal with it when it comes to. Besides, if they don't listen, I can just go feral and slice them apart." He says grinning.

Judy looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Nick smiles again and leans down to her before nudging her head with his nose. "It made you happy, didn't it?"

Judy frowns as he kept nudging her before smiling. "Yeah. It did. Thanks, Nick."

Nick chuckles and nuzzles her cheek. "Anything for my stuffed animal."

Judy slaps his chest. "Shut up." She says chuckling.

Nick smiles and keeps lightly nuzzling her. "Such a cute one. You happy now?"

Judy hums happily as she leans into his nuzzling. "Yeah. Happier than last time I questioned it."

"Good." Nick says as he nips her ear.

Judy twitches her nose at that and lightly slaps his chest. "Stop that. So how did you do that?"

Nick raises an eyebrow and looks at her. "Do what?"

Judy looks to him. "Go feral? How did you do it that way?"

Nick hums. "Actually, all I needed were the eyes and you mentioned you watched them for any changes so I decided to imagine you being taken from me and that was enough. I felt a slight headache and decided to play the feral Wilde. Fooled you so I knew I was doing something right. Though it did leave me with a big headache." He says rubbing his head and lowering his ears.

"Aw. Poor baby." Judy says teasingly as she rubs behind his ears and makes him growl softly. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Nick says sighing in relief as he leans into her petting.

Judy chuckles. "You're like a little junior rabbit. Always wanting more."

Nick opens his green eyes and looks at her light purple eyes. "Well I have the best cop in the force here with me and they are meant to protect and serve. So are you going to serve me?"

Judy hits his chest at that. "Shut up. You are serving yourself lazy tail."

Nick chuckles. "Worth a shot. Better get ready for bed too. Who knows what we are going to face next when we get back to work." He says getting up and walks over to the kitchen.

Judy hums. "Then you better give me your bed again and you sleep on the couch."

Nick laughs. "Judy, we are mates. I don't think we have to sleep separately anymore."

Judy smirks. "But I still have to get used to this life."

Nick rolls his eyes as he grabs two cans of soda from the freezer and walks back to her and leans over the head of the couch. "But if my feral side comes out and sneaks into the bed with you, what then?" He asks smirking out of the corner of his mouth.

Judy looks up to him and takes a can. "Then I would kick him out and tell him to sleep on the couch and he would listen to me more than you. Maybe I'll take feral Nick to work where he would be the one to actually listen."

Nick gives a pained expression and holds his chest. "Ah. You wound me dear carrots. Why must you make such hard truths about my life?" He mimics in an old accent.

Judy chuckles. "Because I need a working mate for me. I can't be the only one doing all the work." She says lightly running a hand over his tie.

Nick smirks. "So you want to be the lazy one? I can make that happen."

Judy smirks more. "You going to be working seriously and not cheat at all or run a scam?"

Nick stares at her while smirking before losing it and hangs his head. "Okay. I can't do it that well."

Judy pats his chest. "Good boy. You are admitting your faults. The first step to healing and changing your nature." She speaks proudly.

Nick smirks out of the corner of his mouth and jumps onto the couch and looms over her. "Well, I don't think my other me is going to change his for you. You are his prize possession."

Judy chuckles as she leans up to him. "But this whole mate thing between us goes two ways. Not one." She says thumbing his tie.

Nick leans closer to her. "Oh really? What are your demands dear rabbit?"

Judy holds up a finger. "First, you pull your weight in this relationship." Nick tilts his head slightly as she raises a second finger. "Second, you have let me have some space. I can't give you or your second half every single second of the day. I do have to go to the bathroom remember?" She asks smirking and raises a third finger. "And finally, when we face something big, we talk. No more hiding. Especially anything with him." She says reaching up and pats the side of his head as she brings up her other hand and wraps it around his head and slowly brings him in. "I do feel for you Nick and I don't want to lose that anymore. Not after the many times I literally shot you away."

Nick smiles gently and nuzzles her nose. "All terms agreed. Now…do I get a free kiss or maybe a nuzzle? Maybe a little cuddling?"

Judy smirks at that.

* * *

Loud snoring emitted from the bedroom as Nick slept haphazardly on the bed in his boxers with the covers down to his feet as Judy slept beside him in her own underwear and kept twitching one of her feet onto his face as his tail laid over her and lightly wrapped around her as she kept a slight hold on it while they both kept one pair of hands held together over them as the sun started to rise over them and bathe them in sunlight.


	13. Instincts on High

**So yeah. I haven't updated because I and my coauthor is working on a new story project since two of our stories fell through. Plus, he's on vacation and hard to connect to so that's an added bonus wall. Thanks beach internet. Though with this piece, it might take me a while to figure this out and make it like an old mystery book or movie. But…it will be fun all the same. So expect the next update to take longer than usual. I have many things to work on, so it will be longer and longer to work with. On top of school, this will be crazy schedules. Well, good luck reading and yes, if you are wondering later on, it does work.**

* * *

Judy stares at the mirror as she lightly runs a finger over her left cheek and tries to check on the dark fur. "Hey carrots? You okay in there?" Nick calls from outside the door.

Judy kept staring at the three dark fur lines on her cheek. "Yeah. Just hang on." She calls back before opening the door and grabs her towel. "All yours." She says walking past him.

Nick raises an eyebrow as he looks her over. "Well your coat shines so that's a good sign." He says before walking into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. "So…any jobs waiting for us?"

Judy hums as she looks over some of the files on the table. "Just a murder. Nothing else…unless you count the usual paperwork."

"Great. More cramps. Let's go and hope this is a usual open and shut case." Nick says before walking back out as he puts his shirt on. "By the way, you had some sexy underwear." He says grinning.

"At least you kept your mouth quiet." Judy mutters collecting all of the files.

Nick chuckles and leans down to her. "With the way you slept, I don't doubt that." He says slyly as he gets up and grabs the keys. "Let's go carrots. Lots to do today."

"Don't screw it up." Judy says following him.

* * *

Nick yawns as he and Judy walk up to the apartment building surrounded by yellow tape and officers holding a few citizens back. "At least we made it before I fell asleep again."

Judy rolls her eyes. "Good thing too because I would have kicked your tail to the curb."

Nick gives a sleepy smile to her. "Aw. Why do you have to be like that carrots?"

Judy throws her arm behind her and hits him square in the chest and makes him grunt. "That's why. I do have to keep you in line."

Nick groans as he rubs his stomach. "Great knowing that you are back to watching me. That means I can be lazy again."

A wolf was writing down a report on his clipboard before perking his ears up. "Ow!" The wolf raises an eyebrow toward the door and sees Judy walk in with a groaning Nick holding his stomach.

"So what do we…whoa…" Judy starts to ask before stopping as she sees the furniture all thrown everywhere and blood on the walls and ceiling while a lion looks over something from behind a table. "Okay…I'm guessing whoever it was put up a fight."

The wolf nods and tucks the pen behind his ear as more officers looked over the room and other parts of the house. "Yeah. Crazy fight at that. The front door wasn't busted so we figure that she knew the attacker in some way. Then there is the fact the knives are all over the kitchen floor. Maybe in a panic, she rushed to pick one up to fight him off before getting stabbed herself instead. We can't find the knife that killed her though." The wolf says as they look to the kitchen and sees officers looking over every knife.

Judy sighs. "Alright. First thing, find any family or friends and tell them the bad news."

Nick raises an eyebrow to her. "Unless one of them did it. She did possibly know whoever did this to her."

Judy nods as she looks around. "Maybe we should find…" She stops as she stares at a baby bottle in the kitchen sink. "You searched the house, right?"

The wolf blinks. "Um…not yet…well not completely. We are just starting a through casing of everything. If we find the murder weapon, we certainly don't want to step on it."

"How about crying?" Judy asks as Nick looks to where she is staring and stops at the sight as well.

The wolf shakes his head. "No. Nothing of the so…"

"Shh." Judy hushes him as she perks her ears up.

Nick perks his ears around before Judy starts to walk slowly and carefully around before perking her ears upwards toward the ceiling. "Where's the stairs?" Judy asks a bit worried and the wolf points toward the hall and both Nick and Judy rush out and go up the stairs as they kept listening.

"This way." Judy says going to one of the three doors in the hallways and pulls it opens to which Nick stops at the sight of the wider than usual door as Judy hurries inside and goes to the crib and peers in. "Hey there. It's okay." Judy softly says to the crying lynx before slowly reaching in and brings up the little lynx who can't stop crying. "It's okay. It's okay." Judy says softly as she rocks him.

"Judy." Nick says still staring at the door and feeling all around it.

"Yeah?" Judy asks walking over while she kept rocking the lynx who is still crying.

Nick frowns as he opens the door all the way. "This is a strange place for this door."

Judy raises an eyebrow. "Nick. It's a door. Plus, it's for protection for this little guy."

Nick looks to her. "With raised floors?"

Judy blinks and looks down and lifts her foot to see that the room's floor has been raised two inches.

"Something tells me that there is something special about his room and I doubt it was just for him." Nick says bending down and trying to tickle the lynx under the chin but he wouldn't stop crying. "Okay, I got a way to shut him up."

Judy frowns to him and moves the lynx away from him. "Nick. I am not letting you take care of him. Your way of dealing with kids is to bring them into your scam. Plus, the way you worded that…" She said giving the room one last look before walking off. "Come on. We have a lot to do with this new piece of information."

Nick shakes his head as he follows. "Judy, let me take him."

"No. And that's final." Judy says shaking her head as she tries to keep the lynx away from him.

Nick groans. "Judy…"

* * *

"Please be quiet." Judy begs as the lynx kept crying in front of her on her desk as Nick has earmuffs on and is trying to work. "Come on. Tell me what's wrong. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Maybe burping? Changing?" She lists off.

The lynx just cries more and makes everyone in the room groan and cover their ears as they search their desks for something to block out the noise.

"Carrots, let me do this." Nick says exasperatedly.

"Nick. I can't let you. Who knows what convoluted plan you have." Judy argues turning to him. "Now where is ACS?" Judy asks more calmly as she tries to calm down the lynx.

Nick sighs. "They are trying to find an agent to take him, but they said at least a few hours so we are stuck with him. Now let me deal with him."

"Nick, I am not going to let you. I've seen you and Finnick." Judy counters.

Nick rolls his eyes.

"Hopps!" They both stop and stand up and looks to see Bogo at the squad room door. "Quiet that baby. This is a place to work."

"I'm trying." Judy tries to convey as she shushes the lynx.

Nick groans and tears his earmuffs off and gets up and walks out of their desk area.

"Nick! Don't leave me alone." Judy calls before trying to keep shushing the baby.

Nick shakes his head as he walks. "Unbelievable. I can't take care of a baby." He mutters to himself before grabbing an empty chair and drags it over and places it under a TV showing the news before standing on it and takes out the cable from the back before turning up the static volume. "I'll show you."

"Nick. Turn that thing off." Judy calls looking to him as she tries to rock the lynx.

Nick shakes his head and walks back to her before taking the lynx. "Just be quiet." He says frowning and walks back to the TV as the static seems to bother everyone before turning the volume up slowly as he watches the lynx who starts to quiet down and look at the TV before Nick stops turning up the volume and starts to wrap him up tighter in the blanket he is in. "Don't know what I'm doing my tail." Nick mutters under his breath as the lynx quiets down completely and kept staring at where the noise is coming from.

Judy stares in shock as everyone in the room stares at Nick as he kept muttering and wrapping the lynx tighter. "Nick…how…?"

Nick sighs. "Mimic the womb and it puts them to sleep. Hear white noise static as, besides the mother, that's all they hear. Wrap them up tight because it's small in the womb and let's not forget being warm." He says walking back to her and gives the yawning lynx to her. "Keep him against your stomach. Warmest part of any mammal and he should be sleeping all through the hours we need." He says before going back to his desk and sits down.

Judy blinks and looks down to the lynx as he yawns and looks up at her sleepily before closing his eyes and rolls towards her stomach and breaths quietly. "He knows." She says quietly. Nick yawns as he puts his earmuffs on as Judy walks back slowly as she rocks the lynx. "I'm sorry Nick…for doubting you."

Nick shrugs. "It's fine. I do get it a lot."

"Doesn't mean you should." Judy says walking up to him and brings the sleeping lynx up. "All things considered, you do make a good father."

Nick lets a small smile through. "Just because I know how to put kits to sleep, doesn't mean I'm a great father. I'm still a con artist."

Judy smiles a bit. "Still…you could make a good one."

Nick grins. "Mr. Big did mention I would make a good godfather. Guess I'm pleasing a lot of animals these days."

Judy smirks. "And all it took was me threatening you with tax evasion."

Nick looks and leans to her. "Then I'm glad I was roped into everything by you. Wonder where I would be without you?"

"Easy. You would be still selling pawsicles in front of the banks and selling the sticks to mice." Judy jokes.

Nick smiles. "Who's my favorite bunny?"

Judy smirks. "Me."

Babbling brought their attention down to the lynx again and he turns his head in the blanket wrappings. "At least he's sleeping more than crying." Nick quips as he leans back in his chair.

Judy nods and smiles. "Now we still have to figure out what happen to his mother and what is with his room."

Nick hums. "I call money problems."

"I say domestic violence." Judy guesses rocking the lynx carefully.

Nick shrugs. "I'll see about getting the evidence checked out and what they found it. Can you watch over the little guy?" He asks petting the top of the lynx's head.

Judy smiles. "I did watch over my brothers and sisters."

Nick chuckles. "Then good luck. You're going to need it." He says getting up and leaving Judy rocking the little lynx.

Judy smiles down to the lynx as he yawns cutely. "Aw. You're such a cute little one. And big Nick can surely make you happy and tired huh? He's a good fox, isn't he?" Judy whispers quietly as she sits down and keeps rocking him. "Sleep little guy. Just sleep. We'll find you a good family after this."

The lynx yawns and turns over towards her. "Just sleep." Judy whispers as she waits for Nick to come back. "And wait for Nick, the best, hopefully, future father and godfather that ever lived in my eyes. Except for my dad." She says offhandedly. "Still, at least things are going smoothly. And I'm sorry for your mom. She must have been a great mother to you and I'm sure she loves you very much." The lynx just yawns again as Judy smiles at him.


	14. Coffee Is Not Working

Judy sighs as she rocks the sleeping lynx's new baby seat on the table as she looks over the evidence collected from the apartment on the computer. "Anything?" She whispers behind her.

"Nothing carrots!" Nick yells and Judy quickly covers the lynx's ears and waited before the lynx just yawns sleepily and turned over slightly.

"Nick!" Judy hisses quietly to Nick.

Nick chuckles and takes off his earmuffs. "Easy carrots. Still looking good?"

Judy nods as she looks back to the lynx and keeps rocking his seat. "Yeah. The little guy is still sleeping. I'm surprised your idea worked."

Nick shrugs. "No one listens to the fox."

"Sorry." Judy says quietly as she kept her eyes on the lynx.

"It's fine. ACS called. They got someone coming in about an hour." Nick says turning his chair to her.

Judy smiles. "Good. Maybe they will find a good home for him. He does need it."

Nick nods and looks over the photos from the baby's room. "Strange. His room is really well done. Like really well done. Raised floors, reinforced doors, windows, insulated walls with metal plates in them, a fuck ton of locks on the doors and windows, emergency hatches in the closet leading to the roof and basement, phones lines that lead to a satellite. This is a doomsday prepper's dream."

Judy raises an eyebrow. "Financials?"

Nick hums as he looks over the bank statements. "Okay. Nothing outstanding on her account at all. No ins or out. In fact, they seem to be regular statements. Nothing to say that she prepped that room. Must have come with the house."

"And having a little one like this must have gone through her head as a good spot to mark that room as his. Not bad for a mother. I would have done that too." Judy says smiling as she makes sure the lynx is comfortable.

Nick smirks. "You want little kits of your own?"

Judy gives her own sly smirk. "Only if you're there. Can't be a family without my mate."

Nick smiles. "You would make a pretty good mother. And I doubt anyone would stand in your way."

Judy nods. "Dang straight." She says before looking back to her files and looks them over. "Has to be something. Maybe it was an old panic room."

Nick shrugs. "Well…we can't do much sitting here and we can't go anywhere without dealing with this little guy." He says looking to the lynx snoring peacefully. "I'm going to see if the ACS agent is here." He says getting up and leaving.

Judy nods and lets him go as she turns back to the lynx and lightly moves a tuft of hair from its forehead to the side. "I'm sure you'll be a good boy to your new family." She says smiling before getting up and grabs a file from Nick's desk and looks it over. "Let's see. Barely any connections. Came here about three weeks ago. Got a job at…Vincent and Draw. An art club?" She asks herself before turning to the lynx. "What did your mother do?"

"Good news. Agent is here." Nick says walking back to her as a lioness in a suit follows him. "He's the little guy in the car seat." Nick says sitting down at his desk.

The lioness smiles as she looks to the lynx and lightly scratches at his forehead before looking to Judy. "I'll make sure this little guy gets a good family." She says before taking the handle of the car seat and carries the lynx off with her.

Judy gives a sad wave and smile as Nick returns to working as he looks over some things. "You'll see him again one-day carrots." Nick says smiling.

Judy smiles more happily at that. "Yeah. Now let's figure out what happened to his mom." She says sitting back in her seat.

* * *

Judy rubs her head as she stares at the single file in front of her that is now loosely strewn about her desk. "Dang it."

A cup of hot coffee is placed beside on her on the only empty spot on the desk. "Might or might not." Nick simply says drinking his own as he sits down at his desk. "Anything?"

"No. There isn't much to go on. Talk with friends at work tells us that she is a loner and keeps to herself. I don't know what to do." Judy says trying to drink before putting it away on his desk. "Might not."

Nick shakes his head and dumps the coffee into the trash bin nearby. "What a waste."

"Sorry. But this is the most confusing of all cases. Why not the simple one like the vase case?" Judy asks herself more than anything.

Nick chuckles. "Remember that? You thought I was going savage again."

"You still are…but that's a cute trait about you." Judy slyly says.

"Happy to be a part of it." Nick says grinning.

Judy shakes her head before leaning it back on her seat. "Gave my card at least…I think that is what you are supposed to do."

"We have cards?" Nick asks looking through his desk.

Judy smiles before stretching. "Yeah…hey. The concert is next week, right?"

"Yep." Nick's voice says as he was bent behind his desk looking for his cards as his tail waves in the air.

Judy chuckles to herself. "Want to make it a date?"

"Ow!" Nick yells as Judy perks her ears up at the bang from his table. "Um…sure. Ow." He says in pain as Judy looks over and sees Nick rubbing his head as he looks at a rubber band pack of cards.

"Oh. Poor baby." Judy teases getting up and walking over and rubs his head as he stops for a moment before enjoying it as he growls happily in his throat. "Feel better?" Judy asks smirking as she scratched behind his ears.

"Oh yeah." Nick drones out as he leans into the scratching. "A little more to the left. That's it." He says as his tail wags happily.

Judy chuckles. "You're like a lost little pup."

"Kit." Nick corrects as he starts to pant happily. Judy giggles before Nick slowly reaches behind her with his tail and lightly scratches the back of her ears and Judy stops for a second before Nick seizes his chance and grabs her and sits down as he puts her on his lap and scratches behind her ears. "Now how's that?"

Judy squeaks before sighing in relief and leaning into his scratching. "That feels nice."

Nick smiles. "It should…but we should get back to our case."

Judy hums happily. "Few more minutes."

Nick chuckles. "Okay. Few more." He says leaning back in his seat as Judy relaxes against him.

Judy keeps humming happily and snuggles into his chest. "I love you, Nick."

Nick smirks down to her. "You are not just saying that just because are you?"

Judy looks up to him with her bright purple eyes. "I would never lie again to you."

Nick smiles and leans down and gives a small peck on her lips before pecking her nose. "My cute little bunny."

Judy smiles and relaxes against him again. "Only for you Nick. Only for you."

Nick chuckles before hearing a pencil drop and looks over the wall covering their desk area and sees the entire room leaned over it. "Bet's over." He says dryly as he covers Judy with his tail protectively.

Everyone starts to mutter to themselves as they get off the wall and back away as they head back to their desk as Nick shakes his head and looks back to Judy almost sleeping against him. "Rest easy Judy." Nick says quietly, making sure she's comfortable.

* * *

Judy sighs as she drives the police car down the road and kept staring straight ahead. "That was so embarrassing."

Nick smiles as he reads up on the files. "But you enjoyed it."

"Can't deny it." Judy says blushing before slowly coming to a stop on the side of the street. "Come on. Let's go see that room again." She says getting out of the car.

Nick reaches over and pulls her back in by her collar and shuts the door as a truck drives by. "Now you can go." He says letting go as he gets out on his side. Judy pants heavily as she realized how close she was to death before she thought better and scrambles to the other side of the car and gets out of the passenger side and shuts the door behind her. "Smart bunny." Nick says smirking as he walks back into the apartment.

Judy shakes her head as she follows him. "Thanks." She says unconsciously reaching up and rubs at one of her ears.

Nick smiles. "Can't let my mate die in a distracting accident. My other side would stay out forever. Don't worry Judy." He reassures looking to her.

Judy smiles at that as they come to the door cover in police tape as they go under it and step inside it. "Strange not to see a body here anymore." Judy says looking around as Nick goes upstairs.

Nick hums as he goes to the room and opens the door and looks it over and knocks on it. "What are we looking for?" He asks knocking all over it.

"Something that says, 'Hey, I'm a secret something.'" Judy jokes smiling as she looks at all of the floorings for anything out of place.

Nick hums before moving on inside. "Nothing on the door." He says looking into the closet and feels around the walls. "All panic rooms have something special."

Judy hums as she taps at the floor and listens to it. "Maybe there's a safe? Tell me if you find something."

Nick perks his ears up and knocks on the walls. "Judy…"

"Yes?"

 _ **CLANG**_

"Found something." Nick says smiling as he knocks around the area and finds the edges.

Judy rushes over and digs around her belt. "I know I have a knife on me."

Judy's ears perk up and hears a soft scraping metal sound and looks to see Nick holding a dark black handle and bladed folding knife as he cuts the edges. "Where did you…?"

"I can't be out on the streets for long without protection." Nick says as he starts to peel away the wallpaper before cutting away the final piece and puts it on the ground. "Judy?"

"Yes?"

"How did they miss this?" Nick asks looking to the metal door and embedded handle.

Judy shrugs before reaching out and trying to the handle and it creaks. "Come on." She says shaking it and pulling. "This is a pulling door, right?"

"Hold on." Nick says grabbing the leftover parts of the handle and grips it tight. "Okay, ready?" He asks placing his feet on both sides of the edges.

Judy asks as she places her feet beside his. "Yeah and…now." She strains as she starts pulling with him before a loud clang sounded out and the door flew open and Judy landed on Nick and makes him cough in pain. "Sorry." Judy groans rubbing her back.

"It's fine. Faced worse with you around." Nick tries to say with a smile as he rubs his chest.

Judy chuckles once before giving a pat on his chest and gets up and goes to the safe and looks into it as she peers in with a flashlight. "Empty." She says frowning.

"What? I got in pain for nothing?" Nick asks annoyed.

Judy sighs as she feels around the safe. "Guess so. Maybe it's just a vengeful father coming back."

Nick rushes over and starts to feel around himself. "No, has to be…" He stops as he feels something on one of the walls.

Judy looks confused until she goes to feel around where he is at. "You're not thinking…?"

Nick takes out his knife again and starts to take apart the metal as Judy takes out the two trays. "False safe. Mobsters use it all the time back in the day." He says before seeing Judy look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Not…that I didn't see Mr. B's safe…ah hem. Anyway!" He says getting back to picking as he opens a gap and tries to push his knife to the side and Judy shines a flashlight in it as what they see made them stop before the knife snaps off and closes the gap. "Ah damn!" Nick curses holding his hand.

Judy frowns as she checks his hand for any cuts.

"Judy?"

"Yeah?"

"We do have a problem with this case."


	15. Stay Quiet

Judy could not stop staring at the incriminating items on the small table. Stacks of bills and small thick bags of white crystal that she guesses is one of the many drugs out there. "Count?"

Nick sighs as he places the last stack of bills down. "Around a hundred thousand. And I say around five pounds of…these." He says picking up a thick bag and weighing it by feel. "Maybe it's the owner of these and the mother was caught in the crossfire. That's my best guess."

"And because the room was renovated, he couldn't find it and gave up. But he has to come back for this. This is a lot of potential money to be made here." Judy says looking to the safe that they now took apart by the covers inside.

"Who's says it's a he? Could be a she for all we know." Nick says picking up the evidence bags they had brought up after getting proper tools from the car.

Judy nods as she sits down on a chair she grabbed nearby. "The business is open to anyone."

Nick sighs as he starts bagging all the items and marking the bags. "Which means the kid could be in trouble."

Judy suddenly had a dark thought of hearing about the lynx dying from a dealer. "Maybe I should call up ACS and see how he's doing."

Nick smiles a bit. "You should. That chick did leave a card on my desk."

Judy looks at him with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips as she taps her foot.

"Not that I would go out with her. You're always the one for me." Nick says in almost a pleading voice.

Judy nods. "And keep it that way." She says seriously before smiling and grabbing his tie before pulling him close and kisses him and lets him go. "Dumb fox."

Nick slowly smiles and returns to bagging everything he can. "Sexy bunny."

Judy smirks. "You wish you can have a turn at this sexy body."

Nick grins at her. "You know what I like to do?"

Judy chuckles and leans close. "Care to tell?"

Nick licks his lips. "I would pin you down to your bed and tear off your uniform before taking you in every way I could while biting you at the shoulder and holding you just by my bite." Nick lists off.

Judy blushes and tries to keep smirking. "Would you now? Well, you still have to get at these first and then work your way up." She says tapping her hips.

Nick rolls his eyes as he finishes bagging the last piece. "Alright. That should do it. I'm going to take one last look. Can you carry all that?" He asks getting up.

Judy scoffs. "Can I carry that much?" She says before picking up the bags and goes downstairs to their car and opens the trunk as she takes a quick look around. "Huh. Weird." She says to herself before putting the bags in before seeing black.

* * *

Nick groans as he pulls at a piece of a safe and sees it wouldn't budge. "Great. And it's a nut." He says to himself as he reaches for the toolbox and sees the wrench isn't there. "Must be for the tire." He says to himself as he gets up and goes downstairs. "Hey, carrots? Is there a wrench there? I might need it for more safe cracking and now breaking." He asks and goes outside. "Carrots?" He asks looking around before smelling something familiar and sniffs the air harder. "Carrots!" He calls as he follows the scent before coming to the back of the car before looking down. "Judy!" He yells bending down to Judy's unconscious form and looks her over before placing two fingers at her neck and feels a pulse and sighs in relief.

Nick reaches for his radio as he whips his head to the side and tries to hold his other side back. "This is Officer Wilde. Badge number four-five-nine-four. I got a 10-13. Officer Hopps is down. Requesting back up at 83rd and Lex." He says before going back to Judy and growls heavily. "Back off man. Not yet." He says looking her over and looks over her head and sees a large purple bruise before getting curious and looks into the trunk. "Bastard!" He yells as he bangs the car and he snaps his jaws angrily. Nick leans down to Judy again and lightly shakes her. "Judy. Wake up."

Nick's ears perk up as he hears Judy groaning before she starts to move and then rub her eyes and then her head as she sits up. "Oh, my aching…what happened?" She asks groaning.

Nick huffs. "Someone got to you and stole the evidence bags."

Judy slowly looks up and sees Nick in a blurry haze. "Nick…" She tries to ask reaching for him.

Nick grabs her hands and holds them. "Easy. You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine…ow." Judy says holding her head again.

"No, you're not. Stay with the car. I already called for backup. They should be here any second, now rest." Nick says getting up and sniffing the air around them.

Judy groans as they hear sirens in the distance. "Nick…what are you…?"

Nick looks down the small rabbit leaning against the back bumper of the car. "I'm going to find that bastard."

"Nick…wait…" Judy tries to say and follow, but she watches helplessly as Nick runs off trying to follow the scent left behind as she hears sirens behind her. "Nick…"

* * *

Nick growls to himself as he kept running after the scent down the alleys and even skidding trying to stop and go down another way as he kept concentrating on finding who did this to his mate. "Where are you?" He snarls as he goes down another alleyway and stops as he comes to a loading dock and perks his ears up to listen to anything.

Sounds of dripping water hitting the stagnant puddles left by the gutter pipes and even some…are mice doing drug deals? He might have to check on that later. He tries to turn his ears toward the large grill loading dock and hears some shuffling inside and a box hit the stone ground. Nick narrows his eyes and carefully creeps up to the loading dock and looks around before he spots a side door and moves to it and tries the handle and realizes it has been unlocked and opens it. Inside, finding the many shelves and boxes of forgotten supplies and materials littered throughout the area, finally seeing a rhino on the far side with a box open in front of him and seems to be packing something to which Nick creeps closer.

Nick keeps his ears perked up and starts to bend down low to the ground and crawls as he kept creeping up and moves behind the shelves and peeks around the box filled area. Nick narrows his eyes at what the rhino is packing and frowns as he sees the evidence bags of cash and the drugs. 'That's where you went…and you had to go through my mate for it.' He growls and the rhino brings his head up and looks around as Nick quickly quiets down. The rhino kept looking around before looking in Nick's direction before sighing and goes back to packing as he places in the last evidence bag and grabs the lid of the box and places it on top and looks around as he frowns before walking off down the aisle.

Nick raises an eyebrow and quickly scurries over to the box and lifts the lid up before frowning as he realizes he can't carry all of it away. "Damn." He whispers and looks to where the rhino went and watches as he searches a toolbox for something before quickly looking around and growls to himself. 'Damn. And I can't call this in. There has to be…sorry Judy. Looks like you're getting dinner tonight.' He thinks to himself smiling a bit as he gets up and walks toward the rhino. "Hey, big guy." He calls getting the attention of the rhino and makes him turn to Nick before he becomes shocked at what Nick is. "I am looking for someone who can really swing hard enough for a baseball. A real batter for a home run. Can't forget about using it to knock someone's head and put them out." Nick's eyes then narrow at him. "Especially if that one animal is my mate." He says frowning as his claws unsheathed.

"Well, I don't HEY!" The rhino yells as he backs away quickly from Nick's scratch attempt, but feels some of his hard skin cut away before being pushed into the toolbox behind him. "The…!" The rhino couldn't finish as Nick pounces on him and grabs onto his horn before kneeing him in the stomach and reels his arm downward and sends his head toward the ground and smashes the ground. "Hey…!" The rhino yells trying to get back up and sees Nick walking away from him. "Bad move." He growls as he lowers his horn toward Nick and prepares to charge before getting up and then rushes toward Nick who then kicks a wayward box right behind him and spins out of the way as the rhino smashes his horn into the box as Nick grabs a crowbar nearby and hooks the rhino's foot and trips him and makes him slide. "Wha…?" The rhino looks up in time to see Nick holding the crowbar above his head and then darkness.

* * *

Nick sighs as he pulls the loading door up and sees the other ZPD cars and some officers looking around who then looks to him. "Evidence is in the partly open box guys. The bad guy is on the ground." Nick says jumping onto the ground off the dock as he tosses the crowbar behind him, making a clanging sound. Nick sighs as they rush by him and he walks off down the alley, past all the parked cars and back onto the street where Judy sat waiting on an ambulance as she had some hard bandages around her head while her ears poke out from under behind her.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at how cute it looked as a hat on her, gathering her attention and makes her look toward him. "Nick." Judy says happily as she jumps off the ambulance and walks toward him. "At least you don't need one of these." She says pointing to her head.

Nick shakes his head and holds her face before looking her over as he turns her head around bit by bit. "Are you okay?"

Judy nods and looks him over. "Are you? You look like you went a few rounds."

Nick gives a sly smirk. "Please. No one can hurt, The Amazing Savage Nick." He calls out laughing as he mimics a cheering audience by breathing out loudly.

Judy smirks and socks him in the stomach and makes him grunt. "Like to rephrase that?"

Nick just smiles to her. "Smart bunny."

Judy smiles to him. "Sweet fox." She said before giving a peck on his nose. "Can you still buy dinner or do I need to?"

Nick chuckles. "I'll get it and by that I mean…"

"Order in. I know." Judy says rolling her eyes.

Nick frowns to her. "Why do you have to make it sound so bad?"

Judy smirks back to him. "Because I'm your mate and I have to bring your cooking skills down."

Nick just frowns as Judy walks to the car.

"I'll…" Judy starts.

"I'll drive. You got a head injury." Nick says rushing past her and gets into the driver seat.

Judy sighs and moves to the passenger seat and Nick starts up the car. "Hey, Nick?"

Nick hums as he makes sure they have everything. "Yes, carrots?"

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Judy asks looking to him.

Nick pauses for a bit before smiling. "No. You would kill me if I did."

Judy nods. "Good. I would cut your tail off if you did."

"Good to know." Nick says cheerfully.

Judy sighs and rubs her head. "Thanks for getting him by the way. Now let's check up on the little tyke before getting dinner and go home."

"You called my apartment home. Is that right?" Nick asks slyly.

"Shut up." Judy grumbles as she looks to the side. 'But it may not be far off soon.'

Nick sighs. "I'm sure it was just that one guy. So we can relax and the tyke would be safe. It's not like Bellwether's big team was like. This one just seemed to get lucky."

"Too lucky. He came back as we got back. It's like he knew we would find it." Judy points out.

"And we did and I took him down." Nick says chuckling.

"Nick, I'm serious. This could be bigger." Judy says seriously.

"Judy." Nick says looking at her for a moment and makes her stop and look to him at the call of her name. "We are done for today. We can take care of the rest of the case later. Especially if more comes up. I don't want you to keep having this on the mind." Nick says stopping for a bit and smiles at her.

Judy watches him all the while before sighing and smiles. "Okay, Nick. I'll be done with it for today."

"Good bunny." Nick says teasingly.

"Nick." Judy says warningly.

"You know you love me." Nick affirms.

"I would be lying if I say I didn't." Judy says blushing a bit.

Nick chuckles and keeps driving. "Good. Now I suggest you ready yourself. Because after dinner, I'm choosing desert."

'Why does that not sound good for me?' Judy asks herself as her ears and tail twitches at the thought of it.


	16. Sharp Teeth

"Really? That's great." Nick leans over as his ears perk up and swivel around towards his mate. "Okay. Good. Say hi for me and…please be careful." Nick leans back into his side of the couch and pretends to work on the couch arm. "Good news. The little kiten is still fine and no one has come by yet eavesdropper." Judy says smirking.

"Oh…you noticed that?" Nick asks nervously as he tries to stare at the file before him.

"You're holding an empty file with the words, 'Fill with paper or case.'" Judy points out.

Nick blinks and looks at the empty pink folder with the words marked in large red ink. "Oh. So I am." He says before tossing the folder behind him. "So…nothing to worry about. We can enjoy ourselves and let the day float on by." He says smiling as he puts his feet up onto the table in front of them and relaxes into the couch.

Judy sighs. "Hate to say it…but you're right. Kiten is fine, the case is over, and possible killer in jail…" She slowly turns to him as he gains the same thought and looks at her. "Possible."

"Which means more than one animal could be involved. Fuck me." Nick groans as he pulls on his ears. "Damn. Just when I thought it was over. I could lay on the couch. Watch some TV. And snuggle up and maybe mate with you."

"What was that last one?" Judy asks suddenly.

Nick stops. "Um…"

"Relax." Judy says chuckling. "I'm just teasing…mate." She says moving over to him and lays against his side. "This is still nice."

Nick hums as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close as he lays his tail over her lap. "It should be. I'm here."

Judy chuckles and looks up to him. "Dumb fox."

Nick just pokes her nose and makes her scrunch up at that. "Sexy bunny." He says running a hand down her side.

"Easy." Judy warns stopping his hand. "Just because you need me to control yourself, doesn't mean you get to act like him."

Nick gives a playful hurt look. "Aw, carrots. You're my mate. I have to attend to you like this. Otherwise, my other side would come out and be a little more…assertive." He whispers in her ear and she tries to hit him in the chest, but he grabs her hand and holds them against her. "Such a sexy bunny." He says teasingly as she blushes as he starts to slowly push her onto the couch as he breathes in heavily at her neck and nuzzles her.

"Um…Nick…" Judy tries to say and lets out a moan as Nick lightly licks her neck. "Nick…"

Nick smirks as he hears her breathe out his name and nuzzles her cheek more.

Judy closes her eyes as she enjoys the feeling of Nick's fur against hers and smiles as she wraps her arms around him and sighs in content. Nick grins and keeps nuzzling him and slowly moves his muzzle under her chin and moves to her other cheek and nuzzles her there as he kept pushing her slightly. "Nick…?"

Nick hums as he cracks open an eye and looks at her and sees her looking up to him with a longingly look. "Yes, my mate?"

Judy lets out a moan as Nick nuzzles a sensitive spot on her neck. "Can we…um…take this…somewhere else?" She tries to ask between moans.

Nick chuckles deeply into her ear and gives a slow lick on her neck and makes her shiver at the warm tongue running up her neck. Giving Judy a feeling like he is tasting her for his next meal. And she knew he would have his mate and meal. "Why would we? This is our apartment, it's quiet, there is no one else in this place, and most of the others are already out of here. So why would we move this?" He asks with a kiss to her neck and makes her flinch at that. "My sexy bunny."

Judy blushes beet red at that as she looks away slightly before Nick slowly pushes her face with a few fingers toward him again and makes her look at his single eye looking at her. "But…"

"And no one is going to interrupt us." Nick says giving a hard lick to her neck before pulling his head back and nuzzles her nose. "Sexy bunny. Now then, let's…"

 _ **RING**_

"Fuck me!" Nick yells getting up off of her and reaches over to the table and picks up the ringing phone and answers it. "Yes. Who is this?" He asks as Judy recognizes that he picked up her phone.

"Who is this?" Bonnie asks confused as she was sure she dialed her daughter's number and makes Nick become wide-eyed and looks to the phone to see he picked up Judy's phone. "Hello?"

Nick gives a panicked look to Judy who is now panicking herself and looks around frantically before giving a panicked shrug. Nick gulps before slowly putting the phone to his ear. "Um…" Nick clears his throat as Judy watches him carefully. "This is Nick Wilde. Judy's partner. Judy is…" He looks to Judy for some direction and she starts making gestures all over the place and Nick gives up after two seconds. "Buried in paperwork." Judy facepalmed. "Yeah. I can take a message for her."

"Oh. Good. Well, tell her that I just need to talk to her. Catch up really. Can you do that?" Bonnie asks.

Nick smiles. "Yes, ma'am Ms. Hopps. Thank you for calling."

"Thank you, sir." Bonnie says happily as they both hang up and Nick looks to see Judy's frowning face with arms crossed for added upsetness.

"Come on carrots. What was I supposed to do? Tell her that I'm your mate and you're in my apartment right now?" Nick asks giving her the phone to which she snatches it.

Judy sighs. "Fine. You get off easy. So what did my mom want?" She asks placing the phone on the table again.

Nick hums. "I would tell…but I'm a dumb fox who forgets easily." He mimics in a whiny voice as he grins.

Judy rolls her eyes. "Nick…"

"I mean; I would remember…if someone pays me back." Nick says smirking to her.

Judy sighs. "What do you want?"

Nick chuckles. "You to snuggle with me tonight. You have such soft fur." He says lightly running a hand over her fur coated sides and makes her slightly flinch away from the touch.

Judy groans and slaps his hand away. "Fine. Now, what did she want?"

Nick chuckles. "To just catch up with you."

"Nick!" Judy yells hitting his side as he laughs and knocks him onto the couch still laughing as he lets out a grunt and she climbs on top of him and grabs his tie and pulls hard as she kept shaking him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Nick keeps laughing as he felt his mate on top of him and trying to kill him with his own tie. "It is funny how you agreed easily." He laughs out as he lets her shake him to death. Judy frowns as she kept shaking him before slowly tiring out and lets him go and drops him down as he gives small chuckles while Judy collapses on his chest. "Got it out of your system?" Nick asks, not giving any more chuckles.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Judy says nuzzling her head into his chest.

Nick smiles and lays his tail over her as he wraps his arms as well. "Good. Now then…want to keep going or call up your mom?" He asks smirking as he runs a claw along her head and ears.

Judy smiles and lets her ears rise up to let him run his claw over them easier. "I'll call. Get this over with." She says reaching over and grabs her phone before flipping over onto her back as Nick keeps running a claw over her ears. "Okay. Let's see what she wants." She says putting the phone to her ear. "Slower." She requests and Nick starts to stroke her ears slower.

Nick smiles as he watches as she keeps listening. "Hey, mom. What do you need?" Nick was about to perk his ears up, but decided against it and lays his ears flat against the couch as he waits for Judy and places his hand on her chest to hold her. "I see. Well, I don't…mom. Mom. Okay, I think I can try. But just know it's kinda hard to get days off right now. I'll keep trying, though. Maybe in a few days. Oh…would you and dad and rest of the family like to see a concert? Oh. Dad already bought it. For me? No. Keep it or give it to someone else. Because I got my ticket from a friend. Yes. I met this friend on the job and it's a nice animal. No, I didn't need to use the fox taser."

Nick raises an eyebrow as he keeps stroking her ears.

"Okay, mom. My partner? Um…?" Judy looks upwards to Nick and sees him upside down as Nick looks down at her and mouths, 'Go ahead.' "Yeah. I'm bringing my partner. Don't worry. He's a nice animal. Yeah. Of course, he won't eat any of you." She says as she places her hand over his and holds it, making Nick smile as he starts to stroke her chest. "Yes. He's a predator. Most of the animals in the ZPD are. But don't worry. Yeah, mom. How's the life? Well…" She looks back to Nick at that for direction. Nick smiles and taps her nose with his free hand. Judy smiles and chuckles. "I…found someone. No mom. Don't worry. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Besides, those don't last long. Like the movies we have. The adult movies. Not kids." Nick snickers under his breath at that. "Anyway…he might be the one…might not…but it's leaning toward being the one." She says as she clenches his hand on her chest and moves it up a bit to his surprise and keeps stroking her chest. "Yeah…when has my gut feeling been wrong? Okay, that time I did not know she would make a face like that and make a mess of the table. But you have to admit, it was a good household remedy. Heh, heh. Yeah, mom. I guess I'll see you soon. Yeah. Bye, mom. And say hi to the rest of the family." Judy says before ending the call and relaxes against Nick's chest. "I just fucked us, didn't I?" She realizes.

Nick gives a sly smirk. "I don't know. You either got us into the biggest trouble of our life besides my affliction or just fox spray to my face. I don't know which is worse."

Judy gives her own smirk back at him. "So…what are you going to say, mate?"

Nick hums and tilts his head. "I'm going to say, 'Hi. I'm Nick Wilde. Judy's mate and partner for life.' That would go well." He says chuckling and Judy gives a playful hit to his chest.

Judy chuckles a bit. "You do make a good mate." She said lightly grabbing his tail and drapes it over herself. "More so than any rabbit."

Nick leans up and close to her ear. "That's because you are my sexy bunny and I won't let anyone touch you again. Given a few exceptions…besides other officers." Nick points out and nuzzles her head.

Judy giggles and bats his muzzle away softly. "Handsome fox."

Nick smiles and sits up and lets her sit in his lap as he wraps his arms around her and holds her close as he leans his muzzle down to her neck and sniffs the scent lying there. "I try. Whatever you need my mate."

Judy smirks.

"But don't push it." Nick adds, knowing what she was thinking.

"I was just going to ask for another nuzzle and…want to sleep together again or do I have to sleep on the couch?" Judy asks turning her eyes to him and notices how they seem to be halfway through being sharp again and instantly grew worried.

Nick smiles softly and nuzzles her neck and gives a kiss to her collarbone, making her moan quietly. "I would never let my mate slip away when I sleep. The male is supposed to protect the female at any risk."

Judy sighs carefully as his eyes seemed to have stayed as they are. "But only if the female is in trouble. The male does give the female a chance to do some jobs males do." She states as a matter of fact and Nick rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say carrots." He says nuzzling deeper into the crook of her neck. "Now let's enjoy this." He says picking her up and keeps holding her as he walks over the bedroom. "You have been working too much."

Judy smiles before looking to him seriously. "Might as well have another dresser."

Nick chuckles deeply. "What? Am I making too much of a mess?"

Judy gulps. "Because I need to fill it up with my clothes." She says and doesn't feel herself moving now.

"Excuse me?" Nick asks as he turns her around and looks at her with a serious look as his eyes wavered.

Judy sighs. "How do you feel about a roommate?"

Nick stares at her all the while before leaning forward as his eyes became sharp at that moment and Judy felt scared down to her wits before she felt a soft kiss on her lips and kisses back as he hangs onto her and wraps his arms tighter around her while still holding her up before Nick pulls his head back and seems to give a combination of a smirk and smile as he leans forward to her ears. "Tomorrow, you are leaving that crummy apartment and sleeping in my bed. No more couch or sleeping over." Nick whispers softly.

Judy shivers and looks up to him. "Deal."

Nick slowly grins and starts walking again. "Now then. Why don't we have a practice run?"

Judy slowly smiles as he puts her on the bed and starts to take off her clothes down to her underwear as Nick does the same as she notices his eyes have returned to normal. "He's loving this."

Nick hums and looks to her. "What was that?"

Judy chuckles. "Just that your other side is loving the attention I'm giving him." She says taking off her pants and tossing them away as Nick tosses away his and ends up in his boxers. "Maybe he should come out more often and I'll give the big guy some little pets."

Nick gives a sly smirk and points to his head. "You think this guy would fall to some measly petting? I don't think so. It would take more than that…" He stops as he notices Judy holding his tail and twirling it around somehow as she smirks and crosses her leg over the other. "Okay, you look way sexier than you should be like that. You should be in that pose more often." He points out chuckling.

"It's only because of the underwear." Judy says letting him go as Nick climbs into bed.

Nick shakes his head and pulls her close and brings the covers over them. "Nope. Just that look you give with that pose. It just works." He says grabbing her ears softly and strokes them as soft as he can and Judy moans at the pleasured feeling. "And I just love making you make some noise for me."

"Just don't let it be a cry of pain." Judy points out as she gives him more of her ears to hold.

"The day that happens is the day I die…or lose a scam." Nick adds at the end chuckling.

Judy was about to hit him in the chest, but stops short and sighs. "Dumb fox." She says closing her eyes as she leans her head against his chest.

Nick smiles and tries to cover her up with his arms and tail. "Sexy and sly bunny." Nick quips back as he brings the covers more comfortable around them.


	17. Linked Like Glue

"Are you sure they'll be fine?" Judy asks worriedly as Nick smirks.

"Of course, they will. Meet us there, get in, find a spot, enjoy." Nick lists off as they approach the plaza where Gazelle's concert will take place.

Judy sighs carefully and looks at him. "Okay. But only because it's you."

Nick gives a playful hurt look. "Oh my dear carrots, do you not trust me that much at all?"

Judy slaps the back of her hand on his side. "Quiet Nick. Of course, I trust you. We are mates after all." Judy says rolling her eyes.

"Not officially yet. We need to mate." Nick says trailing his tail behind her.

Judy blushes and scowls to him. "Nick. That is not something you can talk about in public."

Nick grins and leans down to her ear. "But I can with you around. You are something I can always talk with and tell what is going on. So you better hope that I don't turn and take you right then and there." He whispers.

Judy gulps as she blushes harder as she tries to look ahead. "Um…Nick…can we keep it quiet for a bit?" Nick raises an eyebrow at her. "Just until we tell my parents gently and then you can talk freely a bit more." She suggests looking to him.

Nick stares at him before sighing. "Sure. Understandable. But as soon as we tell, I'm dragging you away and going to town on you." He whispers in her ear and makes her shiver to which he wraps his tail lightly around her.

Judy smiles and taps his tail. "Off dumb fox." She jokes giggling a little before giggling excitedly. "This is going to be awesome. We are going to a Gazelle concert." She says excitedly.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes. She is awesome and does some great songs. The usual stuff."

Judy bumps her hips into his side and makes him stumble at that. "Shut up. She's awesome and you will love it."

Nick sighs as he regains his balance. "I might…if you make a great dance number for me." He suggests smirking.

Judy sighs as she rolls her eyes again. "Okay." Nick grins widely. "But…" She says holding up a finger and makes him drop his grin. "You have to dance as well." She says poking his nose.

Nick scrunches his nose and rubs at it. "Fine. As long as you give off a sexy dance."

"As long as my parents are not around." Judy says chuckling.

Nick smiles as he leans his head back and looks at her back and trails his eyes down to where her fluffy wuffy little tail is as it wags around. 'Sexy bunny.'

"You want that, you would have to wait." Judy voices and catches him slightly off guard. "I know you want my ass, but you have to wait for it. And you can let him enjoy it soon too."

Nick became wide-eyed at that and finds his voice. "So I can get that strong ass of yours?" He quips giving a sly smirk. "It does look good bare and very shown off."

Judy sighs and wags her tail more for him as he grins to it. "Like I said, later."

"Me and him will be waiting." Nick says as he wags his tail into hers and lightly wraps around it and pulls as he lets go. "My sexy bunny."

Judy sighs in relief as she felt her tail being pulled. 'That does feel good.'

* * *

Judy nervously taps her fingers together as her and Nick waits in the large plaza for her parents to show up and to watch the concert. "Come on. Don't be late." She pleads to herself.

Nick smiles as he kept looking around. "I'm sure they'll be here. They won't miss their chance to meet their daughter's boyfriend." He says chuckling before leaning down to her. "Is there any other anti-fox things I should be worried about?"

Judy looks to him. "There's a taser."

Nick stares at her before sighing and standing back up. "Of course, there is." He mutters to himself.

Judy tries to smile to him. "But if it makes you feel better, he can't hold it that well when in use. It's kinda got a heavy recoil and might hit him."

"That makes me feel so much better." Nick says rolling his eyes as he looks away.

"Don't act like that Nick. Besides, you still have a chance to get away in time. You are fast, especially with him in you." Judy tries to reassure and feels his tail wrap around her lightly.

"Well, he is still in love you with or rather the fact you are a proper mate for him." Nick says looking back to her smiling.

Judy smiles. "What are the things needed for a vixen to be a proper mate?"

Nick hums. "Use to be that you would care for any kits, be able to gather food for the kit and you and your mate, find a proper place for a shelter, while also having to defend yourself until your mate can come in and help." Nick lists off as he thinks of her doing all that.

Judy hums as she taps her chin. "And what about the male?" She asks smirking to him.

"Well…they are supposed to hunt for his mate, make sure they are well protected, make the shelter that his mate wants in that location, and help teach his kits with his mate." Nick lists off before seeing Judy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You think because of my laziness, I won't."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Judy says wagging a finger at him.

Nick sighs and bends down to her height. "I won't. Never to my mate and partner for life. That sort of Nick is gone because he has found you and boy did she knock sense into him…and being forced into a toilet." He mutters at the end.

"Oh get over it. We would have been captured as well if I didn't think of it." Judy tries to defend.

"But we went through a sewer system. And it leads to a waterfall that was so high and we went into the water, I was worried for you." Nick says with a worried look in his eyes.

Judy smiles and lightly pats the side of his muzzle. "Cute. But I'm fine here. We're fine here. We are both here and together, ready to enjoy this nice concert. And your other side is waiting for the right moment afterward. You don't need to worry. Now let's…" Judy stops as she felt her lips being blocked and looks forward and sees Nick gently kissing her and she smiles into the kiss and kissed back as she places a hand on his muzzle while Nick slowly lifts his hand and grabs her free hand and holds it gently before pulling his head back and smiling at her.

"Happy bunny." Nick says before giving a kiss to her forehead and stands up again.

Judy smiles as she lightly rubs her head. "Well, the true purpose of finding mates is to procreate and socially, be happy."

"Nerrrrrrrrrd." Nick draws out almost laughing.

Judy just kicks his shin and makes him hop around in pain. "Thank you for your loyalty and support." She says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

Nick chuckles as he kept hopping and holding his leg. "Just teasing ya carrots."

Judy shakes her head before looking around again and smiles. "There they are." She says walking off as Nick watches as she heads for two bunnies wearing what he can only call farming clothes and Judy in her street clothes of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with an undervest. "Mom. Dad." She says happily hugging them as they hug back. "You made it."

"Of course Judy. Besides, we have to see our daughter again." Bonnie says smiling as she nuzzles her a bit.

Stu laughs as he lets go and looks around. "So where's your friend? You said we would be meeting him here and don't tell me he's your boyfriend." He warns at the end as he narrows his eyes slightly.

Judy tries to smile gently. "Dad." She says as she waves a hand behind her. "It is my partner from work. So, mom, dad. Meet my partner and friend, Nick Wilde." Judy says as Nick walks up with a sleepy smile.

Both Bonnie's and Stu's expression drop. "Hello, sir and madame. It's a great pleasure meeting you." Nick tries to say as he holds out his hand and tries not to notice Stu digging around his bag that he somehow had for the fox taser.

"Judy…him?" Bonnie asks as Judy pushes Nick back slightly to not get shocked.

Judy clears her throat as she pushes Nick's hand down as Stu finally finds the fox taser and tests it and it lights up with a crackling sound noise and sparks running over the tips. "Dad. Please put that away. You do not need it here."

"Oh come on. When is there not a need for a fox taser?" Stu asks slouching slightly.

"Dear, please." Bonnie requests as she pats his back as she turns to Judy. "So…friend…right? Like Gideon right now?" Bonnie asks afraid for her daughter's life.

Judy sighs. "Yes. He's my partner. He has to be nice to me." She says smirking slightly to Nick as she looks to him and doesn't let her parents see the smirk.

Nick chuckles nervously. "Yeah. Nice." He tries to say but fails miserably.

"Good." Bonnie says giving a hard pat on Stu's back and makes his straighten out his back. "Now apologize Stu. He's a good friend and a trustworthy partner." She scolds.

Stu sighs and looks to Nick who was trying to smile. "I'm sorry good sir. I'm still paranoid until they prove it to us." He tries to defend.

Nick holds a hand up. "It's fine. I get it a lot…expect your daughter here. She's amazing to what she can do."

"Of course, she is. She proved us wrong and that's hard to do to any parent and let it be right." Stu says proudly.

Judy gains some tinted cheeks. "Dad." She says embarrassed as she looks to Nick smiling at her. "Nick." She says in a scolding tone as she turns to him as her ears flatten against her head.

Nick laughs and pats her head lightly and pushes her ears down a bit. "Easy carrots. They are just your parents and proud of you."

Judy frowns and bats away his hand. "Cut it out Nick."

"No. As your partner, I must embarrass you in front of millions." Nick declares jokingly before chuckling to himself.

Judy frown playfully and hits him in the chest and makes him grunt in pain. "And that's for making sure I get embarrassed." She says crossing her arms as Nick looks to her and he sees her wag her tail at him to where her parents couldn't see.

"Noted." Nick grumbles rubbing his chest. "Okay. It's official. She is strong and not to be messed with." He says chuckling to Stu and Bonnie who seems to be smiling.

"That's our Judy." Bonnie says giving Judy another hug.

Judy chuckles and hugs her back tightly. "Well, I did learn from the best. Couldn't have made it here without you three."

"Three?" Stu asks and Judy points to Nick who has gotten up and was lightly rubbing his chest. "Oh."

Nick sighs. "True. She wouldn't have busted her first case wide open without me. So…I'm the cause for her success." He declares giving a pose.

"You couldn't declare yourself out of a scam with me." Judy says smirking and Nick gives a one eye glare at her to which she kept smirking. "Well, we better get back to enjoying the concert. Thanks for coming." Judy says happily.

"Wouldn't miss it." Bonnie says before giving a wave to Nick. "Thanks for helping look after her and keeping her safe."

Nick smiles and gives a wave back. "My pleasure." He says and they walk off to find a spot as he leans down to Judy's ears and whispers. "Great…sexy…pleasure."

Judy rolls her eyes and turns to look at him. "Shut up HEY!" Judy yells as Nick picks her up bridal style and carries her to where they were, closest to where Gazelle will come out. "Nick!"

Nick smiles as he puts her down and looks to her. "Free ride."

Judy sighs and looks back to the stage as Gazelle comes out before leaning on him and smiles. "Thanks for being there Nick."

"No. Thank you, Judy, for never giving up on me." Nick says, lightly running a claw along one of her ears.

Judy chuckles as she perks her ears up to listen to the music as Nick steps back a little and keeps his hands in his pockets as he watches the stage with all the lights swinging around and every single animal dancing around him, but then turns his attention to the one animal's ass he wants to stare at and sees Judy dancing like crazy as she hops around to the music before she notices that he wasn't moving or dancing as he kept listening and hops dancing toward him before hitting him slightly with her hips and makes his flinch away and makes him look to her as she smirks.

Nick shakes his head before starting to just dance in the worst possible way and makes Judy crack up laughing. "You're a horrible dancer!" She calls over the loud music cheering.

Nick smirks and rolls his eyes as he tried his minimalist dance. "You wanted a dance, here's a dance! You didn't say how!" He calls back chuckling as he wags his tail to the beat.

Judy keeps laughing as she kept hopping around dancing before Nick grabs one of her high hands and spins her to him and wraps his other arm around her waist. "Um…"

"Dance." Nick simply said before spinning her away, but kept a grip on her and stops her before trying to move along with him as they kept trying to do Judy's dance. "You're just as bad!" He calls laughing as he kept a hold on her.

Judy rolls her eyes and tries to pull his arm and bring him towards her, but he counteracts it by gripping her arm and makes her stumble into him and she grabs onto his shirt to stop her from falling. "You know, it's almost…"

"Shh." Nick shushes as he places a finger over her lips as he looks down at her and she notices that the noise seems to have quieted down for them. "Just enjoy." He says as he ears perk toward him and she hears his heartbeat clearly. "Just relax." He says calmly as he runs a hand down her back. "Enjoy." She hears hypnotically.

Judy slowly smiles and leans her head on him as Nick holds her up as the concert kept going on and nobody seems to notice them. "I love you, Nick."

"Me too Judy." Nick says running a claw down her head and ears.

Judy hums happily as she nuzzles his chest lightly before looking up to him. "Thank you, Nick."

Nick nods before looking around and then looks back down to her. "You want to head home and enjoy the night?" He whispers in her ear that is perked up.

Judy bends her ears down a bit before looking around herself. "Um…sure…if you carry me." Judy says smiling before giggling as Nick lifts her up bridal style and carries her off.

"I don't care who sees anymore." Nick says smiling as he makes sure he has a grip on her as he passes by the animals who doesn't seem to notice a predator holding a prey lovingly against himself.

"I know you don't. You are like that Nick…and I love you for that." Judy says looking up at him smiling as she kept her arms wrapped around her neck. "You're the most amazing animal ever. On top of being an animal that used to hunt me. But I am looking forward to be in your jaws."

Nick snaps his teeth at her playfully as he smirks. "And you will. I'm going to let him out and let him enjoy that sexy body of yours. Every inch of it." He whispers into her ear as he gives a light lick on the brighter fur.

Judy shivers and jerks her ear away. "Nick." She scolds looking to him. "Take it easy. Like I said, you would get this all very soon." She says now smiling as she nuzzles herself into his chest. "Now…what are we going to start with?"

"Chocolate and wine." Nick says chuckling as he heads out of the plaza and passes by the guards who were surprised at them as they left. "Just need to find a good place to get some."

"Too cheesy." Judy says looking ahead to the city in its nightlife.

"What? It's an offering from one mate to another." Nick says laughing.

Judy hits his chest at that. "Then make it real."

Nick hums before looking around to the stores left open before smirking at one. "I got one in mind." He says walking to the only store they need.


	18. Growls in the Dark

**A/N: You guys wanted it, you asked for it, we all waited for it, so here you go.**

* * *

Judy smiles as Nick changes the lightbulb on his lamp and places it on the table before turning it on. "It's not a candlelight, but I think it does good enough." He says as he makes sure the wire doesn't get in the way.

Judy chuckles. "Good enough for me." She says before looking to the carton of blueberries on the table. "So…want first bite?"

Nick hums as he opens the carton and picks one up. "I think the female should get first bite. I did get it for you." He says holding it out to her.

Judy giggles and leans up and slowly bites at it before pulling it into her mouth and chews. "It's no dine in meal, but I love it nonetheless."

Nick gives a sly smirk. "There's the sly bunny I know." He says popping one into his mouth. "So…how are we going to do this?" He asks with his mouth full. Judy hums as she taps her chin and then her foot which Nick finds rather cute on her. But then remembers that he can't call her cute. 'Adorable.'

"Well…we could start off small here and then…move onto bigger things." Judy says sitting up before starting to crawl towards him.

Nick hums in agreement as she starts to crawl onto him. "I'm going to have to warn you." He says and Judy hums as she gets onto his chest and keeps crawling as he wraps his arms around her. "He's not going to be gentle with you."

Judy shrugs. "I can take it. I took you for all those cases and dealt with him a lot." She says tapping his muzzle.

Nick sighs. "Okay." He says sitting up and turning her around so she is sitting on his lap as he takes more blueberries and starts to feed her. "How much can you sit still?"

Judy starts to bite the blueberries into her mouth and looks up at him. "Well…why?" She asks with her mouth full as she chews.

Nick slowly shakes his head and leans down to her ear. "Because he will bite and I don't want you to be seriously injured." Judy was about to speak before Nick puts a blueberry up to her mouth. "Let me finish." He says and she continues eating. "He will bite and he will bite deep. If you move, our teeth might lacerate you and you will bleed out and die. You might get eaten too." Judy stops mid-bite and looks to him. "Sorry. But you need to stay still and let him move you around. When he bites, let him do the rest. Just stay still, okay?" He asks looking at her with one eye as he lowers his head.

Judy licks her lips for the blueberry juice before nodding. "Okay. So…what do we need to do first?"

Nick smiles a bit. "Undress and get into bed. I'll deal with the blueberries." He says letting her go and pushes her onto the ground as he grabs the carton and carries it to the kitchen. "Go on Judy. Get into bed. I'll be right with ya."

Judy watches him all the while as she lightly touches her neck before walking to the bedroom as she takes her shirt off and throws it onto the ground before undoing her pants and pulls it down as he hops out of it and onto the bed before sitting down and waiting.

"Okay. Let's get this done." Nick says walking in shirtless as he sees Judy sitting in bed in her underwear. "Still a sexy bunny." He says chuckling as he drops his pants onto the ground and crawls into bed with her. "Now…relax. Okay?" He says reaching over and picks her up.

Judy nods as she is placed into his lap and he leans his muzzle down to her neck. Nick smiles and starts to sniffs around the crook of her neck as she leans her head away for him before quietly moaning as he nuzzles her slightly. "Nick…I don't think this is…" She stops as she hears an almost silent growl in her ear and slowly turns her head to see Nick's one eye on her side and sees the pupils sharp and staring at her. "Nick…" She trails off as she slowly lifts a hand and he huffs as he watches her as she places her hand on his cheek and slowly strokes him. "Go ahead Nick." She says smiling as Nick picks her up and places her down onto the bed before climbing on top of her keeps his hands on her arms.

Judy smiles softly as she looks to where he is keeping his hands on her wrist and tries to pull at them, but Nick wouldn't let up as he leans his muzzle down to her face and breaths out onto her and makes Judy blink hard. "Go ahead. Do what you want." Judy whispers as he takes a hand off of her and places it onto her chest and starts to claw downward before reaching her bra and Judy holds still as he claws at the fabric and cuts through it, making it fall apart onto her sides as he still trails downward and reaches her naval and Judy gulps as she closes her eyes and felt the claws cut through her panties and before he grabs it and pulls at it, making Judy yelp as they stretch and come apart to which Nick tosses them away as he places his free hand back onto her arm and keeps holding her down as he places his muzzle at her neck and begins to sniff at her.

Judy smiles lightly as he starts to nuzzles her neck and cheek and gives a nuzzle back to which Nick turns his eye on her side towards her and the pupils narrow as it stares at her. She sighs in relief as Nick keeps nuzzling her and making her turn her head slightly before he sticks his tongue out and starts to lick her neck slowly. Slow enough that Judy felt her own individual fur run against her skin before yelping quietly as Nick nips at her.

Nick growls under his breath as he nips and holds the bite as Judy moans quietly and Nick gives a slight pull before he sits up a bit and grabs a hold of her sides and turns her over slowly as she tries to keep watching him by turning her head as he runs his other hand over her back and sides before trying to think of something else to do as he stares all over her body and she wiggles her tail and he catches sight of it moving before reaching up and grabs her tail and pulls and makes Judy grit her teeth and moan as he pulls roughly before letting go as he places his hand on her back and moves up slowly along her coat and Judy shivers before he reaches her neck and she stops as he wraps his fingers around her neck.

'Just stay still, okay?' She hears again in her mind as he moves closer to her and slowly turns her head slightly and looks to see Nick leaning his head close and blocks her view behind her and he nuzzles her again. 'Stay still…but he hasn't bitten me yet.' She thinks as she feels his teeth brush against her neck. 'Might not be far off.' She thinks as he huffs close to her ear.

Nick growls a bit as she felt his hips pushed against hers. 'When did he take off his boxers?' She thinks before feeling something hot against her leg and grits her teeth before he nuzzles her again and she sighs in relief at that as he kept positioning himself behind her as she felt the hot thing move around between her legs and was tempted to look, but Nick's growls kept her in place as she lays her ears down to let them relax as kept nuzzling the crook of her neck. She gulps as he licks at the spot as she feels him stop moving behind her. 'Here we…' She stops as she feels a warm liquid running down her shoulder and tries to look out of the corner of her eye and sees some sharp teeth from her angle.

Nick growls before slowly Judy's head and then snaps down over her neck and onto her chest as Judy gasps in pain before remember what Nick said and tries to stay still as she felt him presses his jaw tighter onto her and then opens her mouth in a quiet scream as she became rigid as Nick has moved his hips forward and entered her. Judy clenches her hands into the bed as Nick growls into her coat as the bite areas start to bleed and drip blood all over fur.

'This is…this is…he actually has me in his jaws. This side actually loves me.' Judy thinks trying to calm down and was pushed forward as Nick starts to thrust himself deeper into her. 'And I love this.' Judy thinks before moaning and Nick presses his jaws down harder and makes her shut up as she felt his teeth touch her bones. 'He's biting hard. Oh Nick…' Nick growls lowly into her coat before suddenly letting her go and Judy gasps in pain as she opens her eyes that she hadn't noticed she closed and looks to see blood dripping from all the teeth marks on her chest and follows the trial of marks and sees it is all the way up to her neck as it drips blood as well as she now feels herself being shifted forward and Nick's growls in her ear as he kept thrusting into her and she moans as the blood starts to pool. 'I need to stop the bleeding otherwise I might pas…is he licking me?' Judy slowly turns her head before she felt a warm tongue run over her neck and run all the way around the bleeding marks as Nick kept licking her wounds. 'Nick…thank you…' She moans as she leans her head away from the wounds and gives him easier access as he leans on her shoulder and licks as best he could to the wounds on her chest and smears the blood on her fur before he suddenly grabs her arm, making her wide-eyed as she moans as he turns her around as she still is on him and she grits her teeth as he seems to be able to keep thrusting into her, despite being in the air a bit and not against anything before he places her down onto the bed and places a hand on her stomach and holds her down and continues to lick away at the marks on her chest that was pooling with blood as Judy moans in pleasure and looks to see him lick at every inch of her wounds as she lifts her legs a bit and wraps them around his waist, making him stop and look to her as he licks his lips that were smeared with blood.

"Go ahead. Do what you want." Judy says smiling as he reaches forward and grabs her wrists and moves them above her hand and holds them down before leaning his head down again and continues to lick at the still bleeding wounds. 'He must have bitten deep. I can't fault him with that. It is the feral side and I don't want to mess with that side.' She thinks before moaning as Nick licks at a sensitive spot as he pressed down hard and pushes her hands deep into the bloody stained mattress as her back fur is getting smeared with blood before Nick suddenly sits up again and lets her go and Judy looks to him in confusion as she looks between them and sees that he is still inside her. "Nick…what's wroONG?!" She yells out as Nick suddenly grabs her arms and flips her over quickly and presses down on her shoulders and he leans over her and moves his muzzle to her back and licks at it to clean it of the blood that is now drying and becoming crystal like.

Judy moans as she squirms under his hold as she looks between them before Nick moves his hand onto her cheek and turns and presses her head into the bed. "Easy…" She whispers and sees Nick's ears perk up toward her direction. "Slowly…" She stops as Nick clenches his hand and she felt his claws dig into her head and then feels the claws from his other hand dig into her wrist. "Oh boy." Judy moans out as she takes her free arm and wraps it around his neck and brings him in close to which Nick growls and moves his head to her neck and nuzzles her and then starts biting and nipping her.

Judy moans softly into his ear as she felt Nick start to lick at the leftover bite marks on her that were still bleeding as she felt him start to pick up the pace and bounce her around on the bed before she felt him bite a little harder than normal and he takes a hold of only her neck and growls into her coat. Judy moans happily and felt Nick growl and make her bones rattle softly as she felt the growl run through her. 'This is amazing. I should let him do this more often.' She thinks smiling happily as Nick grabs both of her hand and puts them above her head and holds them with one of his own as he moves his free hand back to her head and presses down hard, making her breath quicken in pace as she almost felt suffocated. 'He's rough. He is good.'

Nick huffs in her face as he leans close to her face and his eyes seem to sharpened as he watches her enjoying the sensations coming from between them and Judy hums happily before feeling a loose finger slip in front of her mouth and she licks it and Nick slips it into her mouth to get more of a grip and Judy licks at his finger before he pulls his hand away and looks at her, almost glaringly. "Um…sorry….?" Judy offers almost afraid before Nick grabs her legs and pulls her close and Judy almost screams as she felt his knot press up against her and tries to spread her apart and push into her as Nick grits his teeth and growls before he lets up on the pressure and Judy's sigh of relief was cut short when Nick slams her back down and he slips in that made Judy freeze up and arch her back as she cums all over him from the shock as Nick watches her glaringly and then snarls and grabs her shoulder and pushes her back down onto the bed roughly and Judy grunts in slight pain as he starts trying to thrust in and out, but his knot stops him short of coming out as Judy moans loudly from the pain as he kept stretching her from trying to pull out as she tries to lift her hands, but Nick's grip on her wrists above her head kept them in place before he grabs her shoulder and lifts her up slightly and opens his jaw wide and bites down onto the same spot where he marked her before and presses down hard as he presses his hips against hers as Judy opens her mouth in a silent scream and kept clenching her hands in and out slowly as she felt the hot stream of fox cum flow into her and feels it pool around his knot, but it stops it from flowing out. Nick then opens his jaws again and drops her back onto the bed as he lets go of her wrists and she stays still as she realizes what has happened and smiles inwardly as her face catches up and starts to smile itself.

Nick snaps his jaws close to her face as his drool pours from his muzzle and drips onto her face and she closes her eyes and lets it run along her head as Nick leans down and starts to lick at the now open wounds again. Judy moans slowly and happily as he kept licking her wounds before he stops and stares at her bite marks that are now covered in his saliva before he grabs her around the chest and lifts her up as he falls down onto the bed and drags her toward him and cuddles close as he is still inside her and his tail wraps around in front of her and she smiles and slowly reaches out and grabs the tail and hugs it as Nick watches looking down at her as Judy tries to reach for the sheets, but Nick got the message and reaches down with a free hand, as he kept his other one around Judy, and grabs the blanket and pulls them up and around them as Judy was almost buried under them, but Nick lowers them slightly so he can watch her until he fell asleep with her. His little tail cuddling bunny prey.


	19. What Happened?

Nick moans as he slowly opens his eyes and pushes himself up before realizing that Judy wasn't near him as there wasn't a warm body he was feeling and starts to feel around the bed and under the covers before sitting up and looks around. "Judy?" He calls out rubbing his head.

"Over here." He hears and looks over to see her walk in through the bedroom door and sees her completely naked, but sees a bandage around her chest, shoulders, and neck.

Nick became shocked at the sight. "Judy…?"

Judy smiles gently and places a hand on the bandages. "It was kinda deep." She says walking to him and carefully crawls into bed.

Nick stops her and grabs her arm, making her hiss slightly in pain. "Sorry." He says letting go before softly holding her still and looks her over as he runs a hand over her bandaged parts. "Are you…okay?"

Judy smiles and places a hand over his and stops him. "It burns at times, but I'm fine. The bleeding stopped a while ago."

"Bleeding?!" Nick asks shocked and looks to where they were sleeping and see blood pools stained into the bed sheets before looking back at her, scared out of his mind. "Judy…we can't do this again."

Judy stops him by placing a hand on his muzzle and makes him stare at her. "It's fine." She repeats smiling. "I wanted it, you wanted it, and we both got it. And these will heal and I'll be fine. It's bleeding, but not as bad as last night." She reassures.

"Judy…" Nick tries to start and ends up staring at her bandages now partly red. "You're bleeding hard again." He says concerned as he lightly places a finger on the edge of the bandages and runs it along the edge. "I did this."

"And I wanted it." Judy says grabbing his hand and holding it. "I love you Nick and I know this might be a regular thing, but I will take it gladly. Besides…it keeps you under control." She says chuckling a bit.

Nick looks at her sadly. "Judy…I…I don't want you to die."

Judy leans up and gives a small kiss before pulling her head back. "I'll be fine. We've been through worse, remember?" She asks before smiling and giggles. "At least those guys don't have toilet trouble."

Nick gives her a blank look at that.

Judy shrugs. "Still…the worst part is over and I now know what to expect from your wild side." She says before scooting over to him and leans her head on his chest. "But…maybe he can surprise me some more."

Nick stares at her before sighing. "Judy…you want to slow this down…or just go on as normal as we can?"

Judy smiles and nuzzles his chest. "Let's let this whole thing go on and play it by ear. After all, we have been doing it for a while now."

Nick looks worried as he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "Okay…just…please don't get hurt. I can't stand it if you do…and he won't either."

Judy chuckles once. "I'll make sure that if he does come out, I'll stop him…and maybe find a quiet place for us."

Nick shakes his head. "Oh boy. Still, the same sly bunny I know."

"And won't ever be hurting you again. I can't see you hurt. Not again after the Nighthowlers." Judy says sighing.

Nick nods and keeps hugging her. "Good…you're still a loveable bunny."

Judy smiles greatly at that. "Love you too Nick."

Nick nods and nuzzles her head before stopping. "What time is it?"

Judy smirks. "It's four in the morning."

Nick groans out loud as he lays back into the bed, dragging Judy along with him. "At least the laundry is empty." He says making Judy laugh against him.

* * *

Judy stretches as she hops a little in the elevator. "Careful. You could loosen your bandages." Nick says besides her as he looks to the bandage wrappings showing a little past her collar.

Judy sighs in relief as she pops something in her bones. "Doesn't matter. I can feel that marks and feels like they have hardened enough. So I'm fine now…unless I do something crazy." She says before looking to him. "You look good."

Nick chuckles and takes out his sunglasses and puts them on. "Am I intimidating enough?"

Judy just socks him in the leg and he laughs as he takes off his sunglasses. "Shut up. At least you can make some animals tremble before you. Though unless you go feral, it's hard pressed for that. Besides, something came up that I'm sure you would love."

"Oh, my dear bunny? What is that?" Nick asks leaning to her.

Judy smirks. "A case where two other officers can't do because no leads."

Nick groans. "Great. We are the guys who get the dead cases huh?"

Judy shrugs. "At least most of the legwork is done. Now we just need to worry about fire."

"But I bet it's not an arsonist." Nick says raising an eyebrow.

Judy looks to him. "I mean firefights. Gunfire?"

Nick stares at her. "I thought you said that it's ninety percent paperwork and ten percent gunfire."

"Look at you. Remembering." Judy says teasingly. "At least I know that brain of yours is working." She says as the elevator dings on the squad room floor and she walks out.

"Yeah…hey!" Nick yells as he hurries after her with her laughing.

* * *

Nick hums as he reads the files and looks to Judy behind him. "Anything?"

Judy shrugs and looks to him. "Dead body, money left behind all around, and tire tracks. Hard to say as they just got this dead guy identified and nothing else found."

Nick nods before stopping. "Money?"

Judy turns back to her files before digging through it and pulls up a large photograph. "This one." She says giving him the photo.

Nick takes it and looks it over before looking back at her. "Where's the evidence?"

Judy blinks and rolls her seat over to a box and digs through it before pulling up a bag of many individual bags of bills. "What are you looking for?" She asks giving him the large bag.

"A hunch." Nick says opening it and takes one out before looking it over every which one. He hums before breaking the seal on top and takes out the bill. "Maybe." He says leaving the bill on the desk and walks off as Judy was left with everything before Nick comes back and places a large box on the table.

"What is that?" Judy asks slightly confused.

Nick just messes with the knobs on the box and Judy stands up on her chair and sees it has a dial on it before Nick takes something connected to a wire on the box and holds it to the bill and it starts clicking. "Idiots." He says throwing the stick part away to the box and sits back down on his chair. "This is a marked bill. Which means we have something going on with the government here. Oh boy." He says rubbing his forehead.

Judy looks concerned and rolls her chair over to him. "I'm guessing this is not standard procedure."

Nick shakes his head. "No. They usually only check the numbers and that's it. If it's something bigger, than they do all the tests. This one is at the top."

"So…you think something big like a big drug bust?" Judy asks looking to the box.

"Or nothing. It's hard to tell with the government. Why do you think I don't pay taxes?" Nick asks smirking.

Judy socks him in the arm and he rubs at it as Judy messes with the detector and takes the stick and holds it to the rest of the bills left in the bag. "Well…seems the rest of the bills have it. What was this guy in again?"

Nick reaches over and grabs a file from Judy's desk and reads it. "Here. He was in shipping…" He stops as Judy looks back at him. "Shipping depot?"

"Shipping depot." Judy says nodding.

"Let's go." Nick says tossing the file behind him and it lands on Judy's desk as he gets up and grabs his tie from his desk and wraps it around his neck as Judy gets up as well and follows.

* * *

Nick hums as he looks at the lines of boxes on the shelves as Judy speak with the manager in the nearby office. "Honestly, he was a quiet guy. Never spoke much, except for the business." He hears and keeps an ear turned toward them.

"And what about any missing money?" He hears Judy ask as Nick looks closely at some of the boxes.

"We don't have any loss of revenue or anything really. Heck, not even our own pockets." The manager says as Nick comes to some old empty looking boxes.

"So you don't know where he might have gotten the money?" Judy asks and swears he can see her tilt her head as he peeks into the box and reaches in and grabs something and takes out a box for a cell phone.

Nick hums as he shakes the box a bit and listens to it before realizing it's softer than normal and keeps shaking it.

"Alright then. I guess that will do. Thanks for everything." Judy says pocketing her notebook and carrot pen.

"Like I told the other guys, nothing much goes on here besides the occasional mugging." The manager says shaking his head.

Judy shrugs and smiles. "It's fine. Nick. Let's go." She says heading for the exit as Nick catches up and they head outside before entering their car. "Did you get anything?" Judy asks as they watch the building for anyone coming out.

"Cell phone boxes. But no cell phone." Nick says before looking to her. "Let's go." He says as Judy starts up the car.

"How did those guys miss this?" Judy asks pulling out.

"Because they didn't have me." Nick says smirking. "Live on the street…"

"And see shit." Judy finishes as they drive off before driving around the next door block and goes to the small alleyway and parks behind a dumpster. "Now we wait for nightfall and see if they move it." Judy says making sure all the lights are turned off as the sun starts to set.

Nick hums as he digs around the glove compartment and takes out a pair of binoculars. "Just like that night in the van."

Judy smiles a bit. "Guess I was right to let you do what you want." She says looking at him and unconsciously reaches up to her neck and feels the bandages.

Nick nods and reaches over and grabs her shoulder and makes her look to him as he slowly slides his hand up and lightly rubs at the bandaged area on her neck. "Sorry."

Judy smiles and shakes her head. "It's fine. I don't mind. Besides, there are worse out there. Like them possibly." She says looking back to the building as it seems they are starting to lock up and close their doors. "This will take a long time."

Nick smiles. "Well…we have each other at least…and blueberries." He says digging into the seats behind them and pulls his arm back with him holding a carton of blueberries from last night. "We have dinner at least. Now we just need to worry about missing anything." He says smiling.

Judy grins. "Want to feed me?" She asks still watching the building.

Nick chuckles and takes one out and holds it up to her mouth and she bites into it before taking the whole thing and chewing it. "Happy?"

"Way." Judy says as she kept chewing and they return to watching the building.

Nick smiles and looks the binoculars as he watches every part as Judy watches for anything out in the open as she turns off the car for a bit as it is now warm enough. "Here's to us kicking another bad guy's ass."

"Here. Here." Judy says smiling as Nick leans forward and she rubs lightly at her bandages as she still watches.


	20. Down Low

Nick smiles as he watches Judy snore quietly as she slept against her seat while he kept a hold on the binoculars and looks to the shipping center once in a while as it closed down a few hours ago while an empty carton laid between them. He sighs and looks back to Judy who is now snuggling into the seat and he smirks as he moves his tail carefully and slowly to her before she felt it as the fur brushed up against her nose, making her wiggle it before slowly wrapping her arms around the tail and snuggling into it.

Nick chuckles to himself as he looks back to the building and lays back in his seat, keeping a heavy night watch. 'Wonder what should we do next? That bite mark is not going to go unnoticed by her parents and will probably get every single anti-fox item they can against me once they figure it out…or if Judy tells them sooner…either way, I'm dead. Oh boy. Gone are the days of the old of sneaking into the mate's parent's house and doing her there. What a way to go now.' Nick thinks to himself chuckling a bit. 'Maybe we can break it gently…and explain what happened. That could smooth things over…as soon as Judy finds an anti-anti-fox repellent. Do they even sell those?' He asks himself before seeing a truck drive by and then stop a bit away, that he can see its taillights and then beeping as it backs up and backs into the loading dock of the building. He sighs and reaches over and grabs and shakes Judy's shoulder. "Wake up fluff butt." He says keeping an eye on the truck.

"Huh…wha…" Judy calls out groggily as she slowly sits up and rubs her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Truck. A big one." Nick says still watching as he sees the driver and a passenger get out of the cab and walks into the building. "Come on." He says pulling his tail back and Judy falls onto the mid-seat table. "Sorry. But you were too cute with snuggling up to my tail." He says smirking to her.

Judy blushes and frowns. "Says the fox who loves…"

"You?" Nick asks slyly as he picks up a taser from the side compartment from the door and hostlers it.

Judy sighs as she rubs her head and rubs her eyes more before getting up and gets out of her driver side. "Come on. Let's get this over with." She says closing the door and walks off.

Nick shakes his head as he closes his door and follows her as they go across the street and hear chatter.

Judy turns her ears toward the open door before she hears a chain clanking and grabs Nick's hand and pulls him to the side and behind an old broken box to the side, pressing their backs against it as Judy peeks around on the side of the wall and Nick leans his head around above hers. They watch as the loading door opens and a pallet with a large box on it comes out with a shadowed figure driving it while another figure follows. Judy pats her pockets before grabbing and pulling out her phone and starts to record it.

"Well, that should be the last." They hear one of them say as Judy starts to record them.

"Hey. I did most of the legwork. Where's my pay?" The other asks turning to the other figure.

"You'll get it. We are both getting a raise because one less." The first says.

"Oh yeah. Has he been found yet?" The second asks chuckling.

"Last I saw; the place was swarming with cops." The first says and Nick could swear he was grinning.

The second grunts as he pushes the pallet into the truck. "Okay. Let's get this baby out of here." He says pulling the lift out and pushes it back into the warehouse before pulling down both the truck door and the building door. "I'm eager to get this last pay." He says chuckling.

Judy frowns as she kept recording. "Try Everything!" Her phone suddenly calls out as her parents are now calling and she goes wide-eyed and hurries to silence it.

"Hear that?" The first asks as both Nick and Judy pull their heads back as Judy tries to hide the light from her phone before Nick suddenly hugs her, making her confused.

"Yeah. Come on." They hear the second says and they hear footsteps coming toward them as Nick looks to the box and then the shadows they have and lowers his head over Judy's form and wraps his tail around the front of her as he presses her into his coat as Judy realizes what he is doing as she looks to his dark fur.

Nick lowers his ears as they hear the footsteps come close and then stops. "Huh. Could have sworn I heard something." They hear one of them say and it sounded like they were right above them.

"Maybe it was just one of the speakers going off. You know how Jacktooth likes to have the radio on here." The other says.

"How could I forget? And it's the same station and the same music on it. Come on station, play something different." The other says in a small rant.

"And you know that they can't hear you. Come on." They hear and then footsteps walking away from them as Judy pushes Nick's tail away and peeks around the corner as he unfolds himself and peeks around with her as they watch the two figures get into the truck and start it up and drive off. Judy quickly takes out her phone again and starts to record them again and zooms in on the bottom of the truck and smirks as she sees the license plate.

"Got them." She says smiling as Nick sighs in relief and lays his head against the box. "Nice quick thinking." She says looking to him.

Nick smiles. "Well…it's good to have dark fur at times. Badass, overdone, or just plain assassin, doesn't matter. It's helpful in any way." He says not coming up with a comeback.

Judy shakes her head and pulls him up and holds his hand as she leads him back to the car. "Well, anyway you put it, it saved our fur." She says smiling as she helps him into his seat as she jumps the hood and goes into her side and starts to replay the video. "Now this should give us something." She says as he watches her work and he sees her end up on a license plate and moves to the computer and enters the numbers. "Okay. Now we just enter this and…it's from the building across the street." She says bringing her head down. "We should have pulled the taser on them."

Nick sighs and places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey now. They could've had real guns and shot us before we had a chance. But at least we got them talking. Could help since it sounds like an inside job."

Judy nods and looks up to him. "Yeah. Thanks, Nick. Want to sleep here until they open up?"

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? Stay here after we already staked this place out?"

Judy smiles and looks away. "Sorry. Let's at least get back to the ZPD and drop off the car." She says starting up the car and they drive off. "Besides, they might skip town after this…but I can't keep my eyes open right now." She says rubbing them.

Nick smiles as they stop at a light. "Want me to drive?"

Judy nods and puts the car in park. "Light just changed. Come on." She says quickly getting with him and they switch places before stopping at the front of the car and looks to the vehicle in front of him. "Nick?"

"I know. Dispatch, we have an 11-96. Be advised." Nick says as he radios it in and quickly moving to the driver side and flips the switch to the lights and sirens and they quickly blare and flash the lights. He slowly steps up to the driver side of the truck as Judy moves along to the other end. "You guys in the truck, turn it off and step out now." He calls out to them and Judy slowly step up to the doors before the truck's lights flash red and then dims as they hear the engine revving and then the truck moving. "Damn!" Nick yells rushing back to their car and gets into the driver side as Judy jumps into the passenger side and closes her door as Nick puts the car in drive and they both drive off after the truck. "Try to keep an eye on it." He instructs trying to figure out the pathway to them as he looks quickly to the alley at times.

"They're turning left." Judy calls frowning as she quickly gets on the radio. "Dispatch, our 11-96 just drove off. Believe to be carrying a large crate of suspicious boxes. Request backup." She calls in before grunting as Nick suddenly turns the car left into an alley as the truck turns left at a red light. "Nick…" She calls out warily as he drives close to the walls before coming out at the other end and turns right and comes face to face with the truck who stops at the sight of them.

"Out of the vehicle and turn it off." Nick calls into the megaphone as he prepares his hand to move the gear.

Judy frowns as they watch the driver and the passenger before they suddenly drive toward them and Nick quickly puts the car in reverse and drives backward as he looks behind them. "They are crazy!" Judy calls as she looks over the truck. "Do we have a shotgun or something?"

"Nope." Nick says still looking behind them. "Still following?"

"Yep." Judy says seeing the truck trying to run them off. "You better think of something fast." She says glaring to the driver.

"Hold on." Nick calls out and spins the wheel, making Judy slide into the door as he spins the car and slides down the intersection and then spins into a little area to the side that seemed to fit the car between two buildings as the truck drove by. "Learned that from Finnick." He says proudly looking to her.

Judy groans as she sits up again. "Can you get out and follow?"

"Um…" Nick stops and looks around and sees too many turn points needed to get out. "I guess it's based on escape, not chasing."

Judy groans and facepalmed.

* * *

Judy lays her head down on the desk after she got a tail chewing from Bogo on how to call in activity and what to do in a chase. "I hate you, Nick."

"No, you don't." He says at his desk as he throws a paper airplane and watches it fly. "At least we got footage."

"And can't be used in the court, but can be useful for finding them and we can't go yet as the shipping center isn't open yet." Judy voices frowning as she kept her head down.

Nick rolls his chair back beside her. "Hey. Come on now. Don't give me that attitude. Where's the big hero cop lifestyle you like to show?" He asks smiling.

"Gone when she got a tail chewing from the chief." Judy says shaking her head by rolling side to side on the desk.

Nick sighs. "I try. At least we one-upped the original guys who got this case. And…" He rolls back to his desk and messes with it before rolling back to her and drops something on her desk. "Got this when they weren't looking." He says smirking.

Judy looks up and smiles at the sight of the cell phone box. "Nick!" She yells and then frowns and punches his shoulder making him grunt and rub at the spot. "Show this next time!" She scolds before looking back to the box. "What's so special about this thing anyway?"

Nick smiles as he kept rubbing at his arm. "Maybe the fact it's used to hide the real contents." He says opening the cover and shows that a picture of a cellphone was shown on the plastic cover before he opens the box and pulls it out before turning over the white box and shows a bag taped to the crevice and Judy sees the bag filled with some dark crystals. "See? Drug run." He says rolling his chair back to his desk and turns and puts his legs up on his desk. "Now…what was that about hating me?" He asks before feeling something against his cheek and looks to see Judy kissing his cheek before she pulls her head back.

"Thanks, Nick." She says smiling before he reaches out and pushes her chair back to her desk and Judy packs up the box before taking out a bag from her desk and rips it open and places the box and bag into it and seals the bag before writing on it. "Just got to get this to the lab and maybe we can figure the rest out." She says before jumping off of her chair and carries the bag away. "Don't do crazy stunts again. I mean it." She says seriously before smiling as Nick chuckles and throws his head back onto the seat laughing.

"You got it cottontail!" He calls and Judy shakes her head amused as she ignores some of the stares the other officers were giving as she knows Nick rolled his chair out a bit to watch and she gives some extra shakes to her tail. "Still sexy." Nick says to himself grinning as he rolls back to his desk. "I wish I had these seats at home."


	21. Too Slow

Judy gasps as she is pushed against the wall before a pair of hands holds her shoulder and turns her head to the side. She breathes in shakily as she felt hot breath wash onto her neck as she felt a hand pull down her shirt and grip her head. Judy felt her head being turned and then feels warm lips over hers before being pushed down onto the sofa as she kept kissing back.

"Nick, enough." Judy tries to say between kisses and pushes his chest.

Nick chuckles as he looks down at her. "No. You are too cute to stop." He says looking over Judy's outfit of just a simple blouse and sweatpants. "Now then, why not take that off?" He asks showing a claw and hooks onto the top of her blouse and pulls.

Judy chuckles before pulling her blouse off. "Dumb fox." She says through her blouse as Nick grins and looks to the large bandage appearing as she pulled her blouse off and starts to frown at the sight of it being slightly bloodied. "Nick." Judy says and he looks up to her face to see that she is now staring at him looking worried. "Are you still worried about this?" She asks tapping her bandages.

Nick stares at her before sighing. "Yeah. I'm…kinda worried about him biting you too hard. It was too close to slicing you apart." He says slowly running a hand softly over her bandages.

Judy sits up a bit by her elbows and smiles. "It's fine Nick. I can handle this. Besides, why else I would allow you both to do this to me? Biting, mating, and just plain holding me. I actually love them." She says kissing his cheek and lays back down.

Nick felt his fur bristle at the kiss and then moves his hand up to her neck and lightly grab and rubs the edge of her bandages. "Are you sure? I don't want this to go too far and you…" He stops as he felt her hand on his cheek.

"Relax." Judy says still smiling and wraps her hand on his cheek around his neck and pulls him close and pushes his nose to her neck. "Go ahead. Sniff it." She says and hears him breathe in deeply. "That's you and I know you won't hurt me. Well…not intentionally." She adds as she runs her other hand over her bandages.

Nick huffs in her ear and nuzzles her softly while giving a small lick that made her fur stand up. "Nick." She says giggling as she pushes his head a bit away.

Nick smiles as he brings his head up. "Thanks for that. Just needed a reminder."

Judy grins. "Hey. It's me. How bad can it be?"

Nick gives a sly smirk and brings up a finger and softly pushes her nose, making her wiggle it in discomfort a bit. "You left after finding the animals and the trouble in the city growing."

Judy smiles and swats his finger away. "I couldn't take it as the city fell apart because of one sentence I said. I never meant for that to happen." She admits looking away. "And I couldn't last long without you."

Judy then feels a small kiss on her cheek and looks to see Nick smiling at her. "Sappy."

Judy smirks and lightly hits his chest. "Now let me up. I'm getting hungry."

Nick chuckles as he sits up and lets her go. "Well, we still have takeout."

Judy smiles as she walks to the kitchen. "I can make something Nick. I'm not that helpless."

Nick grins as he looks to her. "Seriously? You are helpless without me. You can't solve a case without me."

Judy just throws a soda bottle at him and he catches it. "Shut it. At least I can do it. You, however, need some humility. Probably should send you to a kung-fu class where you can get your tail kicked to pieces."

"Ah." Nick waves off as he sits back down and drinks away as he turns on the TV and relaxes on the couch. "I don't do fighting like that. I'm more like street boxing."

Judy hums as she grabs a few things from the fridge and starts to lay them out on the counter. "And yet you used a crowbar." She says remembering when she got conked on the head.

"I was mad." Nick defends as he sips away and tries to gather what he can from the news. "Do we have anything?"

"Nick?" Judy asks sweetly.

"Yes, Judy?" Nick asks back, knowing the tone.

"Look at the table, honey." Judy says grinning a bit.

Nick looks down to the table where he is putting his feet on and sees the file. "Oh."

"Nick?" Judy asks again in the same tone.

"Yes, Judy?" Nick asks back gulping at what lecture she might give.

"Read and study it." Judy instructs before chuckling to herself as she sees his fur stand on end.

"I love you too Judy." He says in hopes of escaping this fate.

Judy smiles and shakes her head as starts to cook something.

* * *

Judy yawns as she sits at her desk and idly types away at her computer. "So little." She moans to herself as she kept typing.

"Hey, carrots." Nick says walking up and to his desk before jumping into his seat before rolling his chair over to her. "So sexy, anything yet?"

Judy just pushes his chair away back to his desk. "Nothing if you must know. Barely any call for us and…" She stops as she hears the phone ringing and looks to hers before looking behind her and sees Nick on his desk phone.

"Wilde." Nick says turning to her grinning. "Uh huh. Uh huh. I see. Great. We'll be right there." He says before hanging up. "Job." He says pointing to the desk phone before getting up and grabbing his sunglasses, putting them on.

Judy blinks slightly confused before shaking her head and gets up, following him to the elevator. "Are you just plain lucky?" She asks crossing her arms.

Nick gives a sly smirk as he fixes his tie. "Nope. Just a con fox my dear carrots." He says teasingly as the elevator doors close.

"OW!"

* * *

"Okay. So a witness spotted the truck hanging around his house last night. They stayed in a parking lot before taking off this morning and then went down Little St. So we can track it from there." Nick says as he drives and looks to the bunny next to him.

"Think we can find it after all this time?" Judy asks looking over.

Nick nods as he looks back to the road. "Oh yeah. We're going to get it. But we're going to play a game."

Judy raises an eyebrow as she looks unconvinced, remembering his conning ways.

Nick smiles as he kept his eyes on the road. "We take turns talking to the witnesses. If that information leads us to the truck, then that one wins. Like, say if you got the information from the witness and it leads us to the truck, you win. Fair game?" He asks relaxing in his seat.

Judy contemplates that as she thought about it. "And what does the winner get?"

Nick hums. "They may get a chance to suggest the next thing to do together. Where to go or what to do next." Nick lays out as he gives the sleepy grin to her out of the corner of his mouth.

Judy blinks and stops before smiling. "You're on."

Nick chuckles. "Excellent. Let the games begin." He says pulling over to the side of the street. "You first. The shop owner." He says nodding his head to an old wolf sweeping near his door of a convenience store.

Judy chuckles once as she gets out, carrot pen and notepad ready as Nick waits in the car and watches them talking and Judy taking notes before she rushes back and jumps into the car. "They went down the street. Stopped at the first alley on the next block and went down there." She says buckling in.

Nick nods and drives off as they head down the street and turns into the alley to see it was wide enough to let a truck drive through. "Okay cottontail, now what?" Judy hums as she looks around and rolls down the window before sticking her head out a bit and looks down to the ground as Nick drives slowly through the alley. "Coming up to the end carrots." Nick remind as the end of the alley was a few yards away.

"Stop." Judy says looking to the ground and Nick stops the car as Judy peers closer. "Okay, move slowly." She says leaning over the side a bit as Nick watches her and drives up slowly. "Drove out here." She says looking up and Nick drives out to the end. "Your turn." Judy says seeing another shop owner.

Nick smiles as he puts the car in park and gets out as Judy takes his seat. She watches as Nick walks over to the shop owner and hears them talking a bit before Nick laughs a little and then nods and heads back to the car, getting into the passenger seat. "Right. I'll tell you when to stop." He says almost grinning.

Judy shakes her head as she starts up the car and drives down the street as indicated, waiting for Nick to say something. Judy's nose twitches, waiting for him to say something. "Turn right here." Nick finally speaks up and Judy stops and looks to see a docking area, devoid of any trucks.

"Nick, it's empty." Judy points out and Nick only brings up his hand and points toward the bay as he kept being relaxed. Judy sighs and turns the car into the nearby lot and parks and stops the car. "Okay, we're here."

Nick looks to her, giving the same sly smirk, before getting up and out. Leaving Judy to stare, watching him go up to the door and turn to her. Judy slowly shakes her head before getting out and goes to him waiting at the door. "I win." Nick says pushing open the door and Judy goes wide-eyed at the sight of a wolf and a jaguar messing with some boxes as they look to them in slight shock. "And…" Nick starts as Judy sees them reach behind them. "Shootout." Nick quickly says grabbing her ears and pulls her away to the side as Judy hears the bullets pelt their box cover. "Now then, as payment…" Nick starts smiling.

"NICK! THEY ARE SHOOTING! Can we do this some other time?!" Judy yells over the gunfire, covering herself as splinters flew by them.

Nick sighs. "Fine. Move fast and trip them." Nick says grabbing his gun and reaches around the box and shoots randomly. "I'll play distraction. Go." He says still shooting and Judy looks to the other way, trying to figure out a path. Nick sees a piece of wood slide past his legs, letting him know Judy finally ran off to the side. "Sexy bunny." He says a bit worried as he kept firing before the gun clicks empty. Nick groans as he slides the empty clip out and puts in his backup. "I should really get more." He says to himself as he checks the gun and then slowly peeks out from around the corner and then ducks as more bullets pelt the box. "Don't bad guys ever run out of ammo or are they getting clips out of their ass." Nick muses to himself, looking around for more cover as the box wasn't going to last long.

Spotting some boxes stacked against one another, he quickly gets into a run position and then fires around the corner randomly before running off and slides behind the boxes. "Maybe I should call this in." Nick says as he reaches for his radio and recoils his hand as a bullet went through the box and actually hit the radio on his shoulder, destroying it. "How?!" Nick yells, completely taken by surprise.

Nick then perks his ears up as he hears a yell and something crackling before gunfire erupted, though not in his direction, making him look up and see that the other animal was firing in the direction of where Judy is supposedly is. "Finally." He says to himself as he checks his gun before placing it on the box and aims carefully.

"Don't kill!" Judy yells and then hears her yelp as she supposedly takes cover.

Nick groans and aims a little lower and fires. A yell of pain greets him as the animal goes down and Nick lets out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Judy!"

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches." Judy says standing up and sees that the last animal on the ground, holding his arm in pain as it bleeds freely. "You?" She asks, carefully walking over as she stayed behind each box she came across just in case he got up and grabbed his gun.

"They shot my radio, I don't know how. That was a damn good shot." Nick says walking over as he grabs the dropped gun from the one Judy managed to taser with…is that the fox taser? 'I should really talk to her about all that.'

Judy sighs as she quickly slides the other gun away that was dropped away. "At least we got these guys and what they were carrying."

Nick hums. "Don't you have to call this in?"

"Oh." Judy says quickly getting on her radio as Nick watches until she finishes and sees Nick smirking at her. "Okay. You won the bet. What do you want to do?"

Nick chuckles. "Oh…I think we need to patch ourselves up and go someplace special at the same time."

Judy just raises an eyebrow as she crosses her arms.


	22. Getting Use To It

**A/N: Sorry about delays. College has restarted for me and I am still working with my co-author on other stories. Even rewriting a few of our old ones. No matter how it might seem. Seems the trend these days of these updates are conquering lands. Who knew? Anyway, expect to see slower updates on this story for a while. Cause I really like to catch up with my other stories soon. Also, that last chapter, it isn't what you are expecting. Thanks for Amand4's one single comic for giving me the inspiration again to write. Psst, it's Part I. Anyways, racking my brain really hurts. Though at least I don't get embarrassed as much as Judy coming up.**

* * *

Judy can stand a lot of things. Police work, detective work, some savage animals, even the headstrong Nick himself. But the one thing in both Zootopia and Bunny Burrows she can't stand is…

"Come on carrots. Loosen up. Show some skin." Nick tries to encourage the shy bunny as he lays on a bench. Though it wasn't the fact that they were working a case or dating out in the open that was the problem. It was the fact that he is stark naked, not even his signature tie, as he lounges on his back and looks to her smirking. "Come on. How can I enjoy the view of that sexy body of yours?" Nick teases endlessly for the past few minutes.

Judy just blushes as she kept herself covered up, sitting on the grass nearby him on her haunches, one arm hiding the view between her legs and the other across her chest, a scowl crossing her face that Nick was able to goad her into this ordeal from that stupid bet. "You can enjoy it at home. But this is too much." Judy says frowning as they were in a little corner of the Mystic Springs Oasis.

Nick chuckles as he looks over the shy bunny and her way of covering herself up. "Come on carrots. No one cares that we are naked. Heck, I'm showing a bit from just looking at you."

Now Judy is really blushing at the thought of him just getting excited from just looking at her. "Nick. Don't be that public." She hisses as she looks around to see if anyone else is looking.

Nick keeps chuckling as he keeps watching her. "No one cares. Rules state that as long any form of sex or foreplay is not involved, you can be as excited as you want. And I know what I want right now."

Judy frowns heavily as she looks away, her ears coming over her shoulders to try to help hide her chest. "What?"

Nick leans over a bit and smirks. "That cute fuzzy wuzzy ass of yours." He whispers and chuckles as he watches the red cheeks became redder.

Judy groans. "I can't believe you wanted this from that stupid bet."

Nick smiles gently now as he rolls off the bench and pads over to her before he ends up right in front of her. "Judy, I do many things. But the one thing I don't do is not keep you comfortable for the rest of your days. Besides, you have that feeling of just being naked, don't you?" He asks, watching as her tail wiggles a bit, making him know the answer.

Judy kept looking away, afraid of answering and never hearing the end of it from Nick.

Nick smiles and reaches out before wrapping her into a hug that she immediately tries to take advantage of and hide into his coat. "You bunnies. So emotional." Nick repeats and Judy lets out a small smile into his coat as he pets her head. "At least these guys can do some first aid." He says as his hand brushes across a bandage from a wood cut behind the base of her ear

Judy hums as she nuzzles him slightly. "Yeah. At least this is somewhat private." She admits as she takes a peek from under his arm.

Nick chuckles. "There's the optimism. Now can you use that same optimism for when we going to do something tonight?"

Judy hits his chest and smiles into his coat. "Shut up dumb fox. I will do it again when…well…when it feels right."

Nick chuckles into her ear and smirks. "Is it now? You seem to enjoy yourself against me that much." He asks looking down and sees her crossing her legs to hide herself more as he himself pushes up against her side.

Judy squeaks. "Don't embarrass me that much Nick. I told you. I will give myself to you when it's right."

"Now?" Nick asks giving a quick lick to her neck.

Judy eeps and covers her mouth to not moan. "Nick." She hisses quietly as she takes a quick look around. "Someone could be watching us."

"And yet you choose this spot." Nick says rolling his eyes.

"Because it's the most private, but nothing is that private." Judy lectures shaking her head. "Just…I'm going to go home. I need to take a bath anyway."

Nick hums and lets her go as she only partly covers herself now as he looks her over standing up. "Still a sexy ass."

Judy smiles as she turns and wiggles her tail at him. "And you know how it feels."

Nick laughs. "I know it so much, he knows it."

Judy just pats his head before pushing him away. "Shut up and tell him to calm you two down. Now is not the place to do that."

Nick just places his hand on her back and makes her freeze before sighing softly as he runs his hand over back. "No sex…"

"Or foreplay." Judy recites the one rule before turning back to him. "See you at home." She says before walking off. "I did like this…somewhat."

Nick chuckles as he stays on the ground. "Yeah. Of course, you like it that much." He says, watching her hips and ass move around as she walks off, her hands not covering her chest, but just over her crotch. "So little." He mocks to himself before laying onto the ground and relaxes. "Thank goodness I have a lifetime membership plus one. Never thought I would take my mate out here."

* * *

Judy sighs as she comes out of the shower in a bath towel and cleans off the steamed mirror, seeing the ruffled bunny with a large bandage wrapping around her neck and chest. She shakes her head and drops the towel before reaching for the bandage and starts to peel it off, the sticky glue pulling on her fur as the first marks start to appear. Judy gasps quietly as she peels off the bandage halfway and sees the many teeth marks that Nick has left her. The night that she thought was the best she ever had, including the best sleep in her life.

Judy smiles as she finishes peeling off the bandage and sees that most of the marks are now healed up, though leaving the areas with no fur. Making her look like a bunny who escaped death from a wild animal. 'Not far off.' Judy thinks to herself as she rubs at some of the marks. 'Should I give another…might have to, seeing as he hasn't come up yet and…that's why!' Judy thinks as she rushes out of the bathroom and throws on her clothes. 'He didn't react much to the shooting because he didn't want him to come out and charge at them. He's…' Judy stops as she stops putting on her shirt for a moment. 'He's acting like this so I don't get hurt…by anything…including him." She finishes the last part out loud before reaching for her phone and calls up Nick.

Judy's ear rises as she goes to the kitchen and places the phone to her ear. "Come on Nick. Pick up."

"Yello, you've reached Nick Wilde. Con artist turned cop. How can I help you…and if that's you carrots, I'm on my way back home now." She hears Nick and smiles.

"Hey, Nick." Judy says looking to the fridge for anything.

"Ah. My dear mate. What can I help with…besides mating you into the ground?" Nick says bashfully and she can swear he is wearing that sly smirk of his.

Judy sighs as she grabs a few things. "Back at the warehouse when they were shooting…"

"Yes, my dear mate? You still got your fuzzy tail of yours in a twist over losing the bet?" Nick chuckles.

"No." Judy says as she thinks of what to make from the leftover food in the fridge. "It's just…were you joking to protect me?"

"Judy, I always make jokes. That's nothing new." Judy sighs as she prepares to speak again. "But I had to stop him from acting out and rushing into the firefight. You would really be emotional if I let that happen and you know how I feel about that." Judy blushes as she remembers when she came back and cried into his shirt. She was a mess. "Besides, I have a feeling he wants another night with you. What do you say that you and me play some predator/prey games and then I'll take you back to my den and let you know how much you taste?"

Judy blushes heavily at that, thinking of him either tying her down or holding her tightly, not letting her move an inch, his body moving up against hers, tongue to her neck, ready to bite down and make new marks, feeling his hot…she snaps out of it and shakes her head.

"Thinking about it, huh?" Nick asks slyly as he can guess where the silence went.

"No." Judy answers quickly and realizes that she had her hand halfway down her pants and quickly pulls it out.

Nick laughs. "It's fine carrots. Besides, I haven't had a real chance to have fun that way with you and you seemed to enjoy it when we first did it." Nick says, letting Judy blush, even more, her breath becoming heavier. "Don't have to cook anything. Let's make it slightly realistic. Just make sure there are blueberries. You know how much I love those."

"I thought you enjoyed the taste of me." Judy quickly throws back, hoping to get him back to the storytelling.

"Yeah, covered in blueberries. And then a quick chomp for a small taste of blood." Nick throws back, catching her off guard at that.

"Um…Nick…?" Judy tries to say, hoping he was joking.

"I'm not kidding Judy. A little bunny blood gets him wild. Kinda felt and tasted it. Thank goodness he knows you are his mate. Otherwise, he might have eaten you." Nick says almost serious, leaving Judy with a slight heart attack of that night. "Kidding!" Nick calls and Judy scowls at the phone. "Don't worry Judy. He won't hurt you. He loves you too much for that. At least not much. He does like it rough."

"And you?" Judy asks, separating the blueberries and some fruits.

"Either way, as long as you are okay." Nick says and she swears that she can feel the smile.

Judy sighs. "Okay, Nick. I'll get some things prepared, but don't take too long otherwise I might fall asleep and you have to wait another night."

"I might, but who says he will? He might crawl in and take you right there." Nick says chuckling.

Judy rolls her eyes. "And I'll kick him out and make him sleep on the couch."

"With dragging you along and takes you right then and there. Who says he's won't even begin taking you while going back to the couch?" Nick asks, still being the same ass she knows.

Judy groans and facepalms. "Just get home Nick. I'll get ready."

"I win." Nick says hanging up and Judy drops her head on the table.

"I had to be stuck with the one fox who is wild and can be imaginative with sex…not that I'm complaining." Judy says to herself and looks to the food leftover. "Though…who says a bunny can't be as well. Multiplying really comes in handy." She says to herself as she grabs a blueberry and bites into it, smearing it all over her mouth and lips. "Taste good. I'll show him good." Judy says grinning as she keeps eating and moves to the couch. "At least the date was nice."


	23. Languishing Blood

Judy has been staring at the same channel for a while now, being brain numb to the entire thing as she mindlessly ate away at the rest of the blueberries. She didn't even notice the front door opening up and then closing, the footsteps coming closer to her, the orange furred hands spread out in front of her in the air until…

 _ **CLAP**_

"Yah!" Judy yells as she jumps in her seat and looks to the offender to see Nick smirking at her as he gives a few more soft claps. "Nick…when did you…?"

Nick chuckles as he gets onto the couch beside her. "Just now. You looked like a zombie sitting there. If I didn't know better, you would be the one feral and not me."

Judy socks him in the shoulder and makes him grunt in pain. "Jerk."

Nick still gives a few chuckles through the pain. "Yet you don't complain. Now then, I believe you owe me a night or rather him?" Judy huffs as she goes to wipe the blueberry stains on her lips but Nick catches her hand before she can. "Nope. Come here you fuzzy bunny." He says, pulling her to him and kisses her, licking her lips and enjoys the taste.

Judy smiles through the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. All of his jerk actions from the past minute forgotten as she just wanted to kiss him more, even feeling Nick slowly push her down to the couch, his hands moving from hers and up to her shoulders as his other hand grasps her other side, the pressure starting to increase heavily and makes Judy groan in slight pain.

Nick soon ends the kiss and moves his nose to her neck, taking a big whiff of the scent on her as Judy tilts her head to the side to let him have more before her ears perk up as she hears growling. Judy smiles as she looks up to see Nick pulling his head back and shows his pupils have become sharp and staring at her.

"Becoming easier, huh?" Judy asks sitting up but was then pushed down roughly by a hand to her chest. Nick huffs in her face, making her cough slightly at the heavy smell of blueberries and a cherry flavor she can pick out. "So…what's the plan hereeee?!" Judy yells as she was grabbed by her legs put together and then dragged across the ground as Nick brings her to the bedroom, making her see pieces of his clothing on the ground as she passes by them, first his usual tie, his shirt, and then his pants.

Judy gulps as she tries to grip the ground and Nick growls at her as he drags her into the bedroom and then throws her onto the bed roughly. 'Thank goodness I changed into my old clothes for this.' Judy thinks as Nick climbs onto the bed with her and holds her down and then places a hand on her head and pushes her face into the bed, making her breath heavily to get some air as she felt his other hand rip and pull at her shirt and pants, showing she has only worn her panties for this and hears Nick lick his lips.

Judy gulps almost fearfully before yelping as she is now turned over onto her back and held down by a hand to her neck, making her choke slightly as she grabs his wrist and tries to push him off while he grips her panties and pulls hard, ripping them apart and throwing them away as he seems to have slipped out of his boxers again.

'Seriously, how does he do that?' Judy thinks as Nick leans down to her face and growls heavily, snapping his jaws in front of her face, making her close her eyes and turn her head, hearing him growl approvingly, she can now see that he likes her meek and afraid as she spreads her legs slowly. Judy pants carefully, not wanting to upset the predator looming above her. A hand suddenly grips her right leg, before Judy groans in slight pain as her leg was lifted up and to the side almost harshly and roughly as Nick moves his hips flush to hers, feeling his hot rod rubbing against her.

Judy's breath quickens, making Nick growl in her ear and gives a small lick to her cheek, wanting his mate to enjoy him to the fullest. Judy takes a deep breath as he grabs both of her hands and pulls it behind her as he turns her slightly. She groans in pain as she felt her muscles stretching to cope with her arms being pulled so hard, Nick pushing her down again by placing a hand on the back of her neck, his warm rod ready to pierce her.

Judy takes deep breaths, waiting for each breath hold for when he does move into her, but it never came. In fact, it just kept moving up and down, sometimes just slipping out of place before placing it before her again. She can hear Nick huff deeply into her ear, her whisker twitching now and again, every movement he makes against her making her hot and bothered.

Judy decides to turn her head and take a peek to see why. She turns her head to look and sees one of Nick's eyes staring at her, almost as if waiting for her. Finding out he is waiting for her permission, she gives a slow nod. Nick snorts and brings his head up over her, feeling his hot breath wash over the back of her neck, almost as if he is ready to bite down and snap her neck like an old prey.

What came next took her breath away as Nick pushes his hips flush against her, shocking her as he went all the way inside her, only his knot stopping him and pushing her folds slightly as it tries to gain entrance. Judy gasps as she clenches her hands to the empty air, Nick gripping her wrists tight, not letting her move an inch.

"W…wa…" Judy tries to speak up but moans loudly as she feels the knot move slowly into her, her passage finally letting it into her. "N…Ni…"

Nick growls deeply in her ear, pushing his hips harder into her, intending on getting his knot into her and then beginning. Only when Judy takes a big breath does the knot finally slip and locks itself into her as it swells bigger. Judy pants heavily as she has time to catch her breath. All before Nick snarls and moves his hips back, ready to begin and drags Judy back along with her, moaning loudly as she felt the cock pull her along with him, only hanging an inch or two away from him before he brings it and smashes his hips against hers.

Judy gasps and pants with each pull and push, finally loving the feeling he is giving, letting her come along for the ride. Judy moans as she tries to turn her head, but Nick lifts his hand from her leg to her head and places it on the top of her head and pushes down, forcing to her stay facing downward as he huffs quickly into her ear. Judy smiles as she felt being so submissive to his feral side is what she needed after a while of not having sex with Nick since the first. What she needed to feel more relieved and ease away the stress.

Nick is all too happy to give her this as he kept going long and hard into her, almost not giving a care to her body, really wanting to full of his cum and bloat up his mate, his one, and only mate. Nick opens his eyes and snarls as he looks to see Judy panting heavily and trying to catch her breath with every hit he gives and takes from her. He snaps his jaws near her ear before snapping again and latches onto her ear.

Judy screams almost loudly as he gives a pull and wrenches her head back, but the hand on her head keeps her down. She felt her ear being pulled, almost like it was being ripped off of her and she loved it. She wanted to feel like this. A prey for a predator to use as he wishes. And that predator is Nick. Screaming again, she finally has a chance and pushes back against him.

Nick growls, with the ear in the mouth, approvingly as he takes this as a sign and speeds up, shaking her entire frame and making it harder for her to catch her breath. Judy then feels his jaws let go of her ear, her thoughts turning to his next bite target only to scream the loudest she can she feels him snap around her neck and bites down. Judy could his teeth sink in, almost cutting her throat and veins open, killing her, and it excited her. To be so close to death when it's with him, to be on the edge of the cliff, a cliff that Nick will fall with her if she ever did die from this, but he wasn't going to let her. She starts to feel him lick her wounds as he kept his teeth on her, trying to close up some of the wounds.

Now Judy was sure someone would have heard them and think bloody murder. Well, they got one part right as Nick finally let's go and licks at the small amount of blood drip down her neck and onto the bed, mixing with the blood from the last time they did this. Judy gasps as she lets out the breath she has been holding and then feels Nick lick away at her wounds as he kept pounding her in the mattress. His hand holding her head still, possibly so she didn't break her neck when he bit down. Though that wasn't the thing on her mind now. Now it was the hot cock in her that is throbbing immensely, feeling it ready to pour into her. Judy gasps as she is able and quick enough to give a kiss to Nick's muzzle as he kept licking her. Nick looks at her as he kept licking, not wanting her to bleed out. He growls and grips her wrists tighter and Judy can feel them creaking up against each other, feeling like it might break at any moment. But it was only when Nick starts to give hard drawn out thrusts into her that she realizes he is close. Trying to help along, she manipulates her muscles as best she could and squeezes herself together, making him growl louder and push himself flush against her.

Judy chokes on an intake of breath and feels the hot cum rush into her, filling her up rapidly. Almost as if he had been holding back for her for a few months. Feeling almost to what amounts to a month's worth of lords, she feels the cock shoot out like a small hose and starts to pool inside her. Her stomach expands slightly as Nick growls approvingly and looks at her, slipping the hand on her head down to her stomach and feels it move.

Judy gasps as she clenches her hands, not wanting to lose this high feeling as she cums along with him as Nick huffs and lays down beside her, making her moan as he moves inside her so quickly. Judy opens her eyes slowly and sees Nick's predator eyes staring right at her, almost waiting for a reaction. Judy manages to smile as Nick lets go of her wrists and she quickly wraps them around his neck.

"Thank you." Judy whispers and Nick looks down at her, putting a hand on her back and rubs it up and down. Both of them waiting for Nick to finish up and able to pull himself out. Noticing some blood still leaking out of her wounds, he moves his muzzle down and licks softly and slowly at them, making her moan happily. "Well, that's another set of bites I have to cover. We keep doing this and I might have to wear some winter clothes in the summer."

Nick doesn't respond as he kept licking away. Wanting to make sure his mate is alright and ready for the night.

Judy smiles and pats the back of his head. "I love you, Nick."

Nick stops for a moment and huffs and then resumes licking.


	24. Reconnection to Life Starters

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading as much. I and my coauthor have been dealing with rewrites, remakes, and new stories. And we almost scrapped about half our stories that we made since I last uploaded this story. After a big tirade I had with him, he seems to understand a lot of stuff and with the lore changing about the subjects we choose to write on, like RWBY, it was kinda needed to change things up. So…expect slower updates for this one as me and him have a ton of ideas for those other stories. I'm sorry, but I'm just chock full of ideas right now for them and I really want to put them to paper. And final exams are coming too at this time, so I have to study a bit and then off to winter classes. So yeah, my schedule is a bitch, but I know what I'm doing. Don't worry, this story ain't dead. Just very slow and out of gas at the moment. Still need to think of things so hold your horses…or animals and let me come up with the material needed. I will build the chapters for this price by piece, from time to time, so it might seem choppy, but it's the best I can do for this story on top of what I have and what I and my coauthor have as well.**

* * *

Judy moans as she slowly opens her eyes, trying to blink through the haze of the sleep she just went through, a very bloody and lustful sleep. Who knew Nick can do that to her. Oh wait, it was in her dreams. Man, he can move. Judy yawns as she lifts her head up and tries to turn her head, but a huff reaches her ear and a puff of breath hits her ears. Judy blinks as she tries to move her hands but couldn't move them at all. Judy looks down and another huff happens and hot breath washes over her before trying to move her feet, but couldn't move them either.

Judy takes a deep breath before clearing her throat loudly. A groan reaches her ears behind her and a grip on her hands and feet lets go of her, with her not even knowing it was there. She slowly turns her head and sees Nick naked behind her under the covers, her ears in his jaws as he wakes up and opens his eyes to look at her.

"Um…" Nick tries to say through the ears in his mouth.

Judy smiles and tries to pull her ears by their own and Nick opens his mouth to let them go after feeling a tug on his mouth. "Good job sly fox."

Nick licks his lips and stops at a certain gap in his teeth and reaches up and pulls out a strand of gray hair. "Oh…um…"

Judy smiles and turns herself over toward him, petting her ears as she leans up and kisses the bottom of his jaw. "It's okay. I loved it. You were amazing…again."

Nick sighs as he throws the hair away. "But it still wasn't me. At least he got the satisfaction."

Judy kisses under his jaw again. "When we get a chance, we are going to do it simple and not so rough. Maybe that might keep the wild Nick in you."

Nick slowly smiles at that. "Thanks…we should get up…shouldn't we?"

Judy giggles. "Yeah…let me up now." Nick sighs as he sits up and lets her out of bed as she throws the covers off of her, Nick looking to her new wounds on her neck. "It's fine Nick. You actually licked it clean and stopped the bleeding. It was the best thing I ever felt in a long time." She says as she rubs the healed wounds on her neck.

Nick still looks worried at her. "I just wish it doesn't make you look like a rabbit who literally escaped the jaws of death."

Judy smirks and pats the side of his muzzle. "Well, these jaws of death literally just made love to me last night and licked everything clean. Everything." She emphasizes as he gains a red tint to his cheek fur. Judy grins at his reaction. "Knew that would make you feel better. Come on, I would rather get this shower done quickly and get to work."

Nick blinks confused as he holds a finger up. "Um…does that mean…?" Judy smirks back to him as she shakes her little cotton tail and doesn't say anything as she kept walking to the bathroom. Nick only jumps out of bed and rushes after her, intending to try to feel the soft fur.

* * *

Judy smiles as she sat the desk, wanting to finish up the papers she has in front of her as she looks over every single detail.

 _ **THUMP**_

Judy's ear twitches as it happens behind her and can't stop listening.

 _ **THUMP**_

Judy starts to frown as her tail twitches now.

 _ **THUMP**_

Judy quickly spins in her chair and glares at Nick who is just leaning on his arm bored out of his mind as he has a stamp to finish off the report papers and was just pounding away at his many reports.

 _ **THUMP**_

And another one bites the dust as Nick barely looked at it. "Nick!" Judy hisses harshly, making Nick turn and look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You are supposed to review those papers. Not just let it go outright."

Nick looks back the stack of papers already passed by him and looks to the inbox on his table, seeing it only the same height as the outbox. "Really? I thought this was already looked over."

Judy groans. "Nick, I swear. I'm gonna…"

 _ **RING**_

Judy quickly picks up her carrot phone and answers it. "What?!" Judy asks irritated.

"Judy, are you okay? Sounds like things aren't going well." Her father suddenly asks worried, stopping her and making her embarrassed now.

Judy glares at Nick who is giving her a sleepy smile. "No, dad. Just a little irritated. Anyways, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to call you if you have a chance to visit us. I mean, get some days off, take a break." He says obviously happy to see his daughter again.

Judy now becomes instantly happy at that. "Really? Well, I can try to make time and…" Judy stops as she sees Nick leaning on his arm as he looks at her with a smirk. "And…dad? How would you feel if I brought Nick with me?"

Now it's Nick's turn to be worried as Judy smirks to him. "Wait, the fox? Are you surOW!" Judy raises an eyebrow as she heard a slap over the phone. "I mean sure. Of course. Bring him." Judy just remains a bit confused as she hears him muttering about more fox repellents around the house.

Judy shrugs as she hangs up and returns to smirking at Nick who is becoming more worried by the second at that expression on her face. "Um…go easy?" Nick requests as he holds his hands up in surrender.

Judy chuckles as she gets off her chair and stalks toward him, still smirking and now crossing her arms. Nick only answers by pushing his paws against the ground and moving backward until he hits the desk which stops him. Judy quickly jumps onto his lap and smirks down at him. "Wear your best. Don't be sleazy. Don't scare my family. Don't piss off my parents. And be ready to explain why we are mates." Judy says pointing to her neck which holds an obvious bite mark from him. "And…be ready to act not like a con artist. If I find you conning my family, I will make sure you don't get a night for a few weeks. And that depends on my mood. Got it?" Judy asks, poking his chest as she glares down at him.

Nick gulps and nods vigorously.

Judy grins. "Good." She says seeing his terrified expression before sighing and smiling. "Sorry. Kinda wanted to make sure you don't mess up and my parents don't disown me and by contrast, us. I really want them to like you." She says placing a hand on his head and pets him lightly.

Nick calms down and sighs in relief. "Don't worry. I can act like I give a crap when need be." He winces as Judy grips his ear and pulls as she gives a frown and a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I will give a crap." He winces again as Judy pulls harder and holds the same expression. "I'll act dignified." He finally relents and Judy lets go of him and give a few pats to his head and a kiss on the top of his muzzle.

Judy smiles as she watches him calm down. "That'll do foxy. That'll do." She says giving a sleepy smile like he does before jumping off of his lap and jumps back into her own chair before turning back to her papers and continues working.

Nick sighs in relief as he spins back to his own desk and slams his head down onto the table. "Dammit. Just my luck. And it's bunnies."

Judy just smiles as she kept listening to him complaining under his breath.

* * *

Nick watches Judy smile at the sight of Zootopia becoming smaller in their view as she wore a loose shirt, enough to see the black bra straps and some loose sweatpants before she smiles at him and then loses the smile as she sees him looking worried at her. Judy tries to smile as she walks over to him before sitting down by him and starts to fiddle with her droopy ears.

"So…you ready to meet my family?" Judy tries to ask as she kept pulling and fiddles with one of her ears.

Nick reaches over without looking and grabs the ear she was fiddling with and pulls it out of her grasp before slowly moving both of them standing straight up. "Trying to be this mood." He quips as she lightly smiles.

Judy giggles as he moves his hand down over to her waist and pulls her closer to him before wrapping the hand around her. "Good. You're going to need it. I don't want to see a bad frown on this trip, okay?"

Nick pulls at his dress blues shirt and jeans. "I think this suit takes care of that."

Judy leans her head on his side. "You look good in that."

Nick smirks lightly. "And you look sexy in that outfit. Showing yourself off for me?"

Judy leans back and socks him in the shoulder, making him grunt in pain and winces. "Want to run that by me again mate?" Judy asks smirking.

Nick sighs and relents as he rubs at where Judy got him. "Never piss off the bunny that took down a major political crime boss and a big hulking rhino by jumping on them."

Judy crosses her arms and looks smug. "And don't you forget it, big guy."

Nick shakes his head as he sees the sign for Bunnyburrow pass by. "And I won't since we are here."

Judy gasps happily and jumps out of his grip as she grabs a backpack near them and rushes to the door as Nick shakes his head amused as he grabs his own bag and follows her calmly as the train slowly comes to a stop. Nick watches Judy very amused and happy that she is about to meet her family before the trains stop completely at the station and the door opens and, very quickly, Nick became worried at the sight of the group waiting at the platform.

"Judy!" The whole crowd of bunnies yells out as Judy rushes out and was instantly swallowed up by the sea of fluff as she tries to hug them all, yelling happily.

Nick gulps as he carefully walks out and tries not be noticed as Judy pops out of the sea of bunnies as she laughs and hugs a few of the little ones with a big smile on her face. Nick couldn't deny that she looked cute and beautiful as she laughs and smiles. Though he also couldn't deny that he was fucked as a fox in the henhouse…and he was the hen.

"Hey! Is that the famous fox?!" Nick hears as his ears perked towards the crowd of little bunnies and looked shocked like he got caught stealing from the cookie jar as he looks toward them afraid.

"Yeah! It is!" Another bunny sibling cheers before they left Judy and ran at him, chattering excitedly.

"Ahh! Carrots! Help!" Nick yells as he was caught under the tidal wave of bunnies. Judy giggles to herself as her siblings start to grab and pull at different parts of Nick. "Carrots!" Nick yells pleadingly as he tries to look at her.

Judy shakes her head amused as she walks over and just stands on the edge of them and sees them all start to calm down and now Nick has two of her baby siblings on top of his head as they pull lightly at his ears while another hung from his arm and two were riding his tail. "Having fun you big bad fox?" Judy asks teasingly.

Nick just looks ahead with a blank look as he tries to not lash out. "Yeah…great…" He drones out unhappily.

Judy giggles behind her hand as her siblings kept playing on Nick like a playground. "Did you really take down a bad guy with sis?" "How tough can you be?" "Did you really take down a rhino?" "Do you think my sister is nice?" Nick looks to the sibling who says that and looks to Judy who is smiling at him before smiling back. "Did you really become a wild animal and attack our sister?" Now that question made both of their hearts drop as they remembered back to the museum and the exhibit and Nick can recall the feeling of blood on his claws as Judy remembered the searing pain across her chest and face.

"Alright, kids. Off the nice fox." Judy and Nick both snap out of their trance as Bonnie spoke up and the sea of siblings all get off of Nick or carried off as they step away from behind their parents who is now walking up to them with Stu looking a bit anxious to be near Nick and his kids a few seconds ago. "Hi, Judy. It's so great to see you." Bonnie says immediately going over and hugging her daughter.

Judy smiles and hugs her back. "Nice to see you too mom. Hi, dad." She says immediately switching the hug to him.

Stu nervously chuckles as he hugs her almost protectively as he eyes Nick. "Hi, Jud. Um…so…you really brought him here?" He asks as he slowly reaches to his belt where he kept his fox taser.

Judy sighs and pulls back a little and gives him the same look that he swears that Bonnie uses on him. "Yes. Got a problem dad? Because me and him can head right back to Zootopia and keep doing our jobs to help the city."

Stu sweats slightly as he his eyes flicks around. "Um…OW!" He yells out as Bonnie slaps him in the back of the head. Stu sighs as he rubs his head. "No, Judy. I have no problem." He says almost rehearsed in the way Bonnie taught him…almost.

Bonnie shakes her head before smiling to Nick. "Would you like to come join us at home for a nice meal? I think I can whip something up that you may like."

"As long as it has crickets." Nick says smiling and relieved that the kids were off him.

Bonnie chuckles. "I'll see what I can do." She says before taking his hand and shakes it. "It's very nice to meet you in the fur again Mr. Wilde."

Nick smiles and nods. "And you too Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie keeps chuckles as she walks off and leads the kids and Stu away back to home as Judy kept smirking at him.

"What?" Nick asks, noticing the smirk.

Judy rolls her eyes amused. "Oh…nothing. Just the fact of you playing with my siblings. You know, you would make a great father if given the chance."

Nick smiles a bit. "You know, that's what Mr. Big said to me too. Only if was godfather…but I think I know what he meant."

Judy giggles and takes his hand and leads him where her family went. "Come on you crazy vulpine. Got to hurry if you want those crickets."

"Yeah…I haven't had breakfast too…" Nick admits as his stomach growls.

Judy grins. "And I wasn't enough?"

Nick just smiles as he wraps his tail around her waist. "It was…I just get hungry real fast."

Judy smirks. "Well, then wait for it. You have to work for it and if you are on your best behavior, I'll let you lead again, but this time, as yourself…if you can manage it."

Nick chuckles deviously. "I think I can do that just fine."


	25. Drowning In Fur

Nick gulps as he looks to the small looking burrow home as Judy's siblings ran around the entire thing and in the fields around it. 'Calm down Nick. It's just underground and way bigger on the inside. Yeah. Just like Doctor Fur. Just…don't hit your head.' Nick thinks to himself as he follows Judy inside and has to duck to get through the front door.

"Welcome to my home," Judy says smiling as looks to see him staying low to not hit his head. Hard to do as he did just that when he took a step forward; Nick now rubbing his head in pain. Judy giggles and smirks. "Now you have to live like a bunny."

Nick grins slightly as he kept rubbing his bruised head. "Does that mean I need a cotton tail?" Nick snarks back smiling.

Judy socks him in the shoulder and makes him wince in pain. "You got lucky with that."

Nick groans as he kept rubbing his shoulder. "Note to self, don't antagonize the bunny with a thousand siblings."

Judy giggles to herself as her siblings were now running around them happily. "Alright fluffy fox. Why don't you sit down? I'll see if I can help mom with some of the food." She says leading him to a couch and sits him down. "See ya later."

Nick watches as Judy leaves and keeps his eyes on her before his view trails down her figure and he starts to smile as she seems to have noticed and gives a few tail shakes. Nick immediately clams up and looks forward again as so many of her siblings kept running around and expending their energy.

Judy sighs as she kept cooking with Boonie, making sure to make some of the meals that Nick will like, even the blueberries. "You seem a lot happier Judy. More so than when you became part of the force." Bonnie points out smiling towards her.

Judy smiles and chuckles. "Yeah…well…"

"Is it about that mark on your neck?" Bonnie asks calmly, walking by with a large bowl of food.

Judy now chuckles nervously a bit as she turns to her mother who doesn't seem all that concerned. "Well…um…about that mom…I have something to tell you."

Bonnie hums before turning towards her daughter smiling. "So when did you and Nick get together?"

Judy heard glass breaking for some reason. 'I really can't hide anything from my mom.' Judy sighs to calm herself down before smiling happily. "After the whole nighthowler incident…sort of. We kinda held it off since Nick just marked me to save my life. But after a while…it became more and more permanent that we needed each other." Judy tries to describe. 'Moreover just to save others from him going savage…better not tell them that.'

Bonnie chuckles as she places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Just make sure that he treats you well. I don't want to have an excuse to use one of those fox tasers your father has lying around the house." She says going back to grab more food.

Judy smiles and nods. "I'll try to make sure he stays in line."

Bonnie chuckles. "See that he does."

* * *

Nick groans as he drags himself along the ground and follows Judy who is smiling at him the whole time. "So…had fun?"

Nick groans as Judy opens a door and lets him drag himself inside and pick himself up before banging his head on the ceiling. "Ow. Maybe your best deterrent is low ceilings. I had no idea you had to deal with this kind of family…definitely more so than I had." Nick says to himself quietly.

Judy takes his hand before leading him to a bed and pushes him onto it, letting him fall down onto it. Nick rubs his head as Judy crawls up onto the bed and then him as she kept smiling. "You have us now and even me. So if you need help, just ask." She says leaning in and gives a small kiss to his muzzle. "Sly fox."

Nick slowly smiles and lays back onto the bed and wraps his arms around her. "Dumb bunny."

Judy giggles and lays down onto Nick's chest while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah…mom knows now."

Nick groans and lays his head back. "Great…is she going to kick you out?"

Judy rolls her eyes amused. "Nah. Only that you treat me well or they will use those anti-fox tasers lying around here."

Nick sighs in relief now. "Thank goodness I have been doing that since I got here." He says running a hand down her back and lifts up her shirt. "And I plan to do more once this is over."

Judy lifts up a finger and boops his nose. "And you will have that chance. I guarantee it. After all…we still have to test to see if you can control yourself and still have me."

Nick hums. "What do you want it to be like? Rough and tough or smooth and lovingly?"

Judy gives a small peck on the cheek at that. "We'll see foxy. Just keep that bushy tail of yours ready to go and start to go to town on me."

Nick gives a half-hearted salute. "Yes, Ms. Hopps."

"Keep it up and it will be misses soon." Judy says smiling greatly.

This time Nick leans his head up and gives a small kiss on her neck that made her moan happily. "I don't doubt it and I doubt he will either. In fact, I think he will love the change to being official."

Judy sighs distantly. "If only we could openly marry."

Nick hums. "We could…but it won't be easy."

Judy chuckles a bit. "Nick…look at us. I don't think either one of us has it easy right now."

Nick shakes his head as he smiles. "No. But that's what makes it all fun for us. Who knows? Maybe we can live together someplace else if you want. Someplace better. Or do you want to take over a run-down factory and repurpose it for our own use?" Nick asks grinning.

Judy slaps his chest trying to hold a glare and failing with a smile. "Nick. Don't joke like that."

Nick groans as he sits up a bit and lets her curl up on top of him. "And if it's possible for us to have kits…or even…?" He didn't finish as Judy knew what he meant.

"We'll…cross that bridge when it happens." Judy says sighing and laying her head under his own. "I love you, Nick."

Nick kisses the top of her head and rubs her back slowly. "Love you too Judy. And I doubt you are going to make me forget it."

Judy chuckles a little. "Never. And if you do, I will remind you why you really decided to stick with me."

Nick gives an innocent look. "Oh, yes. To save the innocent Zootopains from my savagery."

Judy just kept smiling. "That…and this." She says before kissing him and doesn't let go as she wraps her arms tighter around him.

Nick smiles into the kiss as he twists his head a bit and reaches deeper into the kiss while holding her closely. Judy giggles are heard before she suddenly pulls her head back smirking. "And that is why I love you the most. That fox charm of yours and the need to keep you safe."

"I thought it was that I needed to keep you safe?" Nick asks back smirking as well.

Judy pokes his chest. "Only in public. But in private, it's because I love you, Nick." She says giving only last kiss to his muzzle. "Now get some sleep. We have some things to do tomorrow and you need the energy."

Nick chuckles and lays back in the bed while looking around to see that it looks like Judy's room. "And what is it? Carrot picking?"

"Babysitting." Judy mutters before snoring quietly against him.

Nick held a shocked face that he now had to face the waves of fluffs and watch them almost all day.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not getting to this story that much and that this isn't the usual length. But I have been busy making more stories and chapters elsewhere that require my attention. Some of these are important as I have other people helping me and they come on at certain times of the day. And then there is my schoolwork which I have taken up summer classes and then fall. So yeah...my schedule is hectic as hell. Don't worry. This story ain't dead. I intend to keep this going once I have some ideas of what else to do. For now...enjoy this reprieve.**


	26. Glass Mirror

**A/N: Sorry for not updating that much. Other stories got in the way. Finishing up college at the same time too. So…a lot of things to worry about. But I am here to say that this story will have an ending. As for how many more chapters until then, counting this one…two more.**

* * *

"Ow. Ow. That's my ear. Tail! That's my tail!" Nick yells as the little kittens hang and pull on every part of him as the elder kittens were watching and laughing at what their little siblings were doing.

Judy smiles brightly and gives a few giggles now and then when she sees him squirm in some pain. 'At least this can be good practice if we ever adopt one.' She thinks happily while picking some carrots from the field with her parents and other elder siblings.

"Well, Nick can be a good babysitter if need be." Bonnie observes as she looks over as well from her picking, making Stu also take particular notice. "Maybe if you two come visit once in a while, we can take a big break from it." Bonnie suggests to Judy who turns her smile at them.

"Maybe, if we have time. We still have a full-time job to deal with." Judy reminds playfully. "But we will see if we can fit more into our schedule."

"That would be fine dear. Isn't it honey?" Bonnie asks Stu who sweats a little and instantly turns to them with a smile on his face.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Judy just shakes her head amused before turning back to Nick and sees him, somehow, being hanged by a rope while the little ones kept pulling and swinging him around. 'I just hope he isn't that troubled if we ever get a kid.'

* * *

"Okay guys, now be good for mom and dad, okay?" Judy lectures to her siblings while Nick puts their bags on the train, his tail mostly feeling the pain from all their pulling and…yep. That's his back going out after throwing the last one.

All of the little kittens nod their heads eagerly and then rush over an surrender Judy as they hug her. 'She would make a great mother.' Nick thinks smiling at them as he rubs his spine while watching Judy try to hug them all back.

"Hmm…okay guys. Got to go back and deal with more bad guys." Judy says letting go of them and hands off the youngest to the eldest to hold onto.

"Can you kick them in the face for us?" One of them asks so eagerly.

Judy giggles. "I'll see about that. After all, no one beats the Hopps family, right?"

"Right!"

Judy chuckles at their enthusiasm before her phone's alarm goes off. "Whoops. Okay, got to go." She says quickly before rushing over to her parents and quickly hugs them. "Love you guys." She says happily before rushing to the train and hops in and waves at them while Nick simply steps in and waves back along with them. "Bye."

Nick smiles and turns his head to her as the door closes on them and the train starts to move. "Your family is wacko."

Judy just stands there waving for a while.

"OW!"

Judy holds a smile on her face as she carries her bag while Nick trails behind slowly while dragging his suitcase as he rubs his back. "And that's why I was feared."

"Yeah. Don't piss off the bunny who took down a rhino." Nick groans as he sits beside her, groaning louder and pressing his hands against his back before cracking it. "Ow!"

Judy shakes her head before turning to him, keeping a smile on her face. "So…you did well."

Nick sighs in relief, cracking his back again. "Yeah. I handle your little brothers and sisters well enough."

"If, by well enough, you mean hanging from a rope like a pinata, then yes. You did." Judy agrees before leaning against him when he leaned back in his seat.

Nick shakes his head before wrapping his tail around her and pulls her close. "So…my prize?"

Judy hums teasingly before smirking up at him.

"Is that a yes? That better be a yes." Nick almost pleads, but doesn't.

Judy giggles. "It is a yes, dumb fox."

Nick gives his sly grin. "Sly bunny."

Judy leans up before kissing the tip of his muzzle. "So…how are you going to handle this? Not make him come out?"

Nick sighs and leans his head back. "Been thinking on that."

"And?"

Nick stays silent on that part.

Judy looks concerned up to him before shaking her head and leans it against his chest. "We don't have to do it when we get back, you know? We can hold off."

"I'll figure it out by the time we get back home." Nick assures, looking down to him and wraps his arm tighter around her to press her closer.

Judy just hums, trying to think of ways he can do it as well, but he knows himself better than anyone and that's saying something.

"I con promise."

Judy snarks, looking up to him at that as he gave his sly smile.

"Yes. That's a real thing with me."

Judy reaches up with a finger and boops his nose. "Where's the button to turn snarkiness off?"

"Went away when you decided to take me as a mate." Nick replies and makes her giggle into his coat while her ears went limp.

"Nick…that was way too cheesy." Judy tries to speak through her laughter.

Nick taps her head. "Dumb bunny."

"Smart-alecky fox." Judy shot back, still giving off giggles.

* * *

'Okay…you got this…I am literally psyching myself up for sex…I'm a fucking guy!' Nick yells in his mind. Staring back at him is his mirror self who looks panicked as he is. 'How can I fix this? Okay…think back. How does he come out when we do it? Think.' Nick pressures himself.

Judy, meanwhile, sits on the bed in her underwear. Waiting for Nick to come over to her when he is ready and possibly trying to figure out how to handle this. Her hands wringing together while she kept sitting on the bed. The nervousness getting to her. Maybe…maybe it's a scent thing? He does smell her to recognize the mark. So maybe…her hand goes up to her neck at that and feels the bite mark. He's near her head most of the time. He has to stay away. So then…

Her thoughts are broken when she hears a door creak and turns her head to look behind her to see Nick coming out and walking towards her in his boxers, pausing in his step when he notices that she is staring at him intently for any sign that he is comfortable. "Hey…you got an idea or you want to wait this out?"

Nick stares at her before walking over and places his hand on her shoulder while sitting down. Then turning his head to look at her almost worried. "I got any idea…trust me?" Nick asks, keeping a small grip on her that is enough for her to shake off and leave.

Judy smiles comfortably up to him. "Of course I do. You're my mate and best friend Nick. Plus, can't leave my partner in the dark. So what's the plan?"

Nick leans his muzzle over to her ear before whispering, "Lay back and let me handle it."

Judy happily obliged and lays back on the bed, letting Nick crawl over her before he slowly runs his hand along her chest. Judy's fur bristled as his hand glides down her smaller form while her eyes kept a watch on his expression, his eyes even, looking for any changes to signal that the other, more feral, Nick will come out and take over.

Nick can feel her gaze on him while he starts to strip Judy clean of her remaining clothing while he got rid of his and tosses them into a pile where hers landed. He kept his gaze on where his hand is while still gliding along her body. Slowly moving upward and meets her neck where he bushes a thumb across her chin and cheek. Judy smiles all the while, giving such a comfortable and uncomfortable feeling for Nick as he has to try his plan. So he leans his head down to her and kisses her, Judy quickly kissing back and letting him lead of the tongue battle in their mouths. Judy suddenly hears him sniffing a bit and she starts to panic, worrying that he will change up, but then feels him pull back and look down at her, his eyes not becoming sharp. Judy waits with a slightly choked breath while keeping her view on his pupils, but nothing changes. Nick smiles and then chuckles.

"Have to love pheromones."

Judy finally realizes his plan and can defiantly smell herself faintly giving off a fresh scent of pheromones. Sly fox.

Nick chuckles and keeps rubbing his hand sensually along her chest, making her coo happily. Judy arches her spine up to make his hand flush with her chest. If pheromones are going to do it, then at least she can help give off more. All she has to do it make sure he doesn't lean close to her neck and take a whiff there. That is way too close for his original marking scent.

Nick now picks her up and lays on his back, letting her sit on his lap, feeling the warm piece of flesh touching her tail. Judy smiles down at him while he lays there and smiles up at her equally. Judy can safely conclude that if he keeps his nose laid down and she does not lean down too much, he will never come out. Now she has to keep showing off her body to him as a consolation to hugging him while he ruts her.

Judy willingly moves back and presses herself against the tip of him and makes Nick groan slightly. He grabs with his other free hand and helps lift her up slightly while she braces herself with her feet against the bed. Judy feels his hands grip her hips and slowly thumbs her fur. Judy kept a smile on her face as she sees that no pupil of his changed at any time up to now. Judy's breath suddenly hitched and feels something enter her, feeling like he is spreading her body wider than it normally is. Judy now tries to smile and look down at him, seeing his eyes haven't been changed, she sits down onto him and gasps. Judy pushes her chest out and leans back against his legs before slowly picking herself up and drops back onto him.

Nick chuckles deeply as he watches her form start to bounce on his red rod. He moves his hand from her hip onto her chest, slowly gliding his hand through her fur. Judy moans quietly and keeps trying to move, showing off her body more while feeling his knot starting to touch and struggle to enter her. Judy almost chuckles out loud that Nick is the not going to be the one going feral here, but decides an outspoken moan is enough.

Nick grunts and presses on her chest to move her down rougher when she gave a hard drop once in a while. His nose picking up their pheromones and flooding his nostrils. He starts to smile as he hopes this is enough to not make him smell the original scent that tends to drive him mad and won't turn him. But since he is still watching the show before him, it seems to be working. Nick gives another groan when Judy grinds once along him before counting to bounce, obviously teasing him at this once now that she has gotten used to this position.

Judy sighs happily before gasping loudly when she dropped down hard and felt his knot enter her. She freezes up and stays still, not wanting to damage herself in this position, but Nick was having none of that and decides to grab her hips and start to force her to move on him, making her moan loudly and throw her head back. She then reaches up and grips his wrists while he grits and bares his teeth, showing some resistant, but it was not going to be enough as she felt him start to bounce his hips against hers. Judy sucks in through her teeth as she felt the knot pull at her, pulling at her lips, but not letting it out.

Nick grunts loudly and gives a hard buck, sending Judy into a small shock that made her go limp on his hands as he kept moving her, having her look up to the ceiling and feeling his every movement. She was right about one thing. Nick is not the one they have to worry about at the moment and it is only him that is keeping her in check. Another hard thrust made her gasp heavily, gripping his wrists tighter.

Nick groans and sits up now, opening his eyes and gazing down at her. "Judy…"

That is one of the signs he is in control. Him saying her name. Judy gives a moan in response, finally able to bounce her hips back onto him, if only for a little.

"Yeah…that's what I thought." Nick says grinning and Judy starts to smile back in her lustful daze, enjoying the ride he is giving and offering a few of her own moves on him to keep things interesting. "Well…this will certainly be a first for me."

Judy could only giggle in her mind at that phrase before gasping as she felt him drop her fully onto him and stop, not letting her move once inch off of him. A hot flash of heat moving inside of her before she slowly gains the strength back and leans back up to face him, his eyes their round handsome self. "Yeah…that was…wow…"

Nick leans over and gives a small kiss on her lips for a few seconds before pulling his head back. "So…at least we have a way now and it does make for some fun times. Maybe…my other side can come out when we need a quick rut."

Judy slowly sticks her tongue out before sighing as she looks down at where they are connected. "Let's just sleep. We can talk about this later. And we do have to get back to work tomorrow."

Nick lightly taps her ass at that. "You suck the fun out of this moment."

Judy just taps his wrist at that. "Not the only thing at times." Nick stops and stares at her as she smirks before he gives a sly smile. "Nick, don't you dare."

"So, you want that fun next time? For making that joke, I will let him do that to you." Nick says chuckling and Judy quickly reach over and slap his chest.

"Jerk."

"Dumb bunny."

"Sly fox."

"Smart rabbit."

"Dumb fox."

Judy's bag in the other room finally topples over and out rolls a fox repellent spray with a sticky note of 'USE IF HE FORCES HIMSELF ON YOU! Dad.'


	27. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Judy smiles as she lays on the couch, trying to write up a small report for work before hearing Nick unlock the door and walk in. "Hey, handsome. Got the goods?"

Nick gives a sleepy smile and shows the groceries after walking over. "I have the drugs. Now, where's the cash?" Nick asks playfully and Judy gives a sock to his arm, making him chuckle before walking to the kitchen to put them away. Judy shaking her head amused before sighing and looking down to her report.

"Nick?" Judy asks, sounding like she wanted to add to that line.

"Yeah, carrots. I know. Put the bread in the fridge this time." Nick calls back, making sure he is doing so while sneaking a few berries into his mouth and licking his lips.

"No. Not that part." Judy quickly corrects and peeks her head over the couch to look at him. "Can you come here for a bit?"

Nick looks over the fridge door and sees her staring back. His eyes always drifting to the bite mark on her neck from his other self. "Sure…" He slowly voices and closes the fridge door before walking over and sitting beside her, picking up her paper at the same time. "What's wrong? Can't finish a single piece of paper?" He asks humorously, wanting to calm her down.

Judy smiles sincerely before leaning against him, making him instinctively wrap his tail around her. "We really figured it out now that I think about it."

Nick doesn't say anything before sighing and leaning back in his seat, keeping his mouth shut for once to let her talk about things between him.

"And it has been a long while since we really got together. I have been thinking Nick…" Judy starts and trails off, her ears perking up at his heartbeat and notices it's calm soothing sound.

Nick smiles slightly as he can guess the next few words that might come out.

Judy sighs deeply and looks up at him as her ears fall down behind her. "…maybe…we should get married."

"About time, I say," Nick quickly replies and leaves her gobsmacked as her head tilts to the side with a sweatdrop. "Seriously carrots. This long and this much mating? I'm surprised you didn't want to go on for another year…but then I would find more ways of handling that cottontail of yours," he explains, relaxing in his seat and puts his hands behind his head.

"JERK!" Judy yells and smacks his chest and leaves him coughing in pain while she smirks at his painful result of his running mouth.

* * *

"No. Up more," Judy instructs, watching Nick try to set up a light and keeps moving the marking paper. "Okay…stop. Good," she quickly says, holding up her hands before looking around and sighs at the room.

"So…you think kitty will like it?" Nick asks, trying to reach and mark the spots before getting the tools from the ladder.

Judy smiles now, looking over the baby room with a crib and everything they would need. "Yeah…I just wished that we could have gotten a kit of our own."

"Come on Judy," Nick starts as he punches holes in the ceiling with a screwdriver. "You know we can't. Especially after this long."

Judy nods, looking down at her hands where her gold ring with a green gem rested on her ring finger. "Yeah…too much to ask."

"Okay, give me the light and you can see to our little kitten," Nick says, reaching down and Judy passes him the light before heading out, her eyes catching the purple glint from his own gold ring with a purple gem in it.

"Hey there little kit," Judy calls softly to the little lynx cat laying on the couch, squirming around under a blanket. "Oh, you hungry?" Judy asks softly, leaning her head down to him and he reaches out to her, cooing softly.

"Okay. Give me a second sweetie," Judy assures as she turns to the table full of baby supplies and starts to make some milk as Nick comes out of the room as he gives it a once over.

"Done and done," Nick says, proud of himself as he finally turned that spare storage room into something useful.

Judy hums as she kept making the milk. "Yeah. Okay, going to warm this up. Spend time with him," she tells, walking off to the kitchen to warm up the baby formula in the microwave a bit.

"Hey there little kit," Nick says softly, walking over and picking up the lynx and wraps the blanket around him to keep him warm. "How's my little guy?" he asks chuckling as he tickles him under the chin and makes him giggle. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

Nick sits down and rocks him for a bit before Judy comes back and passes him a warm bottle of milk. "I'll be in the bathroom for a bit. Think you can handle him?"

"I handled your siblings carrots. I think this one will be a piece of cake," Nick boasts, giving his sleepy smile at her.

Judy shakes her head as she walks off. "You won't say that once he is getting into teenage life."

Nick chuckles as he gives the bottle for the lynx to suckle on and he immediately latches on and holds the bottle with both paws as Nick rocks and holds up the bottle to not drown him. Nick hums a little tune that Grandmama once humed when he was younger before the lynx was about to finish and Nick quickly looks to the closed bathroom door before putting him down onto the couch again, letting him hold up the bottle. "Alright, little guy. So, here's how to get some free cash when you are low," Nick says quietly, holding up a bill and a coin. "So, pretend that this is my selling item and this is the money they have to give," he says, holding up the coin and bill respectfully, the little lynx watching him intently as he kept drinking from the almost empty bottle.

"Nick?" Judy calls and makes him freeze up as he looks at the door to see Judy looking at him shyly as her ears were down.

"Carrots…um…not what it seems?" Nick offers weakly.

Judy didn't seem to care about that as she holds up something and makes Nick go wide-eyed at the sight before turning to the lynx. "Excuse me, my boy. Your new father has to faint," he states before falling to the ground, knocked out as the coin falls on his head and the bill flies around.

Judy walks over and steps onto Nick before grabbing the bill out of the air and holds up a pregnancy test for the lynx to see. "Looks like you are getting a new brother or sister," Judy says smiling and leaves the lynx to tilt his head, confused at what his new mother is saying.

* * *

 **A/N: So…after all this time, starting back when Zootopia came out and me in my renewed days of college, yes, that's a thing, this story has finally come to an end. Especially after this long hiatus from before the last chapter. Mostly because of so many story ideas and rewrites that never came onto the site because, with my co-writer, we realized that it would not pan out in the long run. Mostly when it was too late at times after writing for like fifty pages of work. Even hundreds. But Scent Hiding…it was my idea alone. I had a plan to continue this as like a slice of life with feral Nick, but it has to come to an end after thinking about this story for so long. After all of this, there are only two chapters which I…really don't consider part of the story. Sort of like bad episodes which will not be mentioned. That is chapter seven and eight. At those, I was running on fumes and ideas for the moment. With chapter eight coming from an episode of CSI NY. So yeah…but out of twenty-seven chapters here, not bad for me on my account.**

 **Now, this story is ending. One of my favorite stories with Warm Scales (X-Com) topping out and this one following behind. My two favorite stories on this site and a pleasure to write on. Allowed me to put my own take and made some new friends on the way from Warm Scales. After this, I can concentrate more on my other stories rather than wonder what else to write on this. Make those stories even better and add on to what they already are.**

 **So, I hoped you enjoyed the reading I gave you and also hope you go on to read my other stories as well. They may not be as detailed at times, but it does give off feelings of the pleasure of reading them. Now if you excuse me. I got other stories to write on.**


End file.
